


Waiting for the End

by AloneShadow



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Amnesia, Blackmail, Bones is So Done, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama & Romance, Drunk Bones, Feels, Friendship, Guess Who's Back, Hurt Bones, Hurt Kirk, Hurt McCoy, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Kidnapping, Language, M/M, McKirk of course, Mild Language, Other, Plot, Protective Bones, Relationship struggling of course, Secret Mission, Sexy Times, Some Fluff, Some Humor, Tears and feelings, Violence, Worried Leonard McCoy, sequel ftw, switching POVs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-02-10 00:45:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 77,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12900363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloneShadow/pseuds/AloneShadow
Summary: Six months after the accident that almost cost Leonard his life, things seem to finally have changed for the better- until a new mission force Jim and Leonard to get separate again. They might discover that the demons of the past aren't done with them yet.***Sequel of my ficBattle Symphony. You might want to read that first, or half of this story probably won't make much sense.***





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a better way to celebrate a special day with starting the sequel that was basically hunting me since I finished the first story? Hope you'll enjoy!  
> I might need a better summary for this one...

_"This is not the end, this is not the beginning_

_Just a voice like a riot rocking every revision_

_But you listen to the tone and the violent rhythm_

_And though the words sound steady something empty's within them"_

.-.-.-.

PROLOGUE

 

“It’s him?” 

“Yes. We found him alone on the spaceship.” 

“What about the rest of his crew?” 

“There was no one else.” 

“No one?” 

“No, sir. He keeps claiming he was traveling alone.” 

“Let him in.” 

A man was taken into the interrogation room and dropped harshly on the stone floor. 

The soldier stared down for a long moment, watching him trying to balance himself, his wrists handcuffed behind his back. “So you were controlling a spaceship like that all by yourself?” The soldier asked, but got no answer.

The two guards behind the prisoner shared a look before looking at their superior that nodded. One of the two stepped forward and pulled down the hood from the prisoner’s head. 

Raoul Morten squinted his eyes at the light before looking around himself and then at the man in front of him. “Oh, you would be surprised by the things I can do all by myself.” He grinned, and a punch in the face was the reward for his insolence.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

After three days spent in a cell, alone or being punched again for every answer he refused to give, Raoul started to think that maybe, just _maybe_ , that tactic wasn’t working as well as he thought at first.

The third night, he was sitting in the semi-darkness of the prison with his back against the cold wall, a dirty and ruined shirt and trousers the only protection from the cold, and a little glow at the end of the corridor outside the only thing he could distract himself with. 

“They're really interested in you, are they?” Asked a raspy voice from the cell nearby. 

Raoul looked up at the wall in front of him. “I’m flattered,” he commented and flinched a bit, brushing a hand over his left eye. 

“You should be. Usually, these prisons don’t stay busy for too long.” 

“I missed the sentences that are quick as the execution.” 

“Welcome to Yuna, my friend,” the old man giggled, “We don’t like to waste time, here.” 

“We’re in the same boat, then?” 

“For now. I’ll be out tomorrow morning.” 

“Good for you.” 

“Eh… don’t know how good digging in a mine for five years will be, but thanks.” 

Raoul sighed, looking down. “What have you done to make them so angry at you?” 

“Joined the wrong side in the civil war… This place won’t last that long, anyway.” 

“Why?” 

“The new Queen have no idea of what to do. I doubt she’s even interested in unifying the country.” A long, deep breath, “You choose the wrong time for a holiday on this planet.” 

“A warning for the strangers to stay away would have been nice,” Raoul commented, thinking, then asked, “The new Queen you said? That started the war?” 

“Kind of. The King, her father, got killed two months ago. From his daughter’s husband… She became Queen, and her man was arrested and sentenced to death. Or so they say.” 

Raoul raised his eyebrows, surprised. “She wasn’t very subtle about wanting the throne.” 

“And that’s weird, you know? She never showed any interest in it so far. We never had any war either, but since she got married everything changed. Now the king is dead, and what’s left of the royal family is collapsing as quickly as the whole nation.” 

“And she really sentenced her husband to death?” 

“The Queen claimed he paid for his crime, but few people actually believe it. That's the main reason why people turned against her now.” 

“Wow… and I was hoping to find a safe place here. 'Guess I' got it anyway, somehow,” Raoul said looking at his own cell, head against the wall behind himself and he heard a laugh from the other side of the wall. “This planet is not part of the Federation, isn’t it?” 

“Not yet. The King was considering the idea, but now the situation it’s too unstable for the Queen to think about it.” 

Raoul slowly nodded, closing his eyes. “Well, at least we have that…” he murmured. 

“What about you? Why you’re still here?” 

“Wish I knew. Apparently, I’m famous, because they seem to know who I am.” 

“Oh really? What’s your name, Your Highness?” 

He huffed a laugh, “Raoul Morten.” 

After a moment, the other man deadpanned, “Never heard about you anywhere.” 

“Then I guess I’ll have to ask the Queen herself why I’m locked in here.” 

“Good luck with that,” the man said, then added, “I’m Gabe, by the way. Gabe Saryn.” 

“Never heard about you anywhere,” Raoul commented and heard the man laughing again. 

“I’m totally fine with that,” Gabe said, “Never wanted to be famous.” 

“Same here,” Raoul said thoughtfully, looking down at the dark pavement, “Sadly, being popular is rarely a choice.” 

 

Raoul didn’t slept much that night, keeping eyes and ears on anything he could spot, but nothing happened- not before the sun was rising again and, when the prison was fully illuminated, footsteps were approaching. 

“That’s for me, I fear,” Gabe said from his cell. “Good luck, your Highness. I hope you’ll be able to leave this planet before the worst.” 

“Same to you, Gabe.” 

“Oh, I think I’ll be safe in that mine, for a while.” 

Raoul stood and looked outside in the corridor, arms between the cold, metal bars, “Don’t lose hope. Who knows what could happen.” 

“True that.” 

Two guards passed in front of the mercenary’s cell, stopping on the next one and opening the door for Gabe, talking briefly before they all proceeded down the corridor, so the two prisoners couldn’t even saw each other. 

Raoul sighed, then turned to look at the other side when other six guards stopped in front of his cell. “Guys, I’m not even armed,” he commented tiredly.

“Back off,” one of the soldiers ordered and when the mercenary took two steps back, he opened the door and entered the cell, staring coldly at the prisoner. “Show me your hands.” He ordered again and handcuffed his wrist again when the other obeyed. 

“Can I ask for one last call before my execution?” 

The guard kept staring from outside. “You’ve been summoned. One wrong move and we will kill you on the spot.” 

“Summoned?” Raoul left the cell and waited outside for them to set in formation around himself, “By who?” 

“The Queen wants to talk to you.” The same guard said, leading the way with the rest of the group following- confused prisoner included. 

 

Usually, confusion meant also curiosity, but this time confusion wasn’t leaving space to much else. Raoul followed the soldiers, silently noticing swords and rifles on them, until they were outside the prison’s building, walking in a silent and covered boulevard that led them through few buildings. Once in a big cleared area, he looked at what the high walls protecting the royal citadel allowed: the top of some trees, the roofs of the city on the other side, the random line of smoke rising to the cloudy sky. He wished he had the chance to see more of the place, but he was captured at night, and then just moved from a cell to another… watching the snowy top of a mountain, far, far away, was almost comforting after all that time.

Distracted by the view, when the group stopped in front of another gate Raoul almost tripped on one soldier before blinking, impressed by the gigantic, white, fancy building that could only be the royal palace. Once on the other side of the gate, they keep walking on the gray-marble floor, the edges of the road decorated with flowers and high streetlamp with the same slim and delicate architecture of the rest of the place. 

Raoul silently watched the high number of soldiers, and weapons, around himself, every man and woman staring coldly at him, probably wishing for him to do something stupid. “So much hate around here… I wonder if it’s all for me or because of the war outside,” he murmured, and the group stopped again, this time in front of the stairs of the palace and one of them- the same that handcuffed him, stood few centimeters from his nose with a cold, nervous glare. Raoul swallowed, trying to smile innocently, “Just curious. If I did something wrong in the ten minutes of freedom I had on this planet-” 

“Your eye.” The soldier said. 

Raoul’s face loses any sign of possible fake-friendship he was offering. 

“You’ll have it back once we’ll know it’s not a threat.” 

“It’s not. I need it to see this beautiful face of yours,” Raoul smiled, but the other didn’t move. “Ok, listen, I’m fine with being arrested and tortured without reason, and I’m more than fine to talk with your Queen about it, but now you’re just testing my patience. And your luck.” 

The rest of the group took one step back and all the weapons were pointed at him in a second. 

Raoul smiled a bit more, playfully shaking his handcuffed wrists. “Oh, come on... What I could possibly do with these on?” he then looked intently at the soldier still in front of him, “Want to find out?” 

“Enough.” Proclaimed a deep, serious voice from the stairs and all the soldiers looked up at the blonde man standing there. He didn’t looked too old, around his fifty, but tall and muscled enough to scare most of the enemies with a single look. “The Queen is waiting. Why are you all wasting time here?” He said descending to reach them.

“That’s what I’d like to know,” Raoul huffed, “We shouldn’t let the lovely Queen wait for me.” 

The old man moved the soldier away and stopped in front of the prisoner for a second before slamming him down with a strong punch. “You better keep your mouth shut until you will be told to speak.” He hissed. “You can keep your fake eye. I’ll rip that thing from your skull with my bare hands if you’ll try to do something stupid.” 

“Promises, promises…” Raoul groaned slowly standing up again, spitting out blood and passing a hand over his bloodied nose. From the suit the old man was wearing, a black and red uniform, different from the blue and red one the others were wearing, he probably was someone important. 

“You want me to repeat myself?” The man said more calmly, voice cold as ice.

Raoul sighed but just stared at him in silence. 

“Good. The rest of you can go. I’ll escort him to the Queen myself,” The man said to the other soldiers before leading the way, without even checking if the prisoner was following. 

Of course, Raoul silently kept following him through the large and fancy corridors of the Royal Palace, staring at the black streaks into the while and shiny pavement, the big paintings on the walls, the stairs connecting the floors in smooth, elegant, curved lines. When they reached the third floor, the old man stopped in front of a door and looked back at him. 

“The Queen accepted to meet you for a private talk. You better not let her regret this decision.” 

“I think the army all around the palace dissuaded me from doing anything, already.” 

The old man smirked and opened the door for him. 

Raoul slowly entered in the large, elegant room- maybe some kind of reunion’s room, with shelves full of books at the sides and a circular table in front of the big windows from which was possible to see the ocean outside; a little pier was also visible, and part of the garden surrounding the back of the palace. He checked one last time behind himself, the man still in the doorway, then the Queen entered the room from another entrance. First thing Raoul thought was that she was clearly mourning, wearing a long black dress leaving only part of her shoulders uncovered; her long black hair collected in a braid laying on her chest… all that black in contrast with the colors of the room, and with her so pale skin and gray eyes that seemed almost white. She was around her thirty, and undeniably beautiful.

She studied him the same way, moving closer, the two of them almost at the same height. “I wish I could say welcome to Yuna, mister Morten.” She said, voice low and slightly deep, calm. 

“I wish I could say it was a pleasure,” Raoul nodded, “and, please, no one called me mister Morten in- I guess ever.” 

The Queen smiled just slightly and tangled her fingers together in the front. “I have to expect a revenge of any sort?” 

Raoul stared intently at her and shook his head. “We both know that wouldn’t be wise of me.” 

“No, but I’d like to have a polite conversation with you, somehow, Raoul,” she said walking behind him, “Raoul is fine?” 

He took a deep breath, looking out the windows. “You’re the Queen. You can call me as you want.” When she walked back in front of him, she gently grabbed his hands and unlocked the handcuffs. “The old man won’t be happy about it.” He commented, tilting his head behind. 

“Don’t worry about Albert. He knows the situation is under control.” She smiled at the man now standing in the doorway with an unhappy expression. “Let’s just keep the meeting- professional, if that’s the right word.” 

Raoul massaged his wrists and accepted the little napkin she handed to him to clean his nose. “The prison and the tortures were also pretty _professional_ , for sure.”

She took a step back, face blank. “We were aware of your reputation. That’s why we- me and the General Reksew, here, take the freedom to keep you in custody.” She said slowly gesturing at the soldier that nodded and bowed before leaving them alone, closing the door. 

Raoul snorted. “Not sure if that’s even legal, but you’re the Queen so…” 

“Please, call me Krysten.” 

“Really? No one will kill me for calling the Queen by her name?” 

She smiled again, but her eyes weren’t. “I’m not _your_ Queen.” 

Raoul passed the napkin under his nose one last time, staring at her more intently. 

Krysten looked away and moved to the table, offering him a chair. “I’m not that kind of Queen. I know my place, and I’m aware of its limits.” 

“Well, that’s something I haven’t heard often.” 

“There’s always a first time for everything.” 

Raoul kept staring for another moment before slowly sit down. “If you know the limits of the crown, you should know that you have no reason to keep me as your prisoner. Unless I’m accused of something.” 

“You aren't. Not here, but I know lots of people is searching for you, Federation included, and I’m sure you know this planet isn’t under their control.” 

“Yet.” He added and saw the glimpse of coldness on her face. “That’s what I heard in the prisons.” 

“I doubt the decision to follow the Federation’s orders will be discussed anytime soon.” 

“I see… so what? You’re just interested in the people they’re searching for?” 

“I have my reasons to keep a moderate level of interest in the rest of the Galaxy.” 

“Good for you. A Queen should always keep an open mind.” Raoul flinched again and passed a hand over his left eye. 

Krysten didn’t miss it. “We could take care of your eye. It’s a very elaborate piece of work, but we have expert mechanics here in Yuna,” she said, staring at it: it looked like a normal eye, it was still moving, but the pupil was dilated and, staring long enough, it was clear that something was off. 

“You’ll forgive me if I would prefer to fix it by myself.” 

The Queen nodded slowly. “How you lost your eye?” She asked, observing the light scars still visible around the eye and on his left cheek.

Raoul grinned slightly. “I pissed someone off.” 

“You mean when you ended up in a war with Starfleet after kidnapping one of them?” 

"It wasn't that much of a deal, honestly..." 

"Enough for Starfleet to keep as _confidential_ any other information about it." She commented.

He huffed a laugh, scratching his forehead. “Your Majesty- Krysten, I don’t really like to talk about the past. You’re keeping me here for a reason... Just tell me what you want, so we’ll see if I can help you or not.” 

She stayed silent, unsure for a second, but she quickly composed herself. “I need someone that knows Starfleet- its headquarter in the specific. On Earth.” She said, “I need something they're keeping there.” 

Raoul blinked twice, “And- you want me to go? Back to Earth?” 

“Yes.” 

“To take something for you from the Starfleet headquarter?” 

“That’s what I said.” 

Raoul blinked again. “I think you missed a point in my file: I’m one of the most wanted in their database at the moment. Why do you think I came here? If I get too close to any Starfleet'ship, the whole army will be on me in a second.”

“Still, you managed to escape from Earth, and lure them until now.” 

“That was just a mix of luck and not caring about dying. I have made terrible mistakes and I’m paying for it- I will for all the rest of my life, and you want me to go straight into the wolf’s nest? I’ll be dead before even see Earth on the radars.” 

Krysten pondered the information, then said more seriously, “What if you could have some help from the inside?” 

Raoul opened his mouth, closed it and frowned, “You have someone inside Starfleet?” 

“I might have.” 

“How…? Who?” 

“That’s something you don't need to worry about.” 

“No, but you should. Starfleet is less friendly than you might think with their enemies. Especially traitors.” 

“ _You_ want to talk about loyalty to me, now?” 

“I’m just warning you.” 

“I don’t need you to warn me. I know the risks. I just need to know if you can help me or not.” She said nervously.

“To aggravate my situation with them? That sure would be fun…” Raoul snorted sarcastically, thinking about the face a certain doctor would make finding him on Earth again. “What you need from them?” 

“You’ll know the details if you’ll accept to help me. And when- _if_ I’ll be sure the plan will work.” 

“Of course… and what if I refuse?” 

“We’ll contact Starfleet and give you to them.” 

“Right.” Raoul deadpanned. “So if I refuse I’m dead, and if I accept to help you, there’s a high chance I’ll die anyway.” 

Krysten considerate for a second. “Well, _high change_ doesn't mean _for sure_.” 

Raoul looked skeptically at her. “You’re aware of what will happen if your plan fails, right? As you said, you’re not my Queen. If they caught me, you’re going down with me.” 

“And _as I said_ , I know the risks. I only need your answer.” Krysten said more seriously.

Raoul sighed, then thought for a moment before nodding. “Alright. Let’s say that I might be _available_ to help you, I want to know more about your plan. I’m not going straight on a suicide mission.” 

“I thought you were already sentenced to death by the Federation?” 

“Well, no offense your Majesty, but I’m not so eager to die for you.” 

Krysten grinned and nodded. “Very well. Follow me.” She said, walking to the exit, nodding at General Reksew that stared coldly at Raoul when he followed, proceeding to escort them. 

They moved downstairs again, then down more stairs, reaching the underground floor that seemed to be used as another prison, but fancier than the one Raoul had been held into. “So, how you got your inside contact?” The mercenary asked.

“We found a little group of Starfleet’ scavengers wandering around the planet some days ago, and we’re- negotiating a possible accord.” 

“You mean- you haven’t kidnapped them too, have you?” Raoul said incredulously when they stopped in front of another door. The General waiting in the back, at the start of the corridor.

“I’m just trying to find a compromise that could-“ 

“They don't care about your compromises. Kidnapping Starfleet’s members usually have bad, very bad consequences.” 

“You did worse during your battle with them and you made it out alive.” 

“Yeah, with an artificial eye and banished from half of the Galaxy. Krysten, I’m serious. Queen or not, Starfleet won’t-” 

“I don’t care what they’ll do.” She said, looking coldly at him. “I’ll explain my reasons to the Federation, one day, but now…” she took a deep breath, “Now I need to know if the help I can provide you will be enough for you to find a way to bring me what I need.” 

“Why don’t you try asking Starfleet directly? You’re a Queen, maybe they would-” 

Kristen shook her head. “I can’t, and I can’t leave the planet. I need someone else doing it for me- and I was lucky enough to find Starfleet’s members that can be a useful connection. In any case, I’m sure you’ll be able to _convince_ him to help us.” 

Raoul studied her more seriously. “I’m not going to torture anyone.” 

“Don’t tell me it would be the first time?” 

“No, but I don’t torture because other people order me to,” Raoul knew that kind of person: Krysten might be aware of her limits, but she was in control there, in her reign, and not afraid to demand others to do what she wanted without question her… sadly for her, Raoul wasn’t used to simply nod and accept bullshits like that. “I’m sure your men will be happy to torture someone else for a change.” 

“They will, eventually. The one we capture insist saying that he’s not part of Starfleet, so if you can’t convince him to drop the act, someone else will.” That said, she opened the door for him. 

Raoul took a deep breath and walked into the large space illuminated only by a circular window in the ceiling. He spotted a man sitting on the floor, hands locked over his head, and he wasn’t wearing any Starfleet’s suit. “Are you sure he's from Starfleet?” he asked without looking away. 

“We're still checking, but we're sure he is,” Krysten said, standing in the doorway. 

Raoul slowly approached the man that hasn't moved yet, head bent down. “Hey… you alive?” 

The man coughed weakly, a bandage around his head, and looked up, squinting his eyes, staring at him. 

Raoul froze on the spot. _Oh shit..._

James Kirk blinked tiredly. “I told you already, I don’t work for Starfleet-” He said before his blue eyes opened more and then he frowned. “Who the hell are you?” 

_**Oh, shit**_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And welcome back cliffhangers :D  
> The story is still growing, most of it already set in my brain, so hopefully, I'll get to the end this time as well.


	2. Chapter 2

_We say yeah with fists flying up in the air_

_Like we're holding onto something that's invisible there_

_'Cause we're living at the mercy of the pain and the fear_

_Until we get it, forget it, let it all disappear_

.-.-.-.-.-.

****  
_Around one month before_  


 

“This is the most stupid idea you ever got!” 

“You sure?” 

“During this week.” 

“It wasn't so bad at first- ow!” 

Leonard grabbed his Captain by the jacket and pulled him down, both taking cover behind a big wood-shelf while bullets were flying all over the library. “I swear, if you get shot- where’s your gun?” 

“Hum…“ 

“Dammit Jim!” 

“It’s fine! Don’t worry, we-“ Jim ducked more against the shelf, shielding his face from pieces of paper and wood, “We just have to wait for backups!” 

“And when backups are going to arrive?” 

“It’s not my fault if they’re late.” 

“You’re the Captain, everything wrong in this mission is on you!” 

“And you’re my boyfriend, you’re supposed to be always on my side!” 

“Who said that?” 

“It’s part of the _relationship pack_.” 

“You mean _it should be_ ,” Leonard huffed, patting away the debris from the blue suit of the medical section of Starfleet. 

Jim looked past the doctor and quickly shot at the man that suddenly appeared there, ready to attack them. 

Leonard turned and watched him collapse on the floor, then looked back at the Captain. “You found your gun.” 

“I _never_ lose my gun,” Jim snorted, noticing him staring so he scanned him better, “You ok?” 

Leonard took a deep breath and nodded, keeping a tight grasp on his shoulder. “Thanks.” 

“Last thing I need is being blamed for you getting hurt too,” Jim grinned slyly before the shooting stopped and more voice echoed from outside. “And that’s our backups. Happy now?” 

“I would’ve been happier to see them ten minutes ago…” 

“You really are a picky one, Bones,” Jim huffed before standing up to check the situation, then offering a hand to help him up to his feet. “You sure you’re ok?” 

“Yeah… what about you?” 

“Still in one piece. Come on.” 

Leonard nodded watching him heading to the exit of the big library that was now a complete mess. Once outside, he saw one of the Enterprise’ shuttles not too far, part of the crew arresting or keeping an eye on the members of the gang they just managed to defeat. Nyota was talking with the local officer, but glared at him and briefly nodded in relief. 

“Enterprise to Kirk. Captain, are you receiving?” 

Leonard blinked trying to focus and touched the comm located in the collar of his suit. “McCoy here. Jim- the Captain broke his comm, but he’s fine. Nice to hear your, Mr. Spock.”

“Likewise, Doctor. I presume our strategy was a success?” 

“Yeah, no need to show off… I'm going to check on the casualties involved in the shooting now, then we should be ready to leave this place. 'Guess the Council is waiting for a report, first.” 

“Very well. We’ll be ready to transfer you anytime.” 

“Copy that. Over.” Leonard took a deep breath and made a face, placing a hand on his side. Sighing, he straightened his back and moved to give help to whoever needed it. 

 

The Enterprise was on its way home four hours before, but the sudden request of help coming from the little planet convinced the Captain to take care of the problem without waiting for a formal authorization from Starfleet- because that was what James Kirk liked to do the most. 

Later on, after the fight in the library, the members of the Council of the planet were still thanking the Captain. “We are in debt with Starfleet. You helped us get our freedom back.” Said the old woman when they all stopped in the doorway of the principal building of the city.

“It’s just our duty. I’m glad we arrived in time,” Jim nodded, making a little bow, ready to leave. “It would’ve been a shame leaving a mercenary gang to destroy such a beautiful place.” 

She sighed, “They arrived all of sudden, full of weapons- and hate… and I fear we don’t have much of any of those.” 

“Sometimes it’s better that way.” 

“You mean as long as we have Starfleet protecting us.” She grinned. 

Jim smiled back, “We try our best. My regards to the rest of the Council.” 

"Thank you again, Captain Kirk.” 

Jim nodded and walked down the stairs, heading back to the library zone to check everything was fine when a soldier ran to meet him. 

“Captain Kirk! We need you in the infirmary.” 

“Me? Why? What happen?” 

“It’s Doctor McCoy, sir.” He said and the captain was already running. 

“He was fine when I left him twenty minutes ago, what happened to him?” Jim yelled without stopping. 

“He asked one of our doctors for some medication and-“ 

“Medication?” 

“Yes, but-“ 

“He was injured?” 

“He is fine, sir,” the soldier said trying to keep up until they stopped in front of the group of large tents standing as a provisory medical camp in the garden in front of the library. “He asked for painkillers, but the medicines used on Earth aren’t the same kind that we use here...” 

Jim wasn’t sure to be confused or worried. “What you mean?” he asked, but the answer was clear when the soldier guided him more ahead and both of them stopped close to McCoy’s bed, where the man was singing together with three men and some child. “Bones?” Jim called, hesitant. 

Leonard turned and smiled, “Hey, Jim- Jim is here, look!” he said sluggishly, grabbing one of the men under his arm. “Look. He’s my Jim. See? I told you he’s beautiful.” 

Jim blinked, blushing under the attention that suddenly was on him. “W- what kind of drugs you gave him?” he asked out loud. 

The soldier still next to him sighed, trying to hide a smile. “No drugs, sir, but our painkillers are stronger than yours. The doctor- our doctor, said they might have on you an effect similar to drinking something very inebriating.” 

“You mean like alcohol?” Jim stared at him, then at _his_ doctor that was happily staring at him with eyes half-open, and couldn’t stop a laugh, “Bones, are you drunk?” 

“Yes, I am.” He nodded proudly, making the people around him laugh as well. “I think I uner- unster- underestimated the collateral effects." He huffed at the third attempt at the word.

“Well, that's new,” Jim said standing next to the bed. “You don’t feel sick or anything?” 

“No, but…” 

“Just tell me what you need and-“ 

Leonard’s arms were around his chest in a second.

“Huh- ok… not exactly the moment for this, but ok,” Jim sighed, patiently patting his head, looking at the other Doctor that was approaching.

“Captain Kirk. I’m very sorry about the inconvenient,” she said, visibly tired. “Doctor McCoy said he needed some painkiller and I gave him what we usually use. I warned him, but-“ 

“It’s ok, don’t worry. As long as he’s fine.” 

“Yes, of course.” She nodded and smiled briefly at the doctor that was still squeezing the Captain into his arms, then someone called for her. “I have to go, now. Doctor McCoy should be fine after a few of hours of sleep. Thanks again for your help, Captain.” 

Jim nodded, watching the others smile and nod their thanks before leaving as well, giving the two of them some privacy. “Alright… Bones, time to take you back to the Enterprise.” He said patting his shoulders. 

“Humm…” 

“We’re done here and you need to rest, so-“ 

“I like being drunk.” 

“I know, but not on duty. Come on.” Jim carefully helped him to stand, keeping one of his arms over his shoulders to support the doctor, hearing a little groan of pain from him. “The painkillers didn't work?” 

“Slow effect, Jim. That’s why it makes you instantly drunk.” He snorted as it was the most obvious thing. 

“Why you haven’t told me you were hurt?” 

Leonard suddenly looked around in alert, “Who’s hurt?” 

“ _You_ are, Bones.” Jim sighed, trying to press the comm in the doctor's jacket once they were outside the camp.

“I’m not.” He murmured taking advantage of being so close, brushing the nose against his cheek.

“Yes, you are. Kirk to Enterprise, you copy?” 

“I miss my bathtub…” 

“Y-your what?” 

“Spock here.” Arrived the Vulcan’s reply.

“Spock we- we are ready to leave,” Jim said trying to ignore the doctor that was now poking his side. 

“I’ll warn the transporter room. Be ready.” 

“As always… Bones, can you stop?” Jim snorted. 

“You like it?” 

“I don’t- ow.” 

“You sure?” 

“You’re pinching me, am I supposed to like that?” 

“I don’t know- maybe you do.” 

“Oh my God…” the captain groaned.

“I’m your boyfriend, Jim. I need to know if you-“ 

“We’re _not_ having this conversation in the middle of a mission.” 

Leonard blinked sleepily and stared at him for a long moment before blankly ask, “Why not?” 

“SPOCK, whenever you’re ready,” Jim cried at the sky and, finally, both of them disappeared from the street and reappeared in the transporter room on the Enterprise. 

Spock was waiting for them, and his frown deepened examining them. “Doctor McCoy needs medical attention?”

“No, he’s just drunk.” Jim said moving down from the platform, “He needs to rest and sleep this off, so-“ 

“So he will tell me about his kinks,” Leonard nodded. 

“ _So_ I’m taking him to his room.” Jim correct him.

Spock nodded, “Anything we can help you with?” 

“Do you have kinks, Spock?” 

“Bones, can you just-” 

“I don’t think I follow, Doctor.” 

“I mean, what’s the strangest thing that can turn you o-“ 

“ **That’s something we don’t need to know**.” Jim interrupted. 

“But- wait- I’m having a conversation with my friend Spock!” Leonard snorted being dragged away, leaving the Vulcan slightly confused while the rest of the crew was trying not to laugh. 

“I swear, I never saw you this drunk,” Jim said walking through the corridors of the spaceship. 

“I never saw myself this drunk either. Isn’t that bad, though…” 

“Sure… kinks aside.” 

“Isn’t that included in the _relationship pack_ as well?”

“Only when you’ll be sober enough to talk about it,” Jim sighed patiently. “Here, your bed is waiting for you.” 

“Huh…” Leonard slowed down in front of the door and hold on him, hiding the face down into his neck. “Your room.” 

“My room?” 

“I wanna see the aquarium.” 

Jim rolled his eyes, “That’s a lame excuse.” 

“Your room.” The doctor said again, voice low and sleepy, and his Captain didn’t have the heart to say no. 

 

The way to Jim’s quarter didn’t go as easy as he was hoping, with Leonard yelling- or _growling_ at everyone they met to _“Stay away from my Jim”_. It would’ve been worse if half of the crew wasn’t aware about their relationship already. The other half was used to them messing around, so probably they just thought it was routine. 

“Here we are.” Jim let the door slide open and moved both of them inside. The second it slid closed again, he was smashed against it, Leonard taking possession of his lips. Trapped between him and the door, Jim could just grab the doctor’s hips and enjoy the heat of the moment, their body brushing together, their mouth tasting each other with such intensity and desire… He knew by then that Leonard was the passionate type, but now it seemed like the doctor was finally ignoring whatever kind of limits he forced on himself since they officially become a couple, almost six months before.

Their gasps and soft groans filled the room illuminated only by the dim blue light of the aquarium and the few little lights in the corners of the ceiling, until Jim noticed that they were both more than aroused by then, and slowly, painfully, grabbed him by the shoulders to put enough distance between them to talk. “You’re not making it easy for me…” he said while regaining his breath.

“Good things never come easily,” Leonard murmured. 

“I sure will-“ Jim accepted another kiss, “if you continue like this.” He added still breathing fast, staring at those lips that curved into a sly smile. 

Leonard took a deep breath, both hands slowly moving across Jim’s neck and hair. “You don’t want to…?” 

“I do. I really, really want to, but-“ He regretted saying it, because Leonard took that as an invitation, but how Jim could complain? Leonard’s lips were so soft, his tongue so hot and- and things were quickly drifting out of control. Jim groaned nervously and grabbed him by the collar of the shirt to move him away before smashing the doctor against the shelf close by, returning the favor. And Leonard sure sounded like he was just waiting for it. 

A low, weak chirping came from the console next to the door, calling them back to the present- or at least one of them. 

Jim stopped slowly, wondering how long his will was going to last, hands still gripping on the fabric of Leonard’ shirt. “I should go.” 

“No, you don’t.” 

“You know I have to.” 

“You’re the Captain, you can do whatever you want on this ship,” Leonard huffed, scanning his body, “and that also includes me.” 

Jim whined sadly, head down against his chest. “You’re not helping…” 

“I know… Sorry.”

Jim looked up and stared at those unsure and sleepy eyes, caressing his face. “Where you got hurt?” 

“What?” 

“You asked for painkillers because you were hurt. Where?” 

Leonard pondered the question. “I- my chest… I think?” he poked at his side, “I don’t feel anything…” 

Jim sighed. “Come here,” he said making him sit on the bed, removing his shirt. Once that gone, he tried to ignore the enjoyment on the doctor’s face and focus on the patch on his side. He carefully removed it a bit, revealing a bad, dark bruise. “You could’ve said something about this.”

“I’m the doctor, Jim. I care about the others.” 

“And I care about you.” 

Leonard smiled and trapped him into another hug, dragging him down on the bed. 

“Bones, take it easy- that bruise is going to hurt like hell tomorrow,” Jim huffed out against his chest. 

“It’s ok… I don’t feel it.” 

“Not forever.” 

“I miss this…” 

“What?” Jim tried to break free but managed only to push himself up on the mattress, looking down at him. 

“We weren’t so close since… forever.” 

“It was just- maybe three weeks… Ok, you’re right.” He sighed, “But we both agreed to stay professional on board. We have to.” 

Leonard stared blankly at him, hands tangled and resting on his lower back. “I regret my decision.” 

The Captain huffed a laugh, “Please don’t. You should be the responsible one, here.” 

“It’s just… harder than I thought,” he said after a moment. “I’ve never loved anyone like I love you, so… It’s hard not to kiss you- touch you every time I want to.” 

Jim blinked, feeling his face turning red even in that semi-darkness. "I know. Isn’t easy for me either.” 

“I don’t want the others thinking we’re joking. This is- this isn't a joke.” 

Jim smiled and lowered on his elbow to kiss him again, soft and sweet. “We’re not a joke.” 

“We’re certainly not a joke,” Leonard nodded, then sighed, shaking his head. “I'm sorry, I- I don’t know what I’m saying anymore. I feel so tired…” 

“You need to sleep.” 

“Don't let me do anything stupid, ok?” 

“Promise.” Jim was going to laugh to tears when the doctor would have sober up. He helped him move under the blankets and stayed next to him until the doctor was asleep, then, he slowly stood up and walked to the console. “Kirk here. Report.” He asked in a low voice.

“We’re ready to warp back to Earth, Captain.” Sulu said. “Is Doctor McCoy alright?” 

“Yeah…” Jim checked the man once again, “He just needs to rest. I’ll be on the bridge in a minute. Anything else?” 

“We got an official message for you from Starfleet. Seems urgent and- confidential.”

“I’ll read it now. Over.” Jim looked at the computer on the desk and turned it on. He frowned at the message, then read it completely and all the warmth disappeared from his body. Taking a deep breath, he looked back at Leonard and closed the laptop, the room feeling suddenly colder than before.

 

When Leonard woke up, half of his face buried in the pillow, the first thing he saw was the naked back of his boyfriend searching for a new shirt in the closet. Blinking, mind still blank, Leonard studied Jim’s shoulder blades and muscles, his spine barely visible and his hips- too bad for the trousers covering the best part. 

Jim looked back then, grinning at him without turning completely. “Enjoying the view?” 

“I am.” 

“You don’t want to ask me something?” 

The doctor hugged the pillow, frowning a bit. “About what?” 

“Oh, I don’t know,” Jim wore another yellow shirt, leaving it open on the front, “Something about kinks, for started?” 

Leonard simply stared for a moment. “Oh my God…” he groaned then, hiding his face into the pillow. 

“I didn’t know we were ready for that kind of conversation.” 

“It wasn’t a dream, was it?” 

“‘Guess after six months it’s time to evolve our relationship.” 

“I thought it was a dream…” 

“Thinking about it, there is actually something I would like you to wear-“ 

“ _I thought it was all a dream_ , damn it!” Leonard cried through the fabric. 

Jim laughed and lay next to him with a little jump. "Sorry, it was all real and I enjoyed every second of it.” 

Leonard’s head flinched back up, staring intently at him. “You- we…?” 

“Ignored all the rules and lose ourselves in a night of extremely passionate sex? No, sadly we didn’t. Despite you really, really wanted to.” Jim said with a melodramatic sigh. “I never saw you like that before, you know?” 

The doctor groaned and hid his face in the pillow again. 

“Don’t worry, I actually like you being a bit rough and demanding. And jealous.” 

“ _Jealous_?” 

“You yelled at half of the crew to stay away from me because _I’m yours_ until I put you to bed,” Jim said smiling innocently down at him, back against the wall, arms crossed over the chest. 

“I did not.” 

“You did.” 

Leonard studied him and then just dropped his head again. “Shit…” 

“You should get drunk more often, you know?” 

“Damn those stupid, alien painkillers,” Leonard snorted, turning around to lay on his back, flinching slightly when he poked at the patch on his side. 

“That’s what you get for keeping secrets with your Captain,” Jim huffed. “When it happened, anyway?” 

“When they throw you downstairs. I tried to dodge a kick but…” he sighed with a shrug. 

“I should’ve been there.” 

“Oh, shut up. You can’t be everywhere every time someone is in danger. It was my mistake to come with you in the first place. I’m a doctor, not a fighter.” 

“You are. More often than you think.” 

Leonard looked up and saw him smiling. “Yeah, well… this wasn’t one of those times.” He murmured looking at the room in front of them, and blinked in confusion. “This isn’t my room.” 

“No. It’s my room.” 

“Why you brought me in your room?” 

“Because you begged me.” 

“Oh, for God’ sake,” Leonard cried again, hands over his face in despair. 

“I thought you were ok with those relationship’s rules to keep on board.” 

“Jim…” 

“Well, you said you regret it. It just surprised me because you’re the one that come up with them.” 

“And I was serious about it. I am. You’re the Captain here, and I’m the CMO. We have to stay professional on the job...” 

“But you would like us to- be a bit more _unprofessional_?” 

Leonard sighed, rubbing his forehead with one hand. “No. I’m-“ he dropped his arm in resignation. “I would like to be just a little more _us_. It’s- I mean, we have a five-year mission waiting for us when we’ll be back on Earth, Jim. I don’t know how it’s going to be if I- if we’ll have to be _professional_ to each other all the time.” 

“Are you saying you would miss me so much you wouldn’t be able to focus on your job?” 

“Why you think I volunteer to help you as a bait in that library? I already miss you.” Leonard snorted, pushing himself up to sit, back against the wall. When he turned, Jim was staring at him with shining eyes and a soft smile on his face. “I’m a fucking sweetheart, I know. Go figure.” He snorted, looking away. 

“No, no- hey, it’s the same for me. The professional-thing it’s slowly killing me as well, but what you said about our roles on this ship was right,” Jim said scooting closer, entangling their hands together. “But if we both want to, I don't know, take it a bit easier, maybe we- could.” 

Leonard’s face was slightly red, looking down at their hands. “I'm sorry, I know this is the wrong time and place to go all drama about this-" 

"I'm more concerned about why you're telling me about this _only_ now." 

"Because that medicine really messed me up...” 

“I think that helped, actually. You should’ve- we should’ve talk about this sooner.” 

“Look, I’m not saying we need to stay hands on hands on the bridge,” 

“I wonder how Spock would react to that...” 

“but if you want me to come with you in a five-year mission, having occasional moments together hiding around the ship, risking a heart attack every time... I don’t think I can do it.” 

Jim stared at him for a moment, then asked, “Were you planning to say something about all this if it wasn’t for those painkillers?” 

“Probably not.” was the instant, cold response.

Jim breathed out a sad laugh, “Bones…” 

“I didn’t want to put you in a corner for something like this.” 

“Well, you put me in a corner anyway. Against that door, actually… To do something different, but, still, here we are.” 

“Jim, if you don’t agree with me, it’s fine, I understand, but-“ 

“Bones, I was ready to throw the hell all the protocols a few hours ago. Because of you. Do you have any idea of how hard was to resist you?” 

“That’s why- oh come on, I’m not that irresistible,” Leonard snorted nervously, but a patient, deep breath from Jim was the only comment he got, so he continued, “I know usually isn’t you the reasonable one, and now I’m- I don’t know, maybe I’m going insane or something.” 

“Yeah, there’s a terribly dangerous disease that can cause this.” 

“Which one?” 

“I think you heard about it. It’s called _love_.” 

Leonard blinked and closed his mouth, blowing out a laugh. “You know if there’s a cure?” 

“Oh, more than one. I can show you some example if you want?” 

“Enlighten me, doctor.” Leonard huffed, letting him sit on top of him, enjoying the warmth of his body and of the kiss that followed, firmly grabbing his hips, shivering while Jim’s hands traveled from his shoulders to his face and then thorough his hair. 

“After all this time, you’re still able to surprise me,” Jim murmured moving back just enough to look at him. 

“My romantic side is reserved only for a few,” Leonard smiled a bit, then studied him. “So you like me being jealous?” 

“It was nice to see you care so much about me,” Jim minimized, looking down at his chest. 

“Oh really?” the doctor snorted, offended. 

Jim laughed and kissed him again. “As you said, you're good at hiding your romantic side. Maybe too good.” 

Leonard made an annoyed sound and flipped the position, staying on top, between his legs. “You want me to scream to the whole galaxy that you’re mine?” 

“That'd be nice, for started.” Jim nodded with a grin, dragging him down for another kiss. 

That was when the console next to the bed decided to chirp, making both of them groan. 

“And this is why being less professional wouldn’t change much our situation,” Jim laughed sadly. 

Leonard moved away, laying next to him. “Jim, I told you what I want, but you’re not forced to agree with it. What you think about it?” 

Jim took a deep breath and then smiled at him. “I think we can try and see what happens. There are no rules stopping us from being together on board- and even if there was one, you know how much I like to break them.” 

“Not for me.” 

“Especially for you.” 

“I’ll kick you in a cell myself.” 

“I know you would,” Jim laughed, “but I think we’re old enough to manage a mature relationship even on a spaceship if that’s what you want.” 

“I made that pretty clear by now. I asked what _you_ want.” 

“More time with my sexy doctor? I’m totally up for it.” Jim grinned and rolled on one side to kiss him again before moving down the bed. “Kirk here. On my way to the bridge, Mr. Spock.” He said pushing the button on the console. 

“Very well, Captain.” Was the simple, unsurprised answer. 

“Where are we, anyway?” Leonard said, rubbing his eyes. 

“Almost home.” 

“No warp?” 

“There was no rush.” 

Leonard blinked more awake and studied the Captain standing in front of the device. He knew that straight and serious posture. “What’s wrong?” he asked, and when there was no answer, he added, “You’re rethinking about this, aren’t you?” 

“What?” Jim turned, confused. “No, it’s not about us. I got a message after we were back on the Enterprise, from the Starfleet’s Council.” He said, leaning against the edge of the desk close by.

Leonard tilted his head and stood up, walking to him- studying him. “What they want?” 

“They want to see me to discuss a mission I should oversee.” 

“You mean us? The Enterprise?” 

Jim shook his head, “No. I called them already. I should command a little group they already made up.”

Leonard frowned. “What kind of mission are we talking about?” 

“I can’t tell you.” He answered with a sigh. “I wasn’t even supposed to tell anyone about it.” 

Leonard frowned, taken aback. “You never give a shit about orders, why you suddenly care? Why- why you waited until now to tell me about this?” 

“Because we were talking about more important things. I was going to tell you about it after the meeting.” 

“Why, you will tell me what this secret mission is about by then?” 

“I don’t know.” 

“What you mean _you don’t know_?” 

“It means that I don't know. I need to talk to the Admirals first.” 

They stared at each other for another moment, then Leonard snorted in disbelief, “Being unprofessional is really out of our reach.” 

“This have nothing to do with that.” 

“Oh, really? You were ok to evolve this relationship not even five minutes ago, and Starfleet's orders are suddenly more important than anything. What I should think about it?” 

“And you also said how much our roles on this ship are important-“ 

Leonard's eyes flashed anger at that. “Are you serious?” 

Jim breathed out, struggling for the right words. “Listen, we promised to have no secrets between us, that’s why I told you about this- even if shouldn’t have. I told you because it’s you- because I love you and because I wanted to. I’m don’t know the details, but after the meeting, I’ll tell you the rest if I can.” 

Leonard snorted an ironic laugh. "Yes, Captain," he said searching and wearing his shirt back on. 

“Bones, come on... don't do that...”

“You know what? We should stay on the _professional_ a bit longer. You might want to keep it that way.” 

“I don’t. Bones-“ Jim followed him at the door, but the doctor was long gone, smashing it in front of him. The Captain could just kick the door and go get ready for the landing.

 

The Enterprise reached Earth when in San Francisco was late afternoon. The crew was put on leave until new orders, only few of them knew that their Captain had been called for a quite urgent meeting. 

It was almost midnight when Jim left the building with a dark expression on his face. He stopped on top of the stairs, staring at the rain falling down, then noticed someone sitting a bench, under the plastic roof of a little stand, an umbrella placed against it. 

Leonard watched him run until he was standing in front of him, fist hidden in the pockets of the jacket.

“You could've waited at home, I was going to-“ 

“What they said?” Leonard interrupted. 

Jim took a deep breath and sat next to him, shaking the rain from his hair. “I have to leave tomorrow morning.” 

The doctor shook his head, looking in front of him. “And I bet you still can’t tell me where you’re going or why, so before I start screaming, what you _can_ tell me?” 

“That I wish I could ignore the _confidential_ written in red, big letters on the briefing’s documents,” Jim said sadly, “And that I would stay with you if I could.” 

“We both know you could easily do both those things.” 

Jim sighed and stared apologetically at him, hating that cold, blank voice. “You know that I would already tell you everything if I could.” 

“Ok. So I guess I’ll just stay here, wondering if I’ll see you again.” 

“Bones…” 

“I’m still your doctor, I could ask to come with you. They might actually-“ 

“Don’t you dare.” 

Leonard stopped at the sudden serious voice and looked at him in silence. 

“Not this time. I don’t want to put you in danger again.” Jim added.

“So it is a dangerous mission.” 

“Isn’t you the one always saying that you’re a doctor, not a soldier?” 

Leonard saw the little grin on his face, but that wasn’t enough to stop his angry response, “Go ahead and enjoy your suicide mission, then.” 

Jim grabbed him by the arm when he stood, ready to leave. “Bones, wait…” 

“I’m gonna punch you, I swear to God.” 

“It wouldn’t be the first time. Can you listen to me for a moment before leaving?” Jim said, his firm gaze meeting the angry one.

The doctor was ready to punch him indeed, but then he took a deep, nervous breath and just sit down. 

“First of all, this mission is going to be dangerous? Yes, like any other mission we dealt with since the beginning. It shouldn’t take long, but you know we don’t work on schedules, and you also know that it must be an important mission if they asked me to keep any information strictly between the team they’ve already chosen.” 

Leonard kept staring silently at the ground. 

“Second, about us. You know I hate hiding things from you, but this time it’s not just about me: is required for the safety of other people. I’ll try to come back to you faster than I can, and less injured than I can, but I’ll understand if you won’t wait for me-”

“Do you really want a punch in the face? Because you’re-“ 

“but even if you don’t,” Jim interrupted the instant angry rant, “once I’ll be back, I’ll hunt you down whenever you are and tell you everything.” That said, there was another moment of silence. The doctor didn’t say anything, and then just looked away shaking his head. “I know it seems like I’m doing the opposite of what we talked about on the ship, but it’s not. I swear, I meant every single word.” Jim insisted.

“And casually a big ass, secret mission suddenly required your assistance. How convenient.” 

“I didn’t ask for it. Starfleet asked for me.” Jim said studying him for a long moment and then asked, “You want to me to say no?” 

“You’re going to tell me everything if you refuse the assignment?” 

“Probably, yeah.” 

Leonard closed his eyes, passing a hand over them before dropping it, resigned. “Jim, I swear, if you don’t come back in one piece…” 

“I promise you, I will.” 

“You’ll need to be careful. No heroic bullshits.” 

“I won’t.” 

“Without me or even Spock covering you, God only knows what could happen...”

“I have someone waiting for me. I won't miss the date.” 

“You better. And this better be a very damn important mission.” Leonard continued nervously, looking at the other that was smiling patiently. Leonard’s anger slowly disappeared and worry took its place. “I know you have to go, but- Jim, you know I can’t stay too long without be sure you’re still alive…” 

Jim huffed a laugh and dragged him into a hug. “I promise, I’ll call you as soon as possible. It’s an official mission, anyway. I won’t be alone.” 

“Without any of us checking on you, everything could happen.” 

“Same to you,” Jim said, pulling back to look at him, “You think I won’t be worried about you?” 

“ _What_ exactly you think is going to happen here?” the doctor snorted. 

“Leaving the sexiest doctor of Starfleet all alone, while I’m away on a mission… what if someone take the chance to steal you from me?” 

Leonard blinked, face blank. “You know, it’s still hard to believe you’re a Starfleet's Captain.” 

Jim grinned, staring lovingly at him. “I’m gonna miss you, Doctor McCoy.” He murmured with a hint of sadness. 

“You better hurry and fulfill your task then. Not sure how long I’ll resist to my millions of fans.” 

“You’re a cruel doctor," the Captain sighed, then he asked more seriously, "You're still going to be unprofessional with me when I'll be back?" 

“You owe me five unprofessional years.” 

"Can't wait for it," Jim said with a grin, gently grabbing his neck, feeling him smile into the kiss they shared under the sound of the rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies, but updates will probably be very slow for now. See this sweet chapter 2 as a gift... It's a rare thing so soon in my fics. Merry Christmas!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the grumpiest waiter I ever meet in a pizzeria for inspiring me to unlock chapter 4. And that means I can free chapter 3!  
> Happy holidays!

_Waiting for the end to come_

_Wishing I had strength to stand_

_This is not what I had planned_

_It's out of my control_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Living in a situation of constant tension, with hate and war spreading in the whole country of Yuna as quickly as fire in the wind, the kind of meeting that was taking place in the Royal Palace would have probably left more than one person confused.

Queen Krysten was standing in front of the throne, arms crossed, eyes following the man that was walking in circle few steps away from her. She kept staring, waiting. 

“Alright, let me get this straight,” Raoul said after a moment, looking at her, “An unknown ship was flying around Yuna a few days ago and you simply decided to shoot it down?” 

“A group of rebels shoot it down,” Krysten pointed out. “We managed to contact the ship, but they crashed before giving us any information. We searched for them and found that man, James Kirk.” 

"And you instinctively knew he was from Starfleet?" 

"My men searched the ship after the crash and found pieces of information that confirmed my thoughts." 

“What about the rest of the crew? You couldn't just ask them?” 

“Some had been already killed by the rebels when we reached the crash location. We brought here Kirk and two others but they were badly injured. They didn’t make it.” 

“That’s the official statement?” 

She raised her eyebrow, “You think I _needed_ to make an official statement?” 

Raoul took a deep, nervous breath. “And then you decided to lock him in that prison? And for how long, if I wouldn’t come here?” 

“Probably until I would’ve found an efficient way I could use him.” 

The mercenary blinked, not sure anymore if the whole situation was real or not. “I'm starting to think you have a different meaning for the word _kidnapping_ on this planet…” 

“I saved his life.” 

“You kidnapped him. Just as you did with me.” 

“He would be dead by now if I-“ 

“If you didn’t **kidnapped** him.” 

Krysten nervously stared at him. “I have my reasons.” 

“Yeah, so who cares if this situation is getting worst and worst by every second, right?" Raoul groaned passing both hands over his face. "Don’t you get it? If he has lost his memory-“ 

“We don’t know that for sure.” She said, staring intently at him. “You know him?” 

Raoul sighed and shook his head. “No.” 

“You sure?” 

“Half of Starfleet was searching for me after I left Earth. I can’t remember all of them,” Raoul snorted, “Don’t you said you have my files? You should know.” 

“Our database was damaged some days ago during another attack. I’m waiting for it to be fixed so I’ll get the rest of the information.” 

“I thought you’ve already read all about me.” 

Krysten smiled politely. “Only the parts I needed to. I don’t care about the story of your life.” 

“That’s not very nice for a Queen to say.” 

She ignored the comment and sat down on the throne. “Once we’ll be able to use our database again, I’ll search for this James Kirk as well, so I’ll know if I need him or not.” 

“You looked pretty convinced to want to use him already…” 

“If he can take you inside Starfleet, yes. If he cleans the pavements for them, I doubt he will be of any help.” 

_I wish he was just that._ Raoul sighed. “They might care a lot about their janitors too.” 

She smiled again that cold smile of her. “I don’t.” 

“Fair enough. So, while we wait for the info, I could- don’t know, try talking to him?” 

“I thought you didn’t want to after I saw you running away from his cell.” 

“Seeing blood makes me sick,” Raoul said, but the Queen wasn’t buying it, so he grinned. “No, it doesn't... Well, I was surprised- and worried.” 

She frowned a little, “Worried?” 

“If that man is actually in Starfleet, they’re still searching for me for the mess I’ve made on Earth six months ago, and now I’m helping you in the kidnap of another one of them...” 

Krysten looked unimpressed, but then a slight smile appeared on her lips. “To be a man with one foot in the grave, you care a lot about your future.” 

“ _One foot_ doesn’t mean _completely_ ,” He commented, the same innocent tone she used during their first meeting. “What can I say? I like to live on the edge.” 

“You’re not scared to fall?” 

Raoul stared into her gray eyes and just shrugged. “Not anymore.” 

Krysten pondered his words, then nodded once. “Fine. Go talk with him. See what you can do. However, if he won’t be of any help-“ 

“You’ll send him to work down in the mines as well?” 

“There’s still plenty of space in there.” 

Raoul sighed and then looked at the soldier standing behind him, handing him his jacket. “About time,” he snorted wearing it and following him away from the room. 

 

Walking through the corridors of the _fancy prison_ downstairs, Raoul wondered if the whole situation was a joke- or just a trap. Maybe Starfleet was already flying to Yuna to kill him once and for all… and maybe the Captain was just waiting for the right moment. Despite the little knowledge he had about James Kirk, he was pretty sure the Captain would’ve gone wild seeing him there- probably even tried to crash those chains, risking a broken arm in the attempt, just to kill Raoul Morten… and he didn’t. He didn’t lose his mind, he didn’t screamed nor cursed.

 _He’s a good actor or he’s a really good killer,_ Raoul thought while the door of the cell was open again, _or he really lost his memory and we’re both going to die on this messed up planet_. 

Jim looked up and sighed, “You again. Let me guess, you’re the bad cop here?” 

Raoul stopped few steps away from him, silently studying him. 

Jim stared back and just shrugged, hands hanging down on both sides to his head from the wall where his wrists were chained. “You can keep using me a punching bag all day, it won’t change anything.” 

“That’s an option… or you could just confess.” 

“Confess what? That I’m in Starfleet?” Jim laughed, “In what language do I have to say that I’m not? I don’t work for them- why should I? I’m just a guy from Iowa!” 

Raoul kept staring, making a step closer. “How I know you’re not lying?” 

“Maybe because I would’ve already escaped from here if I had any kind of training!” He yelled, “Do I look like a soldier to you?” 

“Maybe.” 

Jim shook his head, looking away. 

Raoul made another step and crouched in front of him. “You know who I am?” 

The blonde looked up again. “I don’t think so… I owe you money or something?” 

_Leonard is going to rip the skin from my living body if this shit is real_ , Raoul thought and shivered because the doctor was probably actually able to do that. “Alright… why don’t you tell me what’s the last thing you remember?”

Jim sighed, looking away, trying to think. “I was in a pub… I saw a nice girl- a beautiful woman, long black hair, dark skin, stunning smile… then some douche interrupted us and we started fighting. Then I woke up here.” 

“Nothing about Starfleet? Spaceship? Stupid colorful suits?” 

“No, I told you.” 

“Think harder.” 

Jim stared nervously. “The only thing connected to Starfleet was my father, ok? And he’s dead. That’s it.” 

“Your father?” 

“He was a Captain in Starfleet.” 

“You don’t say…” Raoul had no idea about it, but that information wasn’t really helpful. 

“Yes, I say. Look, can I have my call? A lawyer? You can’t just keep me here for no reason- and since when police use chains like these?” 

“I guess here the law is different from Earth.” 

Jim closed his mouth, blinking in surprise. “I’m- this is not Earth?” 

Raoul shook his head, standing up. “I’m afraid not.” He said, starting to walk around in the room. 

“They took me away from Earth? You kidnapped me?”

“I have nothing to do with this. They’re keeping me here against my will as well.” The other snorted. “Sure is that your amnesia isn’t helping.” 

“I don’t have any damn amnesia!” 

“Seriously, are you-“ Raoul stopped his rant, and then asked, “What year is it?” 

“What you mean what year?” 

“On Earth. What year is it for you?” 

Jim stared back, but a slight uncertainty appeared on his face when he answered the question. 

Raoul made some counts. “That should be… around five years ago, on Earth’s time.” 

Jim said nothing, just stared in silence for a long moment. “You’re lying.” 

“And why should I?” 

“I don’t know. You’re the one working with this crazy people!” 

“I’m not. I told you, they kidnapped me too.” 

“How I could’ve lost five years? I’m not- oh, now you’re going to tell me that I’m really part of Starfleet too, right?” Jim said but got no answer, just a resigned face. “Bullshit. That's all bullshits.” 

“Why? Wasn’t your dream to be a hero?” Raoul said with a shrug, “To go around space saving the galaxy and recruiting people you don’t deserve?” 

“I- wait, what?” 

“I bet you couldn’t wait for it. Following your father footstep and all that shit?” 

“My father died because of his job. You think I would ever risk my life- or someone else’s, just for the _greatest good_?” Jim said angrily, shaking the chains. “If there’s something I would never do, is join Starfleet.” He said and looked down, “That’s not the place for me.” 

Raoul stared at him trying to hide his surprise. Was this the real James Kirk? The same man he fought against months before, ready to die to protect his crew and the whole galaxy? 

The door opened and a soldier appeared, “Time’s up. The Queen wants to see you.” he said and Raoul nodded, leaving the cell. 

“Yeah, right. Why don’t you tell Your Highness that she can’t keep me here, Starfleet or not!” Jim yelled from behind, “I did nothing wrong! These people have no right to keep me here!” he continued screaming at the closed door. 

 

Raoul was used noticing when people hated him, and that’s what he saw walking back in the throne room: the General was waiting not too far from the throne where the Queen was sitting, an angry look on her face. “I wonder what I did wrong this time,” he said once in front of her. 

“Maybe hiding the truth about James Tiberius Kirk from me?” Krysten said, her voice cold as her eyes. 

“I did?” 

“He and his crew of the Enterprise are one of the most famous inside Starfleet.” 

“Oh, you mean _that_.” 

“He’s a Captain and he was also involved in the conflict against you!” She yelled, standing up. “You said you didn’t know him. You lied to me.” 

Raoul sighed. “In my defense, I had no reason not to.” 

Krysten huffed a cold laugh. “I could kill you right now, right here. Both you and James Kirk.” She said and looked at one of the soldiers in the room, “Bring here the prisoner.” 

“You could do that, yes, but it would make angry lots of people- I mean about Kirk, not me, of course, but-“ he added taking a step back, raising his hands when the General moved against him, “but you still need me.” 

“Give me one reason why I should keep you alive,” the Queen hissed. 

“I can give you two. One, I don’t know Kirk that much, but I think you already burned your chance to gain his trust and one thing I know about him is that he’s stubborn enough to die rather than surrender. Second, he might still consider to trust _me_.” 

The Queen did not looked impressed. “You are his enemy. You're accused of trying to kill both him and part of his crew.” 

“But he doesn’t remember about that,” Raoul pointed out, making a step forward again, “Right now he only knows that I’ve been kidnapped too. I could try to convince him to help you- and help him remember what you need.” 

“How?” 

“I just have to understand what can trigger his memories. They’ll come back to him by themselves.” 

“And you’re really able to do something like that?” The General asked coldly. 

“I can be very friendly with people that don’t torture and blackmail me,” he snorted, then looked at the Queen again. “Let me try. If I fail, you can always kill me.” 

Krysten thought for a moment. “What guarantees I have you’re not trying to turn the situation against me?” 

“That fact that I’m willingly offering my help isn’t enough?” He asked, but not her, nor the General looked impressed. “ _I’m more ready to help you rather than him_ sounds better?” Raoul said more seriously. “I have no interest in helping Starfleet nor its soldiers. If helping you will keep me alive, that’s enough for me.” 

“The prisoner is here,” one of the soldiers announced while other two were dragging an angry James Kirk inside the room. 

“But if you tell him about me and what I’ve done, he won’t trust me either,” Raoul continued to whisper to the Queen, “And you’re going to waste lots of time before getting what you want from Starfleet.” 

Krysten stayed quiet and looked at the prisoner forced down on his knees next to the other one. 

Jim looked at everyone until he stooped his eyes on her. “Your Highness. I’m free to go now?” 

She didn’t answer and asked instead, “Do you know a man called Raoul Morten?” and the said man stared in surprise at her. 

Jim huffed incredulously and stayed in stubborn silence. 

The General was next to him in a second, pulling him up by the hair, “The Queen made a question. You should answer.” He hissed. 

“General…” Krysten said raising a hand, and he harshly let him go. “Please, answer the question.” 

“I don’t know anyone with that name,” Jim snarled, “but he sounds like an asshole.” 

Raoul shook his head but sighed in relief. 

“What about James Kirk, Captain of the Enterprise and member of Starfleet?” she asked again. 

“It sounds funny and not real.” 

“We have information that tells otherwise,” she continued. “You are actually a Captain of Starfleet, and I fear the accident damaged your memory.” 

“What accident?” 

“Your shuttle crashed,” Raoul said.

Jim looked at him, “So you _are_ into this?” 

“No. I’m just-“ 

“He is offering to help you remember,” Krysten interrupted, staring at the mercenary. “If he won’t be able to do so, I have no reason to keep him alive.” 

“What?” Jim asked incredulously, but his incredulous smile slowly faded watching the cold expression of the Queen. “Look, I don’t have any amnesia- he don’t have to help me remember anything. Just let him go.” 

Raoul said nothing, shaking his head. 

“I have to differ.” She stated. 

“You can’t just kill him because _I_ can’t help you!”

“Take him back to his cell. Both of them.” Krysten said, “We’ll talk again when you’ll calm down, Captain.” 

“You’re leaving me with him?” Raoul asked, confused.

“I’m not a damn Captain!” Jim kept yelling while he and Raoul were dragged away. 

When they were gone, the General moved closer to the Queen. “You made clear to the Captain that Morten is not on our side for a reason, I suppose.” 

“I don’t trust him, but he’s right. I can’t waste any more time,” she said sitting down on the throne with a sigh. “Let’s give him a chance. If he can’t make James Kirk remember, we’ll use other methods.” 

The General stared down at her. “We’re already wasting time.” 

“I won’t give up,” Krysten said angrily, looking sideways at him. “Not yet.” 

 

Once down in the prison, Raoul’s concerns about being left with the man that would’ve killed him instantly if having the slightest idea of who he was, disappeared when he saw the guards restraining him again. However, Kirk didn’t stop trashing and kicking everywhere and at everyone until his wrists were safely locked. 

“Having fun?” Raoul commented from the doorstep when the three guards were done, visibly stressed by their task.

“It’s a damn fighter, this one,” one of them snorted, massaging his leg where a kick had landed. 

“Luckily for you, I’m a good prisoner,” Raoul smiled innocently, showing his free hands. 

“We didn’t forget about you, don’t worry,” another one said. “The General warned us you won’t try to do anything.” 

“For now,” Raoul commented coldly. 

“That’s enough for us.” The other huffed.

“We’ll keep an eye on you both, so don’t think we trust you now,” another guard added, pushing him inside the cell and closing the door behind him. 

When they were all gone, the only sound in the cell was the captain still trashing his restrains. “Can you stop that?” Raoul snorted looking at him. 

Jim’s anger flashed against him, “And what, just let them do whatever they want?” 

“Those chains are made of solid metal so unless you’re some kind of- gigantic green, angry monster, there’s nothing you can do about it.” 

Breathing hard, Jim shook his head and pushed the chains one more time before just let his hands hang down from the wall. “Why you haven’t tried to escape just now? They were all distracted because of me.” 

“Because my options out there are limited,” Raoul answered, looking up at the window in the ceiling: what he could see was probably the back of the palace. Maybe he could break the glass or- 

“You can’t make me remember something that is not true, you know that, right?” 

“Looks like we’ll have to work on your concept of _truth_ , then.” 

“I told you, I’m not part of Starfleet!” 

Raoul tried to contain the need to punch the man in the face. “Well, ‘guess what, you’re wrong!” he shot back instead, staring down at him. “I don’t know which unfortunate circumstances made you come on this stupid planet, but you did, you crashed down and you lost five years of memory. Deal with it.” 

Jim stared at him, unimpressed. “That’s your way to help me remember? Just telling me to believe that what you say it’s true?” 

Raoul sighed and sat down, back against a wall, passing both hands over his face. 

“It can’t be real…” the blonde murmured looking down. 

“Why not?” the mercenary groaned, looking at him. “Isn’t Starfleet the best of the best?” 

“Not for me. They ì're used to take everything and give nothing in return. Sometimes not even your own life.” 

“Seems like your father was ok with it.” 

“Well, I’m not.” 

“Sorry, but apparently, you are.” 

Jim was ready to shout something else, but then changed his mind and just studied him, then asked, “You know me? I mean before all this… we know each other?” 

Raoul sighed, remembering too well Kirk’s natural talent for being a pain in the ass- even with a damn amnesia. He could still keep lying about everything- because Raoul knew that Kirk would never be inclined to listen to him, too busy trying to kill him- but the situation wasn’t easy and if some kind of escape plan would be available, Captain Kirk would’ve been more useful than James Kirk _‘the guy from Iowa’_ . “I know you’re the Captain of a Starfleet’ spaceship.” There, the truth. Part of it. Having a Queen threatening to kill him was more than enough at the moment. 

“How you know?” 

“Well, I… I stayed on Earth for some time. I heard about you.” 

“Seriously?” Jim asked, surprised. “You’re in Starfleet too?” 

“What? No, ‘course not. I’m- into other kind of… business.” 

Jim nodded in knowledge. “Legal or illegal ones?” 

“We're not here to talk about me-” 

“Illegal one. Got it. That’s why you haven’t told me your name yet? You’re what, a mercenary or something?” 

_A pain in the ass, really. A goddamn pain in the ass_. “Hey. You’re the one that have to remember his past. My life is at stake too, remember?” 

“Just tell me how. Even if what you and the Queen say it is true, how can I remember something that for me never happened? Five damn years that never happened.” 

Raoul though for a moment. He needed to be careful… Kirk’s brain wasn’t slow to catch up, even with a five-year amnesia. “Let’s start slowly. Focus on a word, see if it calls back some memories.” 

Jim sighed. “Which one?” he asked with a tired shrug. 

“I don’t know, maybe **Starfleet**?” 

The blonde ignored the irony and took a deep breath, closing his eyes, head against the wall. Then he snorted in exasperation. “Everything Starfleet makes me think about is how it destroyed my family.” 

Raoul stared blankly at him. “No offense, but have you ever considered talking about this grudge on Starfleet with someone?” He asked, face cupped into the palm of his hand, and saw the nervous glare he got in return. “Just saying.” 

“That’s why I can’t believe I accepted to join them.” 

“What else were you planning to do?” 

Jim looked at him, but no answer came out. “I don’t know.” 

“You can’t remember that either?” 

“No, I mean… I didn’t know- I still don’t know what I was going to do with my life.” 

Raoul frowned slightly, “Did he knew about this?” 

“ _He_? You mean my father?” 

The other cleared his throat. “Yeah, you- you talked about this with him?” He asked, wondering when Kirk and Leonard actually met for the first time. 

Jim shook his head. “No. He died during a mission when I was born.” 

Raoul nodded slowly. “Someone must have told you something about him, right? He was a Captain after all. I’m sure other people in Starfleet were eager to tell you about it.” 

“Yeah, there was-“ Jim blinked, “Pike… Pike was in the bar that night. I talked with him…” he looked at the other, “ _He_ dared me to join Starfleet.” He added with a surprised smile, “Oh God, I remember now. I remember it happening!” 

“See? Told you it was-“ Raoul words were interrupted by a blast not too far from their cell that made tremble the whole building. He jumped up to his feet in a second. 

“What was that?” Jim asked, alarmed, but forced to stay sat down. 

“Not sure,” Raoul murmured. It could be Starfleet, or- 

Another explosion, this time closer, made him lose his balance and almost fall, then there were a series of screams from outside and someone banging on their door. 

“Someone’s attacking?” Jim asked starting to pull on his chains again while Raoul stood in front of the door, preparing himself. 

After some hard bangs, the door smashed open and three men appeared, studying the prisoners for a moment. “I don’t know them.” One said before running away. Another was going to follow, but looked at the two and said, “If you want to leave, now’s your chance,” and disappeared to join his companions. 

Unsure, Raoul walked to the door, watching other prisoners running through the corridor, heading to the exit. 

“What's going on?” Jim asked from inside. 

“I forgot to mention there’s a civil war on this planet, did I?” He asked looking back inside, smiling at the nervous face the Captain made. “Just a small detail,” he minimized, completely missing the punch coming from the left, thanks to his blind eye. Raoul hit the doorway and fall inside the cell again, trying to clear his vision. 

“Where you think you’re going?” One of five soldiers hissed at him, rifle in hand and ready to shot. 

“Hey!” Jim called, trying to stand, “He didn’t do anything! ” 

“I doubt they’ll listen,” Raoul commented standing up, staring at them, “but he’s right, you know? I was just stretching my legs.” 

“How you opened the door?” the guard asked. 

“Other people opened it for us,” Jim said again, “We didn’t-“ 

“I’m tired of this,” Raoul murmured and kicked the guard’s rifle away, punching him in the face while grabbing the weapon, but had to use it to block a knife and jump back to gain some space, staring at the weapons aiming at him but not shooting. A grin formed on his face, “You can’t kill us, isn’t?” 

Jim looked amazed at the man that had been so calm until a moment before, now beating- bare hands or with the rifle- the shit out of all the guards that attacked him. He wasn’t new to fights like that, but the man had a lethal way to move from an enemy to another. Heart drumming in his chest, Jim once again pushed on the chains and finally felt one moving into the stone. 

Raoul loses the rifle only when two guards, despite their wounds, managed to smash him against the wall holding him by the arms. He smiled and kicked one away, punching the other straight in the face, feeling something crack under his knuckles. However, his blind eye betrayed him again and a knife was shoved into his left shoulder, a push throwing him against the wall again. When he looked up, the last soldier still able to fight was pointing a gun at him. “You better kill me now,” he breathed out, “I’m not in the mood to go down easily this time.” 

The man aimed the gun at his head- and Jim’s foot kicked the weapon aside a second before the shot echoed into the room, hitting the wall next to its target.

A second later, Raoul punched the guard strong enough to let him fall unconscious on the floor, then he looked at the Captain, now with one arm free.

“Go.” Jim told him, “Others will be here in a second.” 

Breathing hard, the mercenary stared for another moment before walking to the door, one hand around the knife still into his shoulder. Once on the doorstep, he stopped, looking down and groaning nervously, starting to hate himself. 

Jim was fighting with the other chain when he saw him slowly coming back. “What you’re doing? Go!” 

“And where?” Raoul murmured, then frowned at him, “How did you get free?”

“I- I broke the chain... Come on, go, you don’t have much time to-” 

“What happened here?” The General himself arrived then, staring at his men, unconscious or not, laying on the floor, then at the other two with a glacial glare. 

“You should train better your men,” Raoul snorted. “Pretty disobedient, if you ask me.” 

 

After that mess, both Raoul and Jim were taken upstairs, in a little room where a couple of nurses checked on them, taking care of their wounds. 

Jim was fine, but Raoul still had a knife planted in his left shoulder and, after the nurses studied the wound for almost thirty minutes, he took a deep breath and yanked the knife out himself. “Now, _patch. Me. Up._.” He ordered between his teeth, fighting the pain. 

At the first lights of dawn, they were alone in the room, both with their wrist handcuffed. None of them said anything to each other since they were there. 

Jim was sitting on a bed, staring at the handcuffs. He took a deep breath and looked at the man sitting over a desk on the other side of the room, eyes closed. “You’re ok?” 

“You’re happy?” Raoul asked back, tiredly looking at him that just frowned, confused. “As you can see, none of us need stupid questions.” 

“Just asking. You’re the one that got stabbed.”

“Not the first time…” 

“Yeah, no kidding.” Jim snorted and saw him staring. “I never saw someone fighting like that.” 

“Wandering through space, you have to learn to defend yourself.” 

“I guess…” Jim commented, then asked. “What happened to your left eye?” 

“What about it?” 

“You missed only the attack from the left,” he said, “Blind?”

“For now.” Raoul snorted. “It would be working already, if I was on my ship.” 

“You have a ship? A spaceship?” 

“You thought I stole it every time I need one?” 

“Where is it?” 

“No idea. They made me crash too. Haven’t seen it since then.” 

Jim shook his head. “You should’ve escaped when you could… Maybe your ship still works, you could’ve left this place. I would've managed to leave on my own.” 

“You think I stayed because of you? If I step outside the palace, I am dead. As long as I have to help you, I’ll stay alive... and try to leave.” 

“You’re a mercenary and you need me as a bait to escape?” 

“You’re a Captain of Starfleet, but I haven’t seen you even _trying_ to escape.” It was hard to admit, but with now half of his body almost useless, the task wasn’t becoming easier. 

“When I’ll remember my training, I will.” Jim snorted, looking away. 

“Training.” Raoul blew out a cold laugh. “That’s sure strange, coming from you.” 

Jim looked at him again. “So you do know me.” 

“Not much.” 

“Looks like enough.” 

Raoul turned and pointed a finger at him. “We’re _not_ friends.” 

“I never said we are.” The other deadpanned. 

“Good. Because we’re not.” 

“What are we, then?” 

“You’re a Captain of Starfleet, I’m a mercenary. That’s what we are.” 

Jim thought for a second. “Did I arrested you or something?” he asked and saw him groan and look away. “If you know something about me, just tell me. Looks like you’re actually helping me remember.” 

“Oh, so now you believe me?” 

“You didn’t put those memories of Pike inside my brain, did you? And they felt… familiar.” He looked at him with worried eyes. “Help me remember, and I’ll help you leave this planet.” 

“Like I have a choice.” 

“You had a choice, down there, in the prison.” 

Raoul looked at him, annoyed. “Keep focusing on the words then. That seems to work.” 

“What other words? Earth? Spaceship?” 

“Enterprise rings any bells?” Raoul sighed. The man has a point: if they wanted to stay alive enough to leave Yuna, they needed to cooperate. Not an impossible task with Kirk not remembering of him, but when he would have… 

Jim frowned, “It’s… is that a spaceship?” 

The door opened then, and a visibly nervous Queen entered while two guards stayed outside, closing the door. She scanned both of them, eyes darting from one to land on the mercenary. “You attacked my guards.” 

“They attacked me first.” 

“I thought we had a deal.” 

“The deal was me helping him remember, and to do that I should stay alive,” Raoul said, voice cold and serious while standing up. 

“Some crazy people opened our cell and told us to escape. We didn’t, and your guards attacked him anyway.” Jim said. 

Krysten looked at him only for a moment. 

“You know they’re all alive,” Raoul huffed, “and you also know that wasn’t just luck.” 

“What happened outside?” Jim asked. 

She took a deep breath, slowly shaking her head and moving closer to Raoul. “The war is raging outside. People keep attacking the citadel more often now.” She unlocked his handcuffs and stepped back, staring at him. “I was sure you were trying to escape too.” 

“Without my ship and with an army around the palace? Sure. Where’s my ship, by the way?” 

“Are you making progress with Captain Kirk’s memory?” She asked instead. 

“He did,” Jim answered himself, standing up. “I remembered I was-“ he stopped, blinking a couple of times before looking at him. “Did you said _Enterprise_?” he murmured, before crash down on the floor. 

Raoul was next to him in a second, checking his pulse. 

“He’s alive?” Krysten asked, moving closer. 

“Yeah… I think his memory is slowly starting to come back,” he said, one knee on the floor, staring at the captain. 

“Too slowly,” She murmured. 

“Well, I might have an idea that could accelerate the process…” He said looking up at her, "but I doubt you'll like it." 

Krysten stared back, her cold face alwasy in place. "What you have in mind?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People like Logan Paul are the reason why occasionally I need to torture fictional characters... or create OC that will torture them. Who said writing isn't therapeutic?  
> Anyway, fear not. Raoul is there, ready to go on a bloody rampage, but everyone is still alive in this story. For now.

_Sitting in an empty room_

_Trying to forget the past_

_This was never meant to last_

_I wish it wasn't so_

.-.-.-.-.

The phone was ringing for a while, now. Enough to start being annoying. 

Leonard McCoy groaned some words before blinking awake with a startled “Dammit-“, rolling down from the couch, falling on the floor. “Wait- waitwaitwait-“ he jumped forward to grab the phone from the coffee table and finally answer the call: “Yes- yes? Hello?” 

“Were you sleeping on the couch again? You should know that’s not healthy.”

The doctor sighed, dropping his head down. “You called to scold me?” 

“No. I’m calling because you’re late. Again.” Uhura answered. 

“I’m not.” 

“You are.” 

He looked up at the clock and all he could do was let out another tired, annoyed groan. 

 

Six hours later, Leonard was leaving the hospital to go eat something. He didn’t even bother to change, keeping his blue, medic suit on. The bar was just around the corner, after all… 

Turning the said corner, he knew something happened because both Sulu and Nyota were waiting for him at one of the tables outside the bar. She waved a hand at him, a little smile on her face that the doctor appreciated, but didn’t really feel to respond to while reaching for them. “Who’s dead?” he asked standing next to the table. 

Both of them blinked and then smiled patiently. “No one. We don't have bad news for once,” Uhura said. 

“You can relax and eat your sandwich, Doctor.” Sulu laughed a bit. 

Leonard tried to do so, sitting down, the homemade sandwich in his hand, but his eyes stuck on the two. “Sorry, but you two are making me nervous- more than Spock usually does.” He commented in the end. 

“Told you,” Sulu sighed at her with a resigned smile. 

“It's not about Jim. We don’t have news about him yet.” Uhura said apologetically. “I would’ve told you on the phone if that was the case.” 

_He’s still on that stupid secret mission_ , Leonard thought, _Hopefully, also still alive._ “Then why this meeting?” 

“Well, you know we’re on leave since weeks by now…” Sulu started. 

Leonard nodded. “I know we have a five-year mission waiting for us, and we sure deserve more than a few weeks.” 

“You say that as if you haven’t spent all your time working…” the other commented, and saw him flashing an angry glare at him. “I’m not saying it's wrong, but all of us is using this free time to see their families- or to get drunk...“ 

“I’m not interested in how Mr. Scott decided to waste his time. Or himself.” Leonard snorted opening his sandwich and taking a bite. 

“That’s your choice,” Uhura nodded, “What we're trying to say, is that if you would like to do something else before departing, you should.” 

Leonard stopped eating to stare at her. “Whatever you’re trying to say, both of you, please, just get to the point.” 

They exchanged a look and then Sulu said, “The Enterprise was called in for a mission.” 

He frowned, “A mission? What mission?" 

"We don't know the details yet-" 

"But we’re out of a Captain. We’re still waiting for him to come back.” 

Uhura nodded slowly, “Spock accepted to take his place. Momentarily, of course.” 

“He-“ Leonard dropped the sandwich. “But he won't accept, right? We’re not-“ 

“He already did. We should leave in two days.” Sulu said quietly, but the doctor looked ready to stab someone anyway. 

 

“Leonard, you know Spock doesn’t mean to take Jim’s place in the command of the Enterprise,” Uhura explained while following him through the square in front of the Starfleet HQ, Sulu right behind them. 

“Oh, I’m sure he doesn’t. I just need to ask him a few questions.” The doctor said without stopping. 

“I think he had a meeting this morning...” Sulu commented. 

“Good to know.” 

"I meant to say that he was _busy_!" he sighed, noticing the nervous glare Nyota sent him.

They were inside the building in no time, and more than one person looking curiously at three of them walking as if ready for a battle. 

“Look, Leonard,” Sulu stepped in front of him when they reached the fifth floor, where the meeting rooms were. “I’ll call him out, ok?” 

“I can do it myself.” 

“I know, but I have to go there anyway. And you look too eager to punch someone.” 

Leonard snorted. “I’m don’t. I won’t, I just-“ 

“Then calm down and wait here.” Sulu insisted and walked away only when the doctor nodded. 

Leonard sighed and turned to Uhura that was staring in silence. “What?” 

“Nothing.” 

“My ex-wife used that tone a lot, before asking for the divorce.” 

“I just thought you would’ve handled the situation a bit better.” 

“ _A bit better_? Your boyfriend is proclaiming himself the new Captain of the Enterprise.” 

“He wants to lead us on one mission. As the second Official in command that he is, if you forgot.” 

“I didn’t.” 

“Then why you’re so-“ 

“Nyota.” Spock greeted both of them with his usual calm expression, “Doctor. Mister Sulu said you needed to talk with me about the decision to bring the Enterprise back in space.” 

“Clearly. We’re still waiting for Jim to come back and you decided to took off without him?” 

“I don't see any problem on the matter,” Spock said, as a simple, clear fact. “Starfleet asked me to take the command for a mission that require a qualified, experienced team. The Enterprise was their first choice, and I felt obligated to accept the task.” 

“Without telling anyone about it?” 

Spock looked briefly at Uhura that just sadly shook her head. “Another briefing was planned for today. I didn’t know you wanted to be informed as soon as I-“ 

“Yes, I do, because I want to inform you that I don’t agree with any of this.” 

“I understand your surprise, but-“ 

“Surprise? You want to take us back in space, risking our lives without even the Captain of our ship!” 

“I wasn’t aware of your doubts about my ability to administer the Enterprise and its crew.” 

“Oh come on, Spock, that’s not the point.” 

Spock stared at him for a long moment, before turning to Uhura. “Nyota, would you please give us a moment?” he asked and she silently walked away. Only then, Spock continued, “Doctor, as I said, my intention is not to take Jim’s place. Giving me the change to lead this mission it is a mere formality for a quick and successful result.”

“I know, but you- we can’t just fly off like this. Not yet” 

“I fear I don’t understand. There is a particular reason why we shouldn’t go?” 

_Because I can’t fly away without Jim_. Leonard almost, _almost_ said that aloud. “It’s- it wouldn’t be fair.”

Spock blinked and then nodded. “Your loyalty toward our Captain is admirable, but that is not something I can take in consideration to change my decision.” 

“Then don’t take me in your _considerations_ either, because I won’t be aboard this time,” Leonard said, and the little frown on the Vulcan’s face just made him feel worst. “I can’t leave the hospital right now. I have few operation scheduled for the next days.” At least, that was true. 

“Doctor-“ 

“Think you can find a substitute in time?” 

Spock closed his mouth, and then answered just with a single, low, “Yes.” 

“Then do it, and- sorry for the documents you’ll have to fill.” That said, Leonard turned around and walked away, trying to ignore the fact that Spock surely knew he could’ve easily called for someone else to operate in his place at the hospital. Hell, Spock himself could've done that in order to have him on the Enterprise once again.

Once back in the hall, he stopped and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, passing a hand over his forehead before noticing Uhura standing in front of the glass-door, her back turned on him. He slowly moved next to her, “I’m an idiot.” 

She huffed, a little smile on her lips. “Worse. You’re in love.” She said, looking up at him. “You’re not coming with us, isn’t it?”

“It wasn’t an easy decision…” 

“Sure. It took you... maybe ten seconds?” 

Leonard sighed, “I wasn’t planning to refuse- this mission wasn’t planned in the first place.” 

“It's not the first time we're called for an unscheduled mission.” Uhura sighed patiently. “You’re so worried about Jim?” 

“I haven’t heard of him for two weeks. No one can tell me where he is- and your boyfriend keeps lying, saying he doesn’t know anything.” 

“I’m not sure he actually knows something, this time.” 

“It’s Spock. Of course he knows,” Leonard snarled crossing his arms over the chest. “I know there must be a good reason for all these secrets but damn, I hate it. And you know what I hate even more?” 

“That Jim would want you to come with us even without him?” 

“He would kick me on that stupid ship himself, telling me to do everything that cold-blooded Vulcan say!” 

She laughed softly, “Then why you’re not coming?” 

“Because I promised. I promised to be here when he’ll be back.” 

“Leonard, no one knows when he’s going to come back…” 

“Knowing him, he’ll be at my door the moment I left the planet.” He saw her smiling slightly, looking outside. “I’m sorry. I really am. I’m an idiot, I told you, but leaving now- it would feel like leaving him behind and I can’t do that again. I know it’s hard for Spock to understand, but…” 

“I think he'll figure it out.” She said, taking a deep breath. “No one in the Enterprise will think less of you because of your decision.” 

“You sure?” 

“It’ll be sad without our grumpy doctor, but we'll handle it.” She said and made him huff a laugh as well. “Take care of yourself until we’ll be back. All of us.” 

“I will. Five years of life-threatening adventures are waiting for us, after all.” 

“That’s why we’ll need our doctor.” Uhura agreed and kissed his cheek before leaving. 

Leonard took a deep breath and the “Damn it, Jim,” that came out sounded a lot like a sad prayer. 

 

The morning after, Spock was signing the last documents while the rest of the crew was moving on the shuttle that would've taken them to the space station where the Enterprise was waiting. Someone still asked about Jim, but none dared to ask personally at him. 

Handing the approved documents, thinking about the speech he would have to do once on board, he looked away and straightened his back, walking directly to the man he just spotted. “Doctor.” 

Leonard sighed, hands hidden in his jacket’s pockets. “It’s not an official meeting, Spock. I’m not even part of the crew right now.” 

“You are. I just accepted your request for a momentarily license.” 

“Oh. I thought-“ 

“I am confident the Captain would’ve done the same.” 

"I think he wouldn't have accepted it at all..." 

Spock frowned, "Why?" 

"Well, after what happened last time, he basically warned me to not ask for leaves without presenting a clear, detailed reason.” 

"I thought you wanted me to accept your request. Maybe I-" 

"I do, it's ok. Thanks for- accepting it." 

Spock thought for a second, then looked quite unsure asking, “Leonard, I hope this is not becoming a personal matter.” 

“Personal? What you mean?” 

“I know Jim and I very often disagree on how to approach difficult situations. If there's something I have learned from you all, is that I'm far from perfect, and my knowledge about my own personal flaws is one of the multiple reasons why having you on board would be... helpful.” 

Leonard blinked, surprised. “You really think I refused to come along because I don’t trust you being in command?” 

“The only other reason I can think about as a motive for your distrust is regarding the incident of six months ago. As Nyota suggested me more than once, maybe I should’ve discussed it with you.” 

“Oh my God…” 

“As you may already know, I fully respect you as a Doctor, and as a friend. Knowing about your past or personal affairs is not required for me to-“ 

“Spock, it was six months ago. Don’t you think I would show my _disrespect_ already if that was the case? It’s not because of you that I’m not coming.” 

Spock stared for a moment, trying to find a Vulcan-ish logic into those words. “Then may I ask you the reason?” 

Leonard sighed, mentally taking note to have a long talk with Uhura as soon as possible. “You know me and Jim… well, we’re- kind of-“ 

“In a sexual relationship, yes, I’m aware.” 

“That’s- it’s not just that, but yeah, we are in a relationship.” He said, trying not to blush. “Well. That’s the reason I’m not coming. I promised to wait for him… to be here when he’ll be back.” 

Spock nodded slowly. “I thought that might be the case too, but it seemed quite irrational.” 

“Just say _stupid_. You can say _stupid_.” Leonard commented nervously. “I told the same to Nyota. Leaving would make me feel like betraying him again.” 

“From what I recall, there’s never been any betrayal between any of us.” 

Leonard saw him smiling slightly and tried to do the same. “You know, there’s something you could do to convince me to follow you,” He said and the Vulcan raised his eyebrows, waiting. “Just tell me where he is.” 

“As I said multiple times, I do not know the details about Jim’s mission.” 

“And you perfectly know I’ll never believe that.” The doctor snorted, “And that I’ll make you pay me a drink when Jim will confirm that I was right.” 

Spock smiled patiently and nodded a salute. “I hope we'll find Jim waiting for our return, here with you. Take care of yourself, Leonard.” He said, walking away. 

Leonard watched him disappear inside the shuttle, “You too," he murmured, then checked his watch and snarled a “Dammit!” before running to work. 

 

The rest of the day passed slowly, with some people surprised to find him there in the hospital and not on the Enterprise. After the tenth person asking him about it, Leonard started to answer just with nervous glares or growls. 

Too many people told him to take care of himself in the lasts days, and that always made Leonard edgy. _I’m fine, I’m on Earth and there are no aliens trying to invade us, why is everyone so worried about me when Jim is who-knows-where alone in space?_ was the constant thought during his shift the morning after the Enterprise left planet Earth. 

Jim was the first one that told him that, the night before his flight, _"Take care, alright? Love you."_... then he was gone, flying away without him. 

_Maybe I should’ve done the same. Leaving without telling him anything and teach him a lesson_. Leonard sighed while undressing in the changing room. He wish he could be the one teaching that lesson but, sadly, he actually started the whole _been left behind_ thing. Of course, Jim didn’t do it on purpose this time, but still… 

Buttoning his jeans, Leonard was going to grab his bag and jacket, but a loud crash and different yells made him stop halfway and run to the door. Looking outside, he found out the peace and quiet in the hospital's floor were long gone: three nurses were blocking a man by his arms and, despite his apparent young age, the guy was strong enough to keep up against all of them, trashing and kicking at everyone and everything, wearing just a pain or hospital trousers. 

“Call the security, quick!” Yelled a nurse while one of her collogues was grabbing the man's leg. 

“Let me go!” screamed the young man between more growls, trying to get free from their grasp. His voice wasn’t deep, but clear as the sun; his pale, slightly sweat skin shining under the hospital’s lights; his light-brown, short hair all messy around his head. “ **Let me go, now!** ” 

“We have to lock him on the bed!” 

“You think restraining is going to help?” Leonard commented approaching to the doctor that was trying to get closer to the mess. "Can't you just give him something to calm him down?" 

“Wish we could. None of our sedatives seems to work on him.” He answered. 

“None of them works?” 

“Not even the strongest one.” 

“Where did he come from?” 

“No idea. He always flees after we patch him up. It’s the fifth time he got arrested this week and the police still don't seem bothered about him at all.” 

“Great.” Leonard sighed and moved closer to help. “Hey-dammit- HEY!” He grabbed him by an ankle, stopping a kick directed to his face, “How about you calm down a bit? We’re just trying to help.” 

“I don’t need any help! Let me go!” He screamed back, freeing himself from his grasp, but the doctor somehow managed to grab it again. 

Snorting in annoyance, Leonard didn’t missed the bruises on his side. “You do. Now shut up and let us do our job-“ 

“Watch out!” A nurse warned him but, in the end, a kick reached his goal and Leonard flew back against the wall, a hand over his eye, and the young man running away. 

“Shut all the doors, warn the security! McCoy, you’re alright?” The doctor asked, crouching to help. 

“I got this,” Leonard hissed, ignoring the painful bruise close to his left eye, chasing the man and wishing he could use a gun. 

Tracking down the fugitive turned out to be pretty easy: following the screams and the crashes was enough to know where to go and where he would probably heading. 

When Leonard reached the dining room, he had already locked all the entrance and smiled finding the man trapped in there, trying in vain to open one of them. “Can I ask you what are you so angry about?” he said walking closer. 

The young man turned around and growled at him, then looked at the table close by and grabbed a knife that was immediately pointed at the doctor. 

“People making questions, maybe? Alright, no questions.” Leonard said raising his hands, stopping few steps from him. “Kid, listen, you’re only making it worst-“ 

“Stay away from me!” He yelled angrily, “Just- just let me out!” 

Leonard noticed his hand shaking, his eyes now worried- scared. “Sorry, I can’t do that. I can take care of your wounds, though. Then we can talk and-“ 

“I’m fine, just let me out!” The young man insisted, then froze and blinked in surprise, staring at him. “Wait, you… Are you talking to me?” 

“Yes, and you’re the one pointing a knife at me. Bit unfair.” He nodded, tilting his head at the weapon. 

The other frowned slightly, then one man of the security finally reached the room, sneaking behind the young man before hit him with a teaser that let him fall down, unconscious. 

Leonard lowered his hands and glared at the agent. “Was it really necessary? I was talking with him.” 

“Yeah, and he was ready to answer with a knife.” He nodded. 

The Doctor breathed out and stared at the man sprawled on the floor. “Come on. Help me take him upstairs.” 

 

Once left the fugitive in a room, Leonard kept an eye on the nurses that were strapping him down to the bed. He knew the man was dangerous, but waking up trapped wouldn’t help him relax. Sadly, with no other sedative working, there wasn’t much of a choice. “Is he even human?” he asked at the same doctor he talked to before. 

“I doubt it,” he sighed looking inside the room, “I never heard that kind of language.” 

“What language?” 

“You didn’t hear him talking?” 

“Yeah. He made pretty clear our help wasn’t appreciated.” 

The doctor looked back at him, frowning. “You understood what he said?” 

“Why I shouldn’t?” 

“McCoy, he wasn’t talking our language- nor any human language, from what I know. That’s why we know nothing about him yet.” 

Was Leonard’s time to frown. “Are you kidding? I told you, I talked with him. He said he just wanted to go away.” 

The older doctor pondered his words. “If that’s true, we might need your assistance with him.” 

Leonard nodded slowly. “Why he was arrested so many times, anyway?” 

“For robbery, if I heard correctly..." he looked down at his pager and sighed. “Sorry, I have to go. If he wakes up, try to know something about him. I’ll be back soon.” 

Leonard watched him walking away, then looked inside the room again until someone tapped on his arm and he found a little girl next to himself, maybe ten-years-old. 

“Doctor Leonard McCoy?” she asked. 

“Y-yes?” 

“You lost your phone.” She said with a smile, handing him the device. 

“Oh…Did I?” He took it and turned in his hand, checking his pocket with the other hand. “No, it’s not mine. I have my-“ looking up, the little girl was already gone. Leonard looked around in confusion, then down at the unknown phone turned off. “What the hell is going on here today?” he murmured putting both phones in his pockets before entering the room. 

The few nurses in there left after few last examinations, and the man lying in bed was already half awake. “Welcome back,” Leonard said standing next to him. 

The young man blinked at him and pulled on the restraints around his wrists. 

“It doesn’t take long for you to recharge, isn’t it?” Leonard commented studying his vitals. 

With a resigned sigh, the patient dropped his arms and head on the bed and looked up at the doctor. “Who are you?” 

“Doctor Leonard McCoy, nice to meet you. And you are...?” he asked, but got just a serious stare in response. “You can keep the silent treatment up all the time you want, you’re not going anywhere anyway," he added and the other pulled the restrains again. “You’re gonna hurt yourself.” 

“What are you?” the other asked angrily, stopping again. 

“Beg your pardon?” 

“I asked _what_ are you?” 

“Me? You’re the one immune to any sedative we have here. And teaser, apparently… you should’ve stayed out for hours.” 

“And you shouldn’t be able to talk with me.” 

Leonard looked up from the documents and they stared at each other for a moment. “Why? What are _you_?” 

“You can understand him, doctor?” One of the nurses asked, carefully approaching. 

“Looks like it…” he nodded, “but he’s not a cooperative guest.” 

“I have no reason to be.” The man hissed, trying to break free again. 

Leonard sighed and noticed the nurses looking puzzled. “He said he’s hungry. That’s why he’s so mad.” He lied and smiled a bit at the angry glare he got from the patient. 

“We sure can find something for him.” 

“That’d be great,” Leonard smiled and watched her walk away. 

“You think you’re funny?” the other man commented. 

“I am.” 

He shook his head, hissing nervously, “If you can understand me, something must be very wrong with you.” 

“Said the one speaking an unknown language and being immune to all our sedatives,” Leonard commented, unimpressed, and the other just stared in silence. “Look, if no one can understand you, you should let me help, because your situation is not that bright right now. If you don’t talk to me, we’ll have to call the police.” He said, but got just another cold silence. “Who are you? You’re not from Earth?” 

The man kept staring, before looking away without an answer. 

“Alright. Good luck, then.” That said, Leonard left the room and headed to get his jacket and bag again, stopping a nurse along the way. “Tell Doctor Holland I got nothing from that crazy kid. If he needs me, he can call me.” 

“Oh, I- I thought the case was yours?” 

“He’s not and my shift is over almost half an hour ago,” Leonard said walking away, “and I really need a drink right now,” he tiredly murmured to himself. 

Once outside the hospital, Leonard checked his phone- and found the unknown one in his hand as well. _I should’ve left it at the hospital… that kid probably stole it from someone_ , he thought, slowing down, considering to walk back… or he could just turn it on. Maybe he could discover the owner by himself. 

Scratching his neck, Leonard pushed one of the buttons on the sides until the screen flashed to life, then he slowly walked a few steps. A call arrived a moment later, with a long, strange number appearing on the screen. _Probably the owner_ , Leonard thought and answered the call, “Hello?” 

There was a series on buzzes on the other side, some fragments of words and more buzzes. 

“Hello? This is not my phone, I-“ 

_”-away! It’s the-“_

Leonard frowned at the words he managed to hear before the call ended. He stared at the screen, unsure if try to call back the number, but another call incoming appeared, and it looked to be the same number. “Hello? This isn’t-“ 

“Finally- please, don’t throw the phone away!” 

“I wasn’t going to. This isn’t my-“ Leonard stopped, unsure. “Do I know you?”

A deep breath on the other side of the call. “Sorry. I had no other way to contact you.” 

_No… no, it can't be..._ “Is this a joke?” 

“Leonard, listen-“ 

“Because I’m not laughing, and someone just earned a punch in the face.” 

“Listen, this is not a threat, I swear… but Kirk is with me.” 

Leonard’s face lose all his ironic annoyance, slowly leaving space to cold rage. 

“He’s fine, but we’re both in a bit of a situation so-“ 

“Raoul?” 

The mercenary hesitated for a moment, then came a low and resigned “Yes. Sorry.” And even being on a different planet, he could picture the doctor closing in eyes, hearing him taking a long, deep breath. “Please, don’t destroy the phone and don’t warn Starfleet. We-“ 

Leonard closed the call, keeping the phone in a tight grasp into his hand. _This can’t be… it can’t be._

_“Kirk is with me…” “Please, don’t warn Starfleet.”_

Leonard looked up at the Starfleet HQ with a furious glare and made only one step forward before someone grabbed and painfully turned his arm behind his back. 

“On second thought, I think I’ll accept your offer to help me,” the young man from the hospital hissed into his hear. 

“Kid, I swear, this isn't the time for-“ the doctor hissed, but something hit him on the back of the head and the world went black.


	5. Chapter 5

_Flying at the speed of light_

_Thoughts were spinning in my head_

_So many things were left unsaid_

_It's hard to let you go_

.-.-.-.-.

When Jim woke up, it took a second for the pain to follow, making him groan and put a hand over his eyes. 

“About time. Slept well?” 

He sighed and moved his head in direction of the voice: Raoul was staring out the window, arms crossed and a cold glare on his face. “What happened?” he asked slowly sitting up on the bed. They were in the same room where the guards took them after the rebels attacked the palace. 

“You fainted.” 

“Great... For how long?” he asked passing both hands over his face.

“Few hours.” 

Jim sighed, lowering his arms. “I think I remembered something else. I was in a spaceship… the Enterprise, maybe?” 

“Don’t ask me.” 

“You knew that name…” 

“Yeah, but I never saw it,” The mercenary turned to look at him. “What else?” 

Jim breathed out, trying to focus on the images- the memories he saw. “The ship was under attack. There was a battle… I think I got kicked off the ship.” 

Raoul frowned, “They kicked you out?” 

“I don’t know, but I fought someone that clearly didn’t want me there. A man- I think it was a man… then I woke up in an emergency capsule, on a different planet.” 

Raoul blinked, smiling slightly at the thought that maybe that _man_ could be Leonard. “Anything else? You saw this man’s face?” He asked standing next to the bed.

“No… I saw lots of people but their faces were like blurred. I saw the bridge of the spaceship, though. Pike was there too, but then…” Jim trailed off and looked down. 

“Then what?” 

“Then I saw him dead.” He murmured staring at the handcuffs still restraining his wrists. “I was there… he died in front of us.” 

“ _Us_?” 

Jim looked at him. “Yeah… There was someone else with me. It was another place… not a spaceship anymore. I think it was another time.” 

Raoul tried to think about the few things he learned about the Enterprise and its history from Leonard, but truth was he never cared about it. He knew some people in Leonard’s crew by their reputation, but he had no idea about what they got through in detail- defeating Romulans and the battle against Harrison was all he heard about before searching for Leonard. He never heard that _Pike_ either... high chances he was someone important. To Kirk, at least.

“It’s weird…” 

Raoul was called back to present by the low voice of the Captain. “What is?” 

“The man that I fought against and the one with me when Pike died… I think it’s the same person.” 

“You just said you couldn't see his face.” 

“Yeah, but- it’s just a feeling. Maybe he's a Captain too? An Admiral?” 

“Like I said before, don't ask me.” 

“Then why we couldn’t save Pike? If we were both Captain, why we-“ Jim continued to rant to himself before dropped his head into his hands with a groan. “Damn, it hurts.” 

Raoul slowly took a step back, _If he’s going to remember about me, I’m out of here_.

“If it hurts, it means that I’m trying to remember, right?” Jim looked up again and frowned at his wary look. “What?” 

“Nothing. So... anything else?” 

“Aside from losing a friend? No.” He sighed, moving his legs out the bed and noticing a strange kind-of-bracelet on his ankles. “What the hell is this?” 

“A new trend for Yuna’s prisoners.” Raoul snorted, moving his right foot to show the same device on his own ankles. “To track us down if we move too far,” he added bitterly. 

“Handcuffs aren’t enough anymore?” Jim asked. The bracelet felt cold and hard like metal at the touch, with few little buttons on it.

“They needed something to keep us from trying to escape during the little trip we’re going to do.” 

Jim looked up, “A trip?” 

“I might have convinced the Queen to take us back to your shuttle.” 

“You mean the one I crashed with?” Jim asked. “It’s still here? I mean, it wasn't destroyed?” 

“Something’s still there for sure if the General was so angry about my idea,” he said with a shrug. 

Jim nodded slowly. “It might actually help…” 

“You don’t look happy about it.” 

“I’m not happy about what I remembered so far,” Jim pointed out. “Looks like Starfleet really wasn’t the place for me.” 

Raoul stared at him for a moment, then sat on a chair close by and said, “Look, there’s a reason why I asked for this trip. Aside from your memory problem.” 

“Why I’m not surprised?” the other snorted. 

“I’m tired of being stuck here, alright?” 

Jim just shrugged. “What’s the plan?” 

“If your shuttle still works, I could use it to try call for some help.” 

“You think the controls still work after the crash?” 

“Maybe. If not, there’s always the plan B.” 

“We have a plan B?” 

“Yes. My ship.” 

Jim frowned, “Your ship?” 

“If your shuttle is still out there, my ship must be somewhere too. With a war raging outside, I doubt they cared to move anything from the crash site.” 

“And you think your ship can still fly?” 

“I don’t know, but my crash wasn’t too bad, so yeah, maybe it could. Hopefully, long enough to leave this place.” 

“You remember where you landed?” 

“No, but it won’t be too hard to find. I can always ask some of the guards when we’re out.” 

“And you think they’ll just tell you?” 

Raoul smiled patiently, “I’m sure they will if I ask nicely.” 

Jim took a deep breath, nodding. “Ok. Sounds like we have a plan. And also a backup plan.” 

“We?” 

“What, you want to leave me here?” 

“Well, you know, I'm still a mercenary and you're a Starfleet Captain...” 

“Right now, I’d prefer to be anything but that,” Jim said but saw him just staring silently. “Look, you can drop me on the first planet we met. I’ll repay you somehow, you have my word.” 

_If you won’t kill me first_ , Raoul thought. “Getting all your memory back, maybe you'll change your mind.” He commented and the other just looked down. Taking a deep breath, he shrugged again, “We’ll think about that if we'll be still alive. First, we have to leave the palace. Once outside, I’ll check the shuttle and pray something in there still works.” 

Jim nodded, then asked, “What they want from me, anyway? Why the Queen needs me to remember so bad?” 

“Wish I knew,” Raoul snorted moving to the window again, the lights of the citadel and the city beyond the walls blinking in the night. “She told me she needs something from Starfleet, so she kidnapped one of them.” 

“She’s planning to attack them?” 

Raoul turned around, the man was now standing. “I don’t know.” He said and huffed a laugh watching him look so hesitant, all of sudden. “Don’t tell me you’re worried about them now?” 

“No… I don’t know. I feel like I should be,” he said, sitting down again, “Even if I don’t want to.” 

“’Guess your _Captain' sense_ is kicking in.” He snorted, then the door opened, both of them turning to stare at a visibly tired and nervous Queen. “The General isn’t easy to convince, is he?” He commented with an ironic grin.

“No, but he's not the one making decisions here,” she shot back angrily. “He will escort you two to the shuttle in few hours. You’ll have one hour.” 

“One hour?” Raoul echoed, “You think I can control his memory with a timer?” 

“You better learn to,” Krysten replied and walked away, shutting the door hard enough to make the wood tremble. 

Raoul dropped his shoulders, “Really, what's wrong with this lady?” 

“She looks really desperate…” Jim commented.

“Enough to risk war against Starfleet too, it seems.” 

“Any idea why?” 

“A reason for being against Starfleet? You forgot about it for a few days and you already hate it. You tell me.” 

Jim sighed, thinking. “The planet is under the Federation control?” 

“Not yet.” 

"Not _yet_?” 

Raoul sighed heavily, leaning against the wall. “I heard the King, Krysten’s father, was considering the idea, but he died. Then the war started and clearly his daughter have something else in mind.” 

“So the King wasn’t against Starfleet…” 

“Maybe that’s why they killed him.” 

Jim looked up at him, surprised. “Who killed him?” 

“The Queen’s husband.”

“You mean- her husband killed the King? Her father?” 

Raoul nodded, “She already sentenced him to death.” 

Jim groaned and passed both hands over his face. “This is crazy...” 

“Not to her,” Raoul looked outside again, at the soldiers patrolling the building. “Looks like she knows what she wants and how to get it. Or _who_ to use for her purpose.” 

“Trying to attack Starfleet or the Federation it would be a suicide. They have the best defense system..." Jim shook his head, "I don't get it. This place- There's a damn civil war outside her door and she wants to prepare to attack someone else?” 

“The Queen doesn’t look really worried about what is happening out there…” Raoul murmured, more to himself than to anyone in particular. “She’s focused on something more important.” 

“More than her own people? What could be?” 

Raoul slowly shook his head. “Maybe we’ll find that out before leaving this crazy planet.” 

 

Later after the Queen's visit, Jim woke up with his back against the wall, sat on the bed. He blinked a few times before looking at the man sat on the floor, under the window, a hand over his face. “How long I was out this time?” he asked slowly standing up but got no answer. “You’re awake?” he asked again, crouching in front of him: the mercenary was covering his left eye with a hand, while the other eye was closed, a pained expression on his face. “Hey-“ Jim grabbed his shoulder and a hand instantly caught his neck in a so tight grasp that was impossible to get free.

Breathing slow and deep, Raoul opened his eye and looked at him, squeezing a bit more. “ _Don’t_ touch me.” He growled coldly before throwing him away. 

Jim fell back on the floor, coughing while trying to breathe. “’The hell man! I thought you were hurt!” Jim yelled coughing few last times, noticing him grasping lightly around his left eye. “What’s wrong with your eye?” 

“That's none of your business.” 

“Stop being such a kid and tell me what’s wrong.” 

Raoul looked at him, his deadly glare perfectly efficient even with only one eye open. 

“You can do the _scary mercenary_ all you want, it doesn’t work on me,” Jim snorted massaging his neck, then added more calmly, “That's an implant, right? What’s wrong with it?” 

After another moment of cold silence, Raoul sighed and looked down, eyes closed. “It stopped working after I crashed.” 

“You can’t- reboot it or something?” 

“No. I need my stuff to fix it.” 

“Let me see it.” 

“Excuse me?” 

“I’m not an expert, but I’m pretty good in mechanics,” Jim said and saw him staring, unimpressed. “I fixed few cars. And a bike.” 

“If I see you just _staring_ at my eye for too long, I’ll take one of yours,” Raoul said and stood up, massaging his forehead. He then blinked both eyes, hating the blackness of his left side. 

“You’re the classic lone wolf, huh?” Jim huffed, standing as well. 

“Because I don’t let random people check my personal implants?” 

“It’s hard stop being so stubborn and just accept some help?” 

Raoul froze and looked at him. 

Jim sighed, “Now what?” 

“Someone told me the same thing in the past.” He murmured. 

“Well, that sure means something,” Jim said, arms crossed. 

_“Dammit Raoul, stop being so stubborn and just let me help!”_

Raoul could still remember the angry, young doctor that punched him in the face just to convince him to accept his help. “It means that after all this time, I still have to deal with the same kind of annoying idiots…” he said looking at the city outside, and then at the sky where the light of the day was hidden by stormy clouds… then, another flash of pain forced him to grasp over his left eye again. 

Jim was going to say something, but the palace started to tremble. “An earthquake? Then what, the end of the world?” he groaned grasping at the wall. 

Raoul waited for the pain to lessen, then the ground stopped moving as well. Taking a deep breath, he looked around and pointed a finger at the blonde, “Shut up.” He growled and Jim closed his mouth, nervously looking away. 

A moment later the door opened and General Reksew appeared with a group of guards. “We have to go.” 

“No breakfast?” Raoul commented tiredly. 

The General stared at him and checked the devices on their ankles. “I presume you already know that trying to run away would be useless with those on, so try to behave. Nonetheless, to be clear…” he took something from under his jacket and pressed a button: at the same time, Raoul let out a growl of pain and would’ve fallen down if Jim wasn’t there to support him while his body was washed by an invisible, painful energy. “You do anything I don’t like, and I’ll be there to fry your brain. In your case, your fake eye first. Understood?” 

“We get it, now stop it!” Jim yelled while the mercenary was on his side on the floor, fingers scratching around his left eye. 

The General smiled slightly and put the little remote away, leaving the room. 

Jim stared angrily at him, then down at the man still a bit shaken and breathing hard. “How bad is it?” 

“Enough- to make me want to kill him… Slowly and painfully,” Raoul hissed trying to kneel, staring at the soldier with pure hate. 

“Maybe later. We still have a plan to follow.” 

Raoul managed to stand, his eyes never leaving the man waiting outside the room. “I like to improvise.” 

 

Once outside, the prisoners were taken in the middle of the citadel where a little plane was waiting for them. All the guards, plus the General, escorted them inside and closed both of them in a tiny, closed space for the prisoners at the end of the vehicle. After a few minutes, they were silently flying away. 

Jim kept walking back and forth in their restricted area, nervously staring at the guards on the other side of the metallic fence until he looked at the mercenary sitting with his eyes closed, visibly in pain. “Still hurts?” 

Raoul just sighed, head against the wall. 

“The device is off now. It shouldn’t hurt.” 

“It’s not that stupid thing on my ankle.” 

“Then what?” 

“I don’t know.” 

“You mean something else is reacting to your implant?” Jim asked, sitting next to him, his wrist still secured. 

“What part of _I don’t know_ you don't understand?” 

“Ok, but- is it normal? I mean, what could make it react like this?” 

“You want to play the detective now?” 

“The more we know, easier will be our escape.” 

Raoul shook his head. “Nothing made it react like this before. A thunderstorm gave me some problems once, but didn’t even hurt.” 

Jim nodded slowly, “So, high level of electricity? Or any kind of energy?” 

“Sorry, but I haven’t wasted my time with lethal testes on my fake eye. I was too busy running from your people.” 

“Starfleet?” Jim asked, “You… they’re still searching for you?” 

“No. I’m a good mercenary.” He said smiling sarcastically. 

“What have you done?” 

Raoul stared at him, wondering if James Kirk would be so chatty even after remembering about him. Always _if_ he would remember. _What if he doesn’t?_ , was the sudden thought that made him look away. 

Jim didn’t miss it. “That bad?” 

“Let’s say that I tried to save a friend that didn’t wanted to be saved.” 

“And Starfleet is searching for you because of that?” 

“Well, I might have pushed him to follow me…” 

Jim narrowed his eyes. “Pushed or forced him?” 

“I thought his place was with me. I was sure about it… ‘guess I was wrong.” 

“Well, I don’t see why Starfleet should-“ Jim stopped, blinking in surprise. “Your friend was in Starfleet?” 

“Like I said, you’re not the only one that doesn't like them,” Raoul said passing a hand over his pained eye. 

“That’s for sure… so you haven’t convinced your friend, in the end?” 

Raoul let out a low, sad laugh. “I fear not. That’s his place, he made it clear.”

“And he called the army on you?” 

“He didn’t, actually… but I accepted his choice.” 

“You give up,” Jim said and the other looked at him. “I know it’s hard giving up on people you cared for… I’m sure your friend knows that.” He continued, then smiled a bit, “Honestly, I think you did the right thing.” He finished, standing again. 

Raoul wasn’t sure if the feeling making his hands shake was anger or sadness, but he tried to keep it under control. “You would’ve done the same?” 

Jim grinned, shaking his head. “If it was worth it, I would've probably tried to kidnap him and convince him to stay.” He said with a little laugh, looking out the little window. 

Anger. That feeling was surely anger. Raoul took a deep, calming breath, “I wish I could record that,” he deadpanned, wishing to punch the Captain in the face. 

“Hey, look,” Jim said, staring outside. 

The other stood and moved to another window, frowning: the lands of Yuna were full of both nature and cities, living in a perfect design of harmony, but there were also fires here and there, houses burning down and little, sporadic battle visible in the gray light of the dawn. Anyway, it was something else that made him even more worried. 

“Is that…?” Jim blinked, amazed, “Is that a tornado?” he asked, both of them spotting the terrifying form still far from them. At the same time, the plane jumped, the lights flickering for a moment. 

Raoul looked around, then at the soldiers that were doing the same. 

“I really hope they don’t have weapons able to create a tornado,” Jim murmured behind him. 

“Something’s not right…” 

“Something? Nothing is right on this planet.” 

_What you all crazy people are hiding?_ , Raoul thought, locking eyes with the General that was staring coldly at them. 

Jim noticed it too, then looked outside again, “Hey, that’s the shuttle?” 

Raoul followed his gaze and spotted the vehicle standing almost vertically against few big trees, on top of a cliff facing the forest around the mountain. There wasn't any Starfleet logo visible on it. 

Some clatters distracted them, one of the guards opening the metal door of their little cage, then the General stood on the doorstep. “We’ll go down from here. The moment I say we’re leaving, we leave. Try to escape or do something stupid and I’m sure you remember what will happen.” 

“You’ll fry my eye, yeah…” Raoul nodded, “You better hope it’ll be enough to stop me.” 

The General kept smiling coldly. “One wrong move. I need nothing else.” He said, moving away. 

The prisoners followed, standing with the General and three guards in the middle of the plane. After a few seconds, the circular area under their feet trembled and moved down while a thin banister started to form around them to prevent a fall: it was like an open elevator. 

Jim looked up, finding no rope to help them descending, the _elevator_ getting closer to the ground thanks to an invisible force and, once there, the guards quickly moved out, rifles aiming all around them. 

“Come on. We don’t have much time.” The General said, grabbing Jim’s shoulder and pushing him away. Then, he gestured the other prisoner to go. 

“What a gentleman,” Raoul commented. 

“We only need Captain Kirk alive. You better keep that in mind.” 

“Honesty, General, it’s getting hard to tell if you hate me or not.”

Jim stopped listening to them while slowly reaching the entrance of the shuttle. It wasn’t easy to move with his wrist tied up, but he managed to stand on the corridor, looking at the broken windows, the damaged furniture, documents and other things scattered all over the place. 

Raoul joined him, still complaining about something, “...next time I’ll try to climb a damn mountain with my hands handcuffed. It's gonna be a record,” he snarled, looking around and then at the Captain. “Well? Nothing?” 

“Not yet… but this place is familiar,” Jim said, walking forward and a hand stopped him by his shoulder.

“Where you think you’re going?” The General hissed. 

“I’ll tell you,” Raoul interrupted, “He wants to see the bridge. He's the Captain, after all.” 

“General,” one of the guards called from outside. “We spotted a group of rebels not too far from here.” 

“You can go if you want, I’ll take care of our Captain,” Raoul said with a smile, but the General just pushed them ahead. 

“Move. And you better remember something quickly.” He said nervously. 

“Like threatening me is going to help,” Jim sighed walking through the shuttle that seemed to tremble at every step. When he entered the little bridge, he stopped, slowly studying the room. 

Raoul was behind him, looking at the crack in the frontal window. “Yuna usually likes to shot down things?” he asked, silently checking all the controls and what could still be used. If they had little time, he needed to be fast too. 

“We’re in a war. We’ll shot down anything coming too close to our planet.” The General said. "We could've destroyed both of you if that was our intention." 

“Your strong and scary, we get it. Can you take these off of me, now?” Jim asked unimpressed, moving the handcuffs in front of himself. “Where am I supposed to run?” he added and, to his surprise, the man freed his wrist after a moment. 

“I can’t have the same treatment, can I?” 

“Be quick. We won’t stay for long,” General Albert said to the Captain, completely ignoring the mercenary and moving around the room. 

Jim took a deep breath and looked at the consoles, the buttons, the screens… everything was familiar- and he actually had a glimpse of a memory: he saw himself screaming something to someone sitting next to him- then he looked down at the screen, there was something… a message…? 

_“… and I’m sorry, I’ll keep you waiting.”_

Blinking on the present, Jim passed a hand over the black screen, “There’s no chance we can turn this on?” 

“Why?” Was Raoul that answered him, coming closer, “You remembered something?” 

“I think- I think I was writing a message before the shuttle crashed… Not sure I sent it, though.” 

“We would’ve known if you did.” The General’s cold voice arrived from the door. 

“You saw what you wrote?” Raoul asked, voice low.

“I- I was sorry to make someone waiting...” Jim frowned. “I wonder who that could be.” 

The mercenary snorted, looking away, “Yeah, I wonder…” 

“General, the rebels found us!” someone screamed from outside. A moment later the shooting started. 

“You two stay here.” He roared before running back outside. 

The prisoners blinked and then looked at each other. “I’m on the rebels side for sure,” Raoul grinned moving to the console. “Something has to work… it’s a Starfleet shuttle, after all.” 

Jim looked around, then pressed a button and entered a code that opened a little space with what looked like an emergency communicator in it. He huffed, amazed, “Don’t ask me how I knew that. I have no idea.” 

“I do. You know this shuttle.” He said, taking the device, immediately trying to make it work. He locked it inside the console and part of it surged to life. “Finally. Ok, I need to send a message…” 

Jim turned around when he heard noises and screams and spotted few unknown men entering the shuttle. “Whatever you need to do, do it faster!” he yelled running to close the door bare hands, pushing the metal until a side was partially locked into the wall, and the men on the other side kept yelling them to open. 

“Alright, done. Now, the number… which was the number…” 

“We don’t have time!” Jim screamed, trying to keep the door closed. One of the rebels shot at the glass that, luckily, was bulletproof, but the Captain flinched all the same, and another memory flashed before his eyes.

“Ok, I think I remember it...” Raoul wrote the numbers and started the call, praying it would work. There was a series of buzzes, some weird sound and then silence. He tried to call again and still got nothing. The third time, there was some screech and buzzes and then- 

“Hello? This is not my phone, I-“ 

“There we go- hey, don’t throw that phone away! It’s the only way I can-“ Raoul didn’t had time to think how he felt hearing that voice again, and the call ended, “Damn it.” He hissed and tried again.

“Hello? This isn’t-“ 

“Finally- please, don’t throw the phone away!” 

“I wasn’t going to. This isn’t my-“ the male voice stopped for a second, “Do I know you?”

Raoul took a deep breath. “Sorry. I had no other way to contact you.” 

Another moment of silence. “Is this a joke?” 

“Leonard, listen-“ 

“Because I’m not laughing, and someone just earned a punch in the face.” 

“Listen, this is not a threat, I swear… but Kirk is with me.” It was the wrongest thing to say, but he needed Leonard’s help. He couldn’t risk being ignored. At the silence that followed, he added, “He’s fine, but we’re both in a bit of a situation so-“ 

“Raoul?” 

The mercenary hesitated for a moment, then came a low and resigned, “Yes. Sorry.” Even being on a different planet, he could picture the doctor closing in eyes, hearing him taking a long, deep breath. “Please, don’t destroy the phone and don’t warn Starfleet. We-“ he heard the call being cut and he knew this time was Leonard the responsible. He lowered his head, _He needs time to think, or he won’t listen…_

Strong banging from behind made him turn around and he saw Jim sitting on the floor, in front of the door. “Alright, we have to-“ Raoul ran to him and saw the shocked expression on his face. _Shit, he heard me?_ “Kirk?” he called carefully, ignoring the people yelling on the other side of the glass. 

Jim slowly looked at him. “I… I remember.” 

“What?” he slowly prepared a punch. 

“Death.” He murmured, placing a hand on the glass, “My death.” 

_Well, ok then_. Raoul tried to speak but something hit the shuttle that started to move. “This isn’t good- we have to go, this is our chance,” he said running back to the console to retrieve the communicator and all the parts that could've been useful once outside. He then looked back at the Captain, still on the floor. “Kirk, come on, we’ll think about your death later!” 

“How can I be here if I died…?” He asked. “I was on a ship… but I was alone there, and then-“ 

“ **We have to go**.” Raoul hissed, pulling him up by an arm. “You’re going to die again if we stay here. With or without you, I’m leaving.” And that said he tried the open the door, the rebels already ran off after the sudden attack- and just then, pain flashed from his leg into his chest and straight to his left eye that turned into a burning nail into his skull. He fell down, screaming, grasping his face, cursing at the damn General, ready to find him and cut his throat... but the pain didn’t stop this time, and it quickly became unbearable. 

He curled on the floor, crying in agony, barely aware that the shuttle was bending down and then everything disappeared into darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> Vana_valie, this important chapter is for you. Thanks for your kind support :)

_“Hey Bones. Wake up.”_

No, I don’t want to…

_“Who I have cook breakfast for, then?”_

You can eat it.

_“What? No, I can’t.”_

Why not?

_“I like our breakfast together… oh. I see you smiling there.”_

’m not...

_“Is it love or you’re just hungry?”_

That’s a stupid question...

 _“Is it?”_

Why it couldn’t be both?

.-.-.-.

Watching Jim’s smile fading away was something heartbreaking to see. The warmth of their room, the soft light of the early morning- everything disappeared and it felt like a slap in the face.

Leonard blinked, staring at the desert parking lot: few cars were immobile around, the cold wind making his eyes watery. He tried to move, but found himself stuck, sat on the ground, hands tied to the fence poking against his back. “’the hell…?” he murmured before trying to break free, but it was useless- just painful. _Jim… Raoul have Jim._ The memory hit him like a second slap, this time stronger and angrier. 

“You’re finally awake.” 

The doctor looked up and found the young man from the hospital standing few steps away, leaning against a car. Not easy to spot him, since they were in the area far away from the streetlamps. “You… you hit me!” 

“Were you going to follow me otherwise?” 

“Like hell I would! You better let me go right now!” Leonard screamed, pulling at the rope again. 

“Sorry. That’s not possible.” 

“ _It’s not_ …? Look, I don’t have time for this. If you don't release me- is that my jacket?” 

The kid looked down at himself and sighed. “I couldn’t go around half naked. I’ll give it back to you.” 

Not knowing how to respond to that, Leonard just blinked, trying to focus on the more pressing problem: Raoul keeping Jim as a hostage. He needed to save him- he needed to help him. Why Raoul took him? How the hell have they met in the first place? What if something happened to Jim? What if- 

“Hey.” 

Leonard blinked, realizing how fast his heart was beating, how his body was starting to shake- and also how close the other man was now, crouching in front of him, looking almost worried. “You have to let me go,” he insisted, trying in vain to calm down. “I- I have to find him… he needs me, Jim is-“ he stopped when a hand settled on his head. He flinched back, but then slowly started to calm down. 

The kid didn’t moved for a bit, eyes closed. He took a deep breath and just then opened them, removing his hand. “I’m sorry. I can’t let you go yet.” 

“Wha- what have you done to me?” 

“I just helped you calm down.” He said- and a kick in the stomach sent him back down on the ground. 

“Don’t you dare mess up my brain ever again,” Leonard hissed angrily, enjoying the little victory. He couldn’t use his arms, but his legs were free and he was going to kick the shit out of that brat. 

The other groaned, a hand over his stomach, looking nervously at him. “I didn’t mess up your brain. I was just trying to-“ he let the sentence die and just looked away, shaking his head. 

“Trying to do what, help me? You kidnapped me for no reason!” 

“I haven't kidnapped you.” 

Leonard raised his eyebrows, unimpressed, then said, “I'm sorry. Maybe you don’t have knowledge about this planet’s proper behavior, but knocking someone unconscious and taking them away against their will, that's kidnapping!” 

He kept staring intently at him, “How can you understand what I say?” 

“ **Are you even listening to me**?! What you’re doing it’s illegal!” 

“I don’t want to hurt you,” he said sitting in front of him- at safe distance this time. “And it wasn’t my intention to kidnap you. I didn’t wanted to, but I had no choice. I need your help.” 

Leonard scoffed in disbelief. “After what you did, you really expect me to help you? A criminal?” 

“You don’t even know why I need your help yet.” 

“I doubt is for medical assistance.” 

“Uh… no. Nothing like that.” 

“Well, I heard you're a thief so, I’m just guessing, you need me to steal something.” 

The kid looked hesitant, then just answered with a low, “Maybe.” 

“Oh, for God’s sake…” 

“I just need to enter into that building,” he continued, pointing at his right, one of the Starfleet building standing few streets away. “You’re part of Starfleet, right?” 

“Even if I am, what makes you think that I’ll help you?” 

They were interrupted by a light buzz, and the kid pulled out a cellphone. 

_Raoul’s cellphone_. Leonard’s heart skipped a bit when he saw it in his hands, a call incoming. 

The young man noticed his gaze. “It kept ringing for a while…” 

“Let me answer.” 

“I’m not that stupid.” 

“Please, I have to answer, it’s-“ Leonard’s panic grew anew when he saw him ready to throw it away, down the parking, “No, no- WAIT!” 

The kid stopped his arm half-way and looked back at him- studying him. 

Leonard looked down in defeat. _Subtle McCoy, very subtle_.

“Why it’s so important?” the other asked, lowering his arm while the phone stopped buzzing, but the doctor stayed quiet. He stared down at him for a moment, then said, “I’ll let you answer, but you have to promise you will help me enter that building.” 

“You think I’m going to betray Starfleet for a phone call?” 

“From your reaction, I think you will.” 

_Damn it_. Leonard sighed. He could always accept, then just refuse to help him and-

“But if you lie to me, I’ll destroy this phone,” the other added coldly. 

**Damn it**. “Alright, fine.” The doctor snarled. “Let me answer and then I’ll help you.” He needed to answer that call. Then he could think of what to do next. 

The kid nodded and stared at the phone until it started buzzing again. He accepted the call, stretching the phone closer to him, so the doctor could hear the speakers. 

“Hello?” came a voice from the device, “Someone’s there?” 

Leonard felt almost dizzy with relief. “Jim! Jim, are you alright?” 

“Huh… yeah. Pretty much.” 

“What the hell are you doing? Where are you?” 

“I… look, I’m not-“ the words got lost in strange noises for a moment. “-trying to.” 

“What? I can’t hear you!” 

“I know, this place is-” 

“Why you’re there? Why with him?” Leonard couldn’t stop from asking, anger making his voice shaking. 

“What? Who?” 

“Raoul! Why you’re with Raoul?”

There was a moment of silence, more noises and then, “That’s his name?” 

Leonard blinked, taken aback. “Wha- what you mean?” 

“The mercenary, right? He didn’t… look, sorry, I’m having some memory problem lately. Who are you, again?” Jim’s voice suddenly arrived clear as the sky on a sunny day. “You know me, right?” 

The kid frowned. 

Leonard stared at the screen, the strange number visible on it, but his voice was suddenly gone, and when he tried to speak, his young kidnapper shut the call. 

“An important call, huh? He didn’t even know who you are.” He said, putting the phone away. 

“He should've known it was me…” Leonard murmured looking down. _“We’re both in a bit of a situation here”_ , that’s what Raoul said. Jim sounded fine, not alarmed or angry like he should’ve been. Or relieved to hear his voice after so long. For once, maybe Raoul was saying the truth and both of them were in trouble… Apparently, Jim’s trouble was that he lost his memory… How much of it? Was it going to be permanent? 

“To me, looks like you lied just to make me waste my time.” 

“Jim’s my Captain. I know him since we joined Starfleet together. He should’ve recognize me.” Leonard hissed sharply. “Something’s wrong. I don’t know what- nor where the hell they sent him because it was a goddamn secret!” he pulled at the rope again, just getting angrier. 

“So you’re telling me he was serious about his memory loss?” The other asked, but the doctor didn’t answer, so he shook his head and continued, “Whatever. I let you have your call, now you will help me enter that building.” 

Leonard thought for a moment, remembering the value of being part of Starfleet, and the promises they all made when they decided to join the organization... and what Jim would’ve done in a moment like this: fighting for what was right. Protecting what was more important. He took a deep breath and looked up at him, “You have a name?” 

The kid considered the question, then answered with a flat, “Ian.” 

“Well, _Ian_ , I have something to discuss with Starfleet too, so free me and I’ll make you enter whatever building you want. By the main entrance.” 

 

“Are you going to kill someone?” 

Leonard blinked, looking away from the Starfleet HQ illuminated by the nightlights on the other side of the street. “I should be the one asking you.” 

Ian kept studying him. “You look angrier than me.” 

“I wasn’t lying when I said that I have to talk with someone in there.” 

“Aren’t you just a doctor? They’ll listen to you?” 

“They will, or I’ll make them,” Leonard murmured nervously, then took a deep breath. “When I'll get that phone back, by the way?” 

“Once I’ll have what I need.” 

“The deal is helping you get in there. My assistance ends beyond that door.” 

“I know. When I'm done in there, I'll leave your phone in the parking where we talked before.” 

“Bit overconfident, are you? What if you get caught?” 

“In that case, I'll say that I stole it from you in the hospital.” 

Leonard took a deep, nervous breath. “So I just have to hope you’ll keep your word?” 

“I already did, once. Isn’t that enough?” 

“Are you really asking me to trust you?” 

Ian stared tiredly at him. “You’re not an easy person to deal with, Doctor.” 

“ _You_ kidnapped me!” 

“You get me in there and I will give you back the phone, I promise,” Ian said, staring straight at him. “Somehow, I will, you have my word. So you’ll be able to go help your friend. You may not believe me, but I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me.” 

They stared at each other for a long moment, the doctor enjoying at least being taller than this mysterious young man sounding more adult than he looks. “If you try to leave with that phone, I’ll hunt you down myself, and I assure you, I can be a pain in the ass as much as you are.” He said, and Ian nodded. “Once in there, let me talk- well, like you could, anyway.” He murmured and moved to cross the street. “You still haven’t told me what you need to steal from Starfleet.” 

“I know.” 

“I’m being cooperative, you could do the same.” 

“I don’t have to be cooperative. You’re helping me only to have your phone back. That’s it.” 

Leonard sighed, staring at the entrance of the building. Was he really going to let this strange man enter Starfleet HQ without knowing anything about him or his reasons? It was to save Jim, so there was no other choice, but… 

“Wait.” 

Ian looked away from the building and back at the doctor that stopped behind him. 

“I need your word you won’t drop a bomb in there or anything like that,” Leonard said.

“You checked me in the hospital. I have nothing with me.” 

“Maybe, but I want you to promise anyway.” 

“You think that’ll make any difference at the moment?” 

“No, but it would make me feel less guilty.” 

Ian looked away, thinking. “I’m not here to destroy your people or this place, but I need something hidden in that building. I can’t let anyone stopping me this time.” 

The doctor sighed and proceeded up the stairs and then inside the building: it was late and there was no one in the hall but the guard at the reception's desk. “Now keep quiet,” he murmured to the other. 

The guard, an old man with messy red hair, looked up and smiled politely. “Doctor McCoy. What brings you here at this hour?” he then looked at the young man with him. “With company as well?” 

“Kayle,” Leonard greeted him. “He’s- he’s my nephew,” he continued standing in front of the desk, patting Ian’s back. “He’s new around here, so couldn’t leave him alone...”

“Of course... Well, welcome to Starfleet HQ, then. You’re thinking to join us?” he smiled at Ian that looked at the doctor before silently smiling at the guard. 

“He’s shy,” Leonard laughed, praying to make it out alive from the absurd night he was living. 

“It’s ok. Anyway, Doctor, there’s some emergency I haven’t heard of?” 

“Strange, but no. I just need to talk with Admiral Janeway.” 

“Janeway?” the guard frowned, “I don’t think she’s here at the moment. You should-“ 

“I know she’s not on Earth, that’s why I need to talk to her.” 

Kayle stopped for a moment, studying him. “Leonard, is everything ok?” 

Leonard kept down the need to scream- he knew he wouldn't be able to stop. “Probably. The Admiral will tell me.” 

“Alright... but, as I said, she’s not here. You can schedule an appointment and maybe-“ 

“I could, or you can call Admiral Gossman and tell him that I need to talk urgently with Admiral Janeway.” Leonard continued, voice cold and flat. “I know he’s upstairs and I know he can arrange a meeting anytime.” 

“Even if he can, I don’t have the authorization to-“ 

“Me either, but you can call him, or I’ll go upstairs and search for him myself.” Leonard insisted. “Nothing personal, Kayle, but it’s important.” 

“Enough to risk an official complaint?” The guard asked and saw him nodding. “If I get in trouble, I’ll blame you,” he murmured grabbing the phone to make the call. 

“Fine to me.” Leonard said.

Ian kept staring at the Doctor in silence, but couldn’t hide a slight surprise. 

Kayle put the phone down and looked back at them. “Admiral Gossman is waiting for you on the third floor. Your nephew stays here, though. That’s an order.” 

"Thanks." Leonard nodded and they both moved to the elevator. He entered and blocked the doors with a hand. “You know where to go from here?” 

“Downstairs. I studied the map in the past days.” Ian said, standing outside. 

“Alright… Kayle shouldn’t bother you, just wait that he's distracted. Use the elevator down there- and for Lord’ sake do not press on the fifth level. That’s the most restricted area, got it?” he said and got another nod in response. “You better keep your promise. Both of them.” 

“I will,” Ian said, sending a quick glare at the elevator down the corridor. “Thank you, Doctor.” 

“Don’t thank me. Just- just don’t.” He snorted letting the doors closing. He leaned his back against the cold wall and took a deep breath before the meeting waiting for him upstairs. 

Ian waited for the guard to go back checking his computers before silently moving further down the hall and entering the elevator. Once the door closed, he checked the buttons and pressed on the fifth level. 

While he was descending, Leonard arrived at the third floor and found Admiral Gossman waiting in the corridor, in front of one of the meeting room. 

“McCoy, I was told there’s an emergency-“ 

“It is. I have to talk with Admiral Janeway.” 

Gossman was a tall, big guy on his fifty, cold and serious on the appearance, but a good friend deep down, and his mask of coldness dropped at bit studying the doctor. They knew each other for a while, and they were both aware that that kind of behavior wasn’t normal for the doctor. “I’m sure Kayle told you she’s not here at the moment.” 

“Yes, but I need to talk to her. It's important.” 

“I can try to contact her tomorrow and-“ 

“I know she’s out there on a secret mission, Admiral,” Leonard interrupted him and the little frown appearing on his face just confirmed it. “I tried to respect the orders- I never asked anything because I was told everything was under control, but I think someone was too much positive on the situation, so now I need to talk to her.” 

The Admiral studied him, “There’s something I should know...?” 

“ _I_ need to know that my Captain is safe.” 

They stared at each other for a moment, then Gossman sighed. “Wait here,” he said and entered the meeting room, closing the door. 

_I should’ve known… I should’ve known what this was all about from the beginning…_

Leonard looked down, hating himself. How he never thought that Raoul could be involved in that stupid mission? Why Jim didn’t tell him about it? He knew Raoul was still a personal matter to him, _he knew that_ , then why…? 

“McCoy.” Gossman called from the doorstep, gesturing him to enter. They both stood in front of the big circular table then the Admiral pressed a few buttons and looked back at him. “Janeway will call you in a minute.” He said before leaving him alone. 

There was just silence in the meeting room for a terribly long moment, then the console started chirping. Leonard pushed a button to accept the call and the hologram of Admiral Nicole Janeway appeared in front of him. 

She was wearing her official suit, standing straight and fierce, her dark, short hair perfect as always, but her green eyes betrayed fatigue- and something close to guilty. “Doctor McCoy-“ 

“Where is he?” he asked, ignoring her greeting. “Where’s Jim?” 

“Doctor…” 

“And if you say you don’t know what I’m talking about, I'm going to find a ship and come take him back myself.”

She sighed. “Who told you he was with me?” 

“My brain still works and I hate secrets. That's how I knew it.” Worry was slowly taking place in his voice and he tried to swallow it down. “Admiral, you have to tell me what’s happening, because I’m going insane here. Why was this mission a secret? What was the objective?” 

Janeway looked down for a second. “I got news about Morten’s location months ago. It turned out they were solid. We knew where he was, but not for how long, so we needed to go right away.” 

“And you told Jim to join you?” 

She shook her head, “I asked him to join the mission, but-” 

Leonard's hands closed into tight fists. “Why? Raoul was my problem, not Jim’s! You should’ve call _me_ in, not him!” he exploded in anger. 

“That’s what I told him, but he asked not to tell you,” she said. “You think I would intentionally keep you unaware about it? My intention was to call both of you in, all the Enterprise’s crew if possible, but Kirk refused. He accepted to help me, but none of his crew should’ve known about the mission. Not even you.” 

“And you just accepted his conditions? How could you let him take that decision for all of us? For me, of all people? I had the right to know!” 

“I tried to make him change his mind, but you know how stubborn James Kirk is. He said he wanted to take care of Morten himself. To keep you safe.” 

Leonard felt his heart ached at those words. _He still doesn’t trust me about Raoul…_

“He was worried you could get hurt again. That was the first thing he told me after I explained the situation to him,” she added patiently. “He said he would’ve told you everything once Morten would’ve been captured, dead or alive.” 

The doctor said nothing, too overwhelmed by anger, sadness, and worry. _How could you? How could you go after Raoul without me?_

“I understand you’re angry, but-“ 

“Where is he?” Leonard asked again, “If he’s not with you, something went wrong- and I wish I could be surprised about it, but I’m not. Tell me what happened.” 

The Admiral breathed out. “We reached the location, but the signal moved in the meanwhile, so we had different places to check…” 

“Please, don’t tell me you split up…” 

“We couldn’t do otherwise.” 

“Of course.” Leonard shook his head in disbelief. “Let me guess, he ran away with his team and somehow you lost contact with them?” He asked and almost laughed at the Admiral looking so taken aback. “I’m the only one in all Starfleet knowing that if something can go wrong, James Kirk will do his best to make it happen? Why you think he needs his doctor around all the goddamn time?” 

“Doctor, I’m sure he-” 

“Admiral, I need only one answer: _where_ is he?” 

“We have a large area to search. Five planets close to each other. We checked two already.” 

“Where?” 

“I know you would like to help us, but I can’t give you my permission.” 

Leonard narrowed his eyes. “He’s still my Captain. If he’s in danger-“ 

“You’re not part of this mission, McCoy,” she interrupted, looking intently at him. “I understand you’re worried and yes, I admit not telling you about Morten was a mistake, but _your Captain_ did it for you. And I don’t blame him for his decision.” 

“Well, I can, and I will. After what happened six months ago, none of you had the right to keep me in the dark about this. Now he messed everything’s up and you’re asking me to stay here and wait?” 

“That’s what Kirk wanted.” 

“I don’t care what he wants! If someone have to stop Raoul once and for all, that should be me!” 

Janeway stared at him in silence for a moment. “This is why he wanted to keep you away from him. You’re too involved.” 

“If I am, it’s for a good reason. That’s why-“ 

“You’re not authorized to join this mission, Doctor McCoy. You shouldn’t even know about it, but I thought it was fair to tell you. We’ll find Kirk, you have my word. I’ll keep you updated.” 

“Admiral you can’t-“ Leonard made a step forward, but the hologram was already gone. Breathing hard, he shut his eyes and kept down a scream of anger, passing both hands over his face. Turning around, he saw Admiral Gossman in the doorstep. “You knew about this?” 

“Only that they were out to find a mercenary. Janeway kept the details of the mission only between her team… She couldn't risk losing the man again.” 

Leonard took a deep breath. “I have to find Jim.” 

“You heard Janeway. I’m sure she’s more than capable to-“ 

“She was only able to let Jim go on his own in a possibly deadly mission and lose him, so I’m going to bring him back.” He stood in front of him, “You know where they are. Tell me.” 

The other sighed. “Leonard…” 

“I can’t stay here doing nothing! Jim needs me, I can’t- Admiral, please. I can’t wait to know that something happened to him. I can’t.” 

Gossman stared down at him thoughtfully, then all the alarms rang in the whole building and they both looked up. The Admiral moved into the room and called the hall from the console, “Kayle, report.” 

“Intrusion in the archive, Sir! The building will be locked down in five minutes!” came the nervous and quick answer. 

Gossman sighed and looked back at the doctor. “You better leave, Leonard.” 

“Sir-“ 

“We’ll talk tomorrow.” He said, voice cold as always before walking away. 

Leonard looked down, shaking his head before leaving as well. He entered the elevator and pressed the button to the first floor when the ceiling's barrier fell down in a loud crash, making the Doctor jump back against the walls in fear while the elevator stopped. “The hell-!” 

Ian appeared in the hole, studying inside before recognizing him. “Oh, it’s you.” 

"Why you’re still here?! You- you set all the alarms on? What the hell did you do?” 

“I found what I was searching for.” 

“Where, in front of the main security section?!” 

“No. On the fifth level.” 

“Fifht- I said go everywhere **but** there! Are you deaf?” 

“That’s where they kept it. I had to-“ the elevator jumped and Ian almost lose his balance, falling inside the little cabin with amazing agility. “I had to go there.” He finished. 

“And now you’ll have all Starfleet on you. How we’re going to explain this, huh? I’m going to be accused of complicity- oh God, my career is done…” 

“You can always say that I forced you to help me,” Ian stated as a matter of fact. 

Leonard looked at him ready to strangle him. “Oh, you bet I will. I didn’t ask for any of this. I just wanted to save my Captain and now I can’t even do that!” 

“Oh, so that’s what you needed to ask your boss?” 

“Yeah, but she- enough talking, you can’t stay here!” 

“You’re right. I have to go back home.” Ian nodded seriously, then handed him the cell phone. “Here. As I promised. Thanks for the help, Doctor.” 

“Are you aware that you probably won’t make it out alive from here?” he commented, putting the phone in his jeans pocket. 

“I will. I can’t stop now.” That said, Ian grabbed the elevator’s doors and forced them open, the exit to the second floor just a little below. 

“What on Earth worth all this mess?” 

Ian sighed and looked back at him. “I know how you must be feeling right now, Doctor. Don’t stop. Keep fighting for your Captain Jim and I'm sure you will find him.” He nodded with a compassionate look before turning to leave. 

Leonard was going to say something but shut his mouth, staring down at the kid, confused by the surprising speech. “Well, I didn’t see that coming…” he commented to himself in the end, and then he felt something… something that made run a shiver along his spine. He instinctively moved a hand behind his neck. _What…?_

Ian was ready to squeeze out the when the cabin moved down, stopping on the second floor. He stepped out, ready to run away, but looking back for a second, he hesitated. “Doctor, are you alright?” he could see the man was suddenly pale, a hand behind the neck and shivering slightly. 

“I-“ Leonard wasn’t hurt, nor in pain, but he couldn’t move. Then his legs gave out and he fell on his knees. 

“That’s the thief! He attacked McCoy!” the guards suddenly appeared down the corridor, running towards them. 

Ian looked at them, then back at the Doctor. With a resigned groan, he placed a hand on the pavement and the building started to shake, a mass of metal and concrete moving on its own to create a wall blocking the way. 

Leonard blinked fast, trying to focus on what was happening, then a hand shook him by his shoulder. He looked up and he stopped breathing for a moment: Ian’s eyes were bright purple. 

“Doctor, what’s wrong? Are you hurt?” he asked studying him, then blinked in surprise looking at his face. 

“It’s you… You’re like-” Leonard murmured incredulously- and scared. “Your eyes are purple…” 

Ian kept staring at him until a smile grown on his face, making him look a so different person. “So are yours,” he said, on the verge of tears while taking Leonard’s head into his hands. “You’re one of us. That’s why you understand me!” 

Leonard tried to say something, but more yells and noises came from outside. 

“Don’t worry. I’ll take us both out of here.” Ian said standing up, putting his hands on two of the walls: the elevator’s door closed again before the whole cabin started to shake. “Now hold on!” 

“Wha- wait, what are you doing?” Leonard asked, trying to elaborate what was happening. 

“We’re leaving,” Ian said and the whole cabin crashed through the building’s walls, flying off and landing in few kilometers away. Once balanced, the doors opened and Ian looked around, “We’re safe for now, but we have to go.” He turned to the doctor still sat down, even paler. “You’re alright?” he asked moving closer. 

Breathing fast, Leonard looked at him- at those purple eyes that were sending crazy his heart rate. “Stay the hell away from me,” he roared pushing him aside, leaving the little cabin. Once stepping outside, looking back he spotted the building' side still smoking in the night, destroyed by their escape… he could hear sires echoing everywhere. “You- did you make the elevator fly?” 

Ian was exiting the cabin and nodded. “I couldn’t leave you there.” 

“I’m not their enemy! Why you- you kidnapped me _again_!” 

“I did it because you’re like me!” 

“I’m not!” 

“You’re from Ayrin too, right?” 

“No! I was born in Georgia!” Leonard yelled, and at Ian's confused glare, he added, “Earth! Planet Earth!” 

“Then why... Why your eyes are purple? That’s something I saw only our people doing!” 

“That’s- it’s a long story, but I can assure you, I’m not like you.” 

Ian stared at him, purple eyes staring into purple, then shook his head and grabbed Leonard’s head into his hands again, giving the Doctor no time to react. He kept a tight grasp on him until he frowned, blinked in surprise and finally let him go, hands shaking slightly. 

Leonard crashed on the ground, letting out few weak cries while his brain sort of reboot itself. “You… son of a-“ 

“You met one of ours,” Ian said, looking down at him. “What happened to you shouldn’t be possible...” 

“Stop messing up my brain!” the doctor yelled, flinching back when the young man was suddenly next to him again. 

“She’s dead? Claire, she- she’s dead?” 

Taking a deep breath, Leonard could see how sad those purple eyes were now. He nodded slowly. “Sorry.” 

Ian lowered his gaze and sat down. “I heard about her years ago. I thought she left this planet to escape like the rest of us. I thought… I thought she made it.” 

“She got stuck with bad people that dragged her into bad situations… I haven't had much time to know her, but she looked like a good person.”

“And she gave you her powers,” Ian said looking back at him. “That’s why we can talk… and why your eyes are like mine.” 

Leonard slowly stood and watched his reflection on the metal of the elevator: how long it took him to stop having nightmares about those eyes… and now he was going to have to start all over again. “They shouldn’t be like this,” he said, thinking. “I stayed close to you all night and my eyes never turned purple…” 

“That’s our reaction to strong energy,” Ian said standing as well. “Even our own. Maybe when I used my power-” 

Leonard thoughfully moved a hand on the back of his neck... and a terrible doubt made him froze for a moment. He swallowed and turned to him. “What did you stole from Starfleet?” He asked, but the other just looked down. “Ian, **what** did you stole?” 

“I could’ve asked you about it, first. I didn’t know about you and Claire-“ 

“Show me.” 

Ian sighed and took something from under the jacket: it was the same knife Jim used to save Leonard- the one that almost killed him, still shining with the energy kept inside of it. 

Leonard shook his head, stepping back. 

“I know it’s dangerous, your memories just confirmed my thoughts.” Ian said quickly. 

“Then why you took it? You have no idea of what that energy can do- even to people like you!” 

“Trust me, I know.” 

“That’s what was killing Claire! You can’t use it!” 

“I won’t. I don’t need it for me.” 

“Then why? Why you need something so dangerous?” Leonard kept stepping back without realizing. He wished to never see that knife again in his life. Why they keep it instead of destroying it? 

“I have my reasons. And yes, I know the risks.” Ian put the knife back inside Leonard’s jacket. “I’m sorry about what happened to you, Doctor. I wish I knew. I hope this won’t be too much trouble for you.” That said, the area around him started to shine. 

“What you’re doing?” Leonard asked, alarmed.

“It’s time for me to leave. Sorry for the trouble I caused.” 

“Wait, you can’t- listen to me, don’t use that knife!” 

“I wish I had another choice.” Ian murmured and smiled a sad smile before starting to fade. 

Leonard recalled all the mess happened six months before too well: the chaos, the fear, the people that died because of that power that no one could- should use… And that sad smile was too similar to the one he saw on Claire’s face before she died. 

_Wait for me, Jim…_

Ian opened his eyes when a hand grabbed his arm and he looked surprised at the doctor standing with him the bright energy. 

“I know. I'll regret this,” Leonard sighed, and both of them disappeared.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what happens when you want to put different moments/times/characters in the same chapter and you start questioning the existence on the story, if there's still some sense in the mass of words and if you're not just aggressively writing random english words on the laptop? **_You know what happens then?_**  
>  You get a longer chapter, that's what happens :D

It was quiet inside one of the Earth’ Space Stations, no one watching two men suddenly appearing in the middle of a storage, out of a strange, bright light that quickly faded. 

Ian sighed staring at the man in front of him. “Doctor, why you followed me?” 

“Bad feeling. I’m never wrong about that… uh…” he started to collapse and the other grabbed his arm to keep him up. “I think I’m gonna throw up on you...” 

“It’s because of the teleport,” Ian explained. “It can have this kind of effect on people not used to it. You’ll be fine in a moment.” 

“We teleported?” 

“Yes. Not too far, though.” He said, letting him go.

Leonard carefully moved to one of the little windows- and his legs gave out, forcing the other to jump forward to support him again. “We’re in space- you brought me out the damn planet! How is this _not too far_?”

“Well, our elders were able to teleport to different planets without problems…” 

“You mean- physically moving from planet to planet?” 

“Yes. Sadly, our abilities have changed through new generations.” 

“Changed how?” 

“Becoming weaker.” 

Leonard shook his head, looking down on Earth. “If this is what you consider weak, I really don’t want to know what else your people were able to do… hey.” Turning around, he saw him walking to the exit. 

“You have to find a way to go back home by yourself. You shouldn’t have followed me.” 

“Dealing with the mess you caused down there it would be a waste of time anyway…” 

Ian studied the area outside and closed the door when a patrol passed by. He took a deep breath and slowly sat down, closing his eyes. 

Leonard crouched on one knee next to him: the young man looked very tired. “You ok?” 

“I just need to rest for a moment.” 

“And then what?” 

He looked back at the doctor. “What happened between you and Claire? How you survived both her power and the one locked inside the knife?” 

_Secret plan needs to stay secret, huh?_ Leonard just gave up and sat next to him. “Someone asked me to help her,” _asked_ , he snorted to himself. “When I found her, the energy had already consumed her… Mixed with your people’s magic, it turned out to be even more dangerous. Lethal for the user.”

“How did you survived then?” 

“I would be dead by now if it wasn’t for my friends. They found out about that knife able to take the energy away from me. Not the safest method, but it worked.” 

“And you were able to use it like her?” 

“No. I barely managed to not destroy the city.” Leonard felt another shiver behind his neck. “There was a device on me- on my neck. It was supposed to help control the energy but turned out it was too strong even for that. That’s why I’m telling you not to use it.” He looked at him but got no answer. “Why you said you have no other choice?” 

“Because it’s true. It’s the only way.” 

“Look, if someone is forcing you to use it-“ 

Ian shook his head. “I came here on my own. It’s my responsibility.” 

“To do what, trying to kill yourself?” 

The younger looked intently at him. “You were ready to face your superior for your Captain, isn’t it?” he asked, “I’m doing this for the same reason: because it’s important.” 

Leonard stared thoughtfully. “Alright, I get it, but that power is- it's pure destruction. I saw it- I _felt_ it. It’s not made to do any good.” 

“I have to try anyway,” Ian said standing up, looking out again. 

“Why I always have to deal with stubborn kids…?” 

“What?” 

“I was wondering if it’s just because of Claire’s power that I can understand your language,” Leonard said tiredly, rubbing his face with a hand. 

“It’s the only explanation I can think of. Ayrin’s language was spoke only on our planet. It’s too hard to learn for others.”

“Well, I can show off about that from now on,” he snorted, standing as well. “So, why we’re here?”

“I need to retrieve my ship.” 

“Ship? You mean a spaceship?” Leonard asked, surprised. “You have a spaceship?” 

“Like I said, I can’t teleport to different planets.” 

“How no one detected you?” 

Ian looked back at him, “Because I signed a regular temporary permission to visit your planet.” He said as if it was the most obvious thing, looking almost offended, before stealthily walking out the room. 

“Oh, _now_ you care about the rules? You almost started a war ten minutes ago!” Leonard hissed following him. 

“It wasn’t my intention. I just needed to take the knife.” The other pointed out, hiding behind one of the little shuttles used to move from a station to the ships floating outside. 

“Illegally entering a restricted area of a Federation’s building, kidnapping a member of Starfleet to steal classified material but, yeah, let’s not focus on the details. Just like that elevator you literally used as a plane to escape.” 

“That was because of you.” 

“Me? You're really blaming me for-” 

“Yes, because I thought you were-“ Ian stopped and suddenly turned to face the Doctor that almost tripped on him. “I really thought you were like me. I couldn’t just leave you there.” 

Leonard stared at him and sighed patiently. “Claire once told me she was one of the few that survived the war that happened on your planet… Ayrin, was it?” 

Ian nodded sadly, “Most of us are dead by now, or hiding so well we’ll never be able to find each other. We were told to not leave Ayrin since we were kids- because of our powers, because they could be dangerous and because there were people interested in using us… they still do.” He sighed, “Honestly, the war was just a matter of time.” 

_Just like what happened between Claire and Raoul_ , Leonard though bitterly. “Despite that, Claire wanted to join Starfleet. She did, she got in- and she would've stayed safe here, on Earth... you could be too.” 

“Safe? Here?” Ian commented unimpressed. 

“Starfleet could help you. Maybe try to find the rest of you.” 

"To be used by your people as well?" 

"No one used Claire while she stayed here. No one knew about her power."

“Still, from what I see, no one actually saved her either.” 

“They tried. An Admiral, Janeway, she tried to convince Claire to stay but after discovering about the war, she wanted to see it with her own eyes.” 

Ian blinked, surprised. “Claire came back to Ayrin?” 

Leonard nodded. “She saw nothing was left… she felt guilty for leaving her home. That’s why she then decided to join- bad people.” He said, and the other didn’t commented. “When I learned about Claire and her story, Janeway was still trying to find her, on her own, to keep your people secret as Claire wanted. I found her instead, I was there when Claire died and I can assure you, there was nothing I could do to save her. But it’s not too late to help you.” 

Ian studied him. “After what I’ve done, why you’re offering to help me?” 

“Because Claire would’ve deserved to survive,” Leonard said angrier than he intended. “The suffering she got through for years… I can’t even imagine how she felt, but she knew it was all because of a stupid mistake. She knew she trusted the wrong people- and still, she decided to trust me. Enough to save my life.” 

“She gave you a power that almost killed you.” 

“I don’t know if she wanted to keep me alive or use me as a weapon to get her revenge, but I would be dust in a cave by now if it wasn’t for her.” 

Ian said nothing for a long moment. “You have suffered so much because of us…” 

“I don’t blame her.” 

“Then who?” 

Leonard took a deep breath, a sad, ironic grin on his lips. “I’ll take care of the responsible for Claire’s death once and for all when Jim will be safe.” 

“You know where your Captain is?” 

“Not yet, but maybe you can help me enter on these ships so I can get more information?” 

Ian considered it, then nodded once. “How long before Starfleet will block this station?” 

“Less than you think. I just need one ship…” Leonard moved to one of the checkpoints to read the information on the screen. “Ok, that one should be fine,” he said then, pointing a ship floating outside: it wasn’t as big as the Enterprise, not even half of it, but as good as any. “Firefly003. It should be empty at the moment. We can use a-“ 

Ian was controlling the area and spotted few soldiers looking in their direction, “Doctor, we don’t have much time,” he said before following his gaze, spotting the said ship. Grabbing his arm, they disappeared again. 

This time, Leonard fell hard on his back feeling his stomach moving upside-down. “Ugh… a little warning next time?” he searched for his companion and found him laying few steps away. “Ian? You ok?” he called, moving closer. 

He nodded with a groan. “Find your Captain… I have to go.” 

“Hold on a second, alright? You can barely move right now,” Leonard said studying him, his doctor-instinct stepping in. “I was saying to use the shuttle to reach the ship, not to teleport right inside of it.” 

“There’s no time…” 

“Yeah, sure.” Leonard snorted and helped him sit on one of the chairs. “Well, we’re on the bridge, so well done.” He patted his shoulder before quickly moving to the console, thanking Uhura for the recent lessons about computers and communication. “Damn it. most the files are classified...” 

“Just- ask for it?” 

“Sure. Because a CMO of Starfleet can freely have access to any information he wants.” The doctor commented sarcastically. 

“Pretend to be one of your superior, then,” Ian breathed out and saw the other opening his mouth just to close it again. “If there’s an emergency in their base, I doubt they’ll make lots of questions… it’s just about information, and you’re calling from one of their ships…” He finished with a tired shrug. 

Leonard thought for a moment, then started to write. “They’ll never fall for it. They know an Admiral wouldn’t-“ a beep shut him up. “Nevermind. Starfleet definitely needs more competent people in their offices.” 

“They know where your Captain is?” 

“They’re sending the files…” Leonard shook his head, a hopeful smile on his face. “I still can’t believe it actually worked...” 

At the same time, multiple alarms rang into the ship and most of the entrance to the station started to close down. 

“They’re going to block us,” Leonard said starting to push buttons on the console, hoping for his plan to work. “If you want to leave, now’s the time.” 

“What about you?” 

“I think I can drive this thing… if they don’t hack the system first.” Looking at the other, he saw him stood from the chair but just fall down on his knees. “Hey- what’s wrong?” He asked moving next to him.

“I used my power too much…” Ian hissed angrily, hands closed in tight fists. He looked around, then at him. “Sorry Doctor, but I’m in a hurry.” That said, his purple eyes started to shine again before the whole consoles of the bridge flashed to life and the vehicle started to tremble. 

Leonard’s eyes responded the same way and he understood what the other was doing. “No, no, wait! I can’t come with you-” Leonard grasped the chair while the ship slowly turned, facing the deep, dark space, ready to fly away. “You know when I told you my bad feeling never fail? It’s tingling as hell right now!” He yelled over the sound of the engines. Looking at the screen, he could finally read the information about Janeway’s mission. “Can you tell me at least where we’re going? Maybe you can drop me on the way!” he turned to the other and saw the knife in his hand, shining with energy. “Ian, drop the knife! It's going to destroy the ship!” 

Ian was still kneeling on the floor, staring in front of him, apparently not aware of his words or what was happening.

“Damn it-“ Leonard jumped closer and took the knife away from his hand: Ian suddenly shut his eyes and crashed down, unconscious. 

Leonard stared at the knife in his hand, fighting the urge to scream feeling that power again, seeing the shining purple of his own eyes reflecting on the blade. He shook his head and thrown it away before running to the console and setting the destination. Then he moved to took Ian into his arms, trying to hold both on the chairs. 

The ship kept shaking violently, too violently for a normal depart, and when it jumped forward Leonard was sure they were going to become a trail of ashes in the space… Luckily, it didn’t happen and the Firefly003 disappeared from Earth’s orbit, leaving just the shining warp-tail behind itself.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Raoul could hear the steady sound of the rain hitting on the trees somewhere close. It was a familiar sound, there was no mistaken… He could remember her standing at the top of the spaceship’s entrance, staring outside, the weak shadow of a smile on her lips. He asked something, and she looked at him to answer: Claire’s lips were moving, but he couldn’t hear her voice, nor make out what she said. That was the last time he saw her smile.

The dream faded to leave the place to the cold, dark reality: he found himself staring at the ceiling of a cave. 

Raoul blinked twice before shivering at the emptiness he felt in his left eye. Bolting up, he placed a hand over it, panic slowly rising until he looked around and found the robotic eye located on a piece of cloth, far enough from the rain falling outside the cave and from the little fire few steps away. 

Taking a deep breath, trying to collect his thought, he slowly remembered what happened: stuck in a crazy planet, with a crazy Queen making crazy requests about an unknown crazy _something_ she wanted. He wasn’t alone, though… 

Jim made his return then, scrolling the rain from his shoulders… a Starfleet jacket. “Hey, you’re awake. How are you feeling?” He smiled a bit, moving closer, but then froze when a deadly glare moved in his direction. 

“You took my eye off?” Raoul asked, voice cold as ice. _I’ve killed for less_.

“Sorry, but I had to. You kept screaming after the shuttle fell down the cliff because that thing on your ankle was frying your eye and I thought it was going to- I don’t know, melt your whole face.” He saw the mercenary just staring at him, but a tired _“Are you serious?”_ was written on his face. “Hey, blame the General for saying that. It freaked me out.” 

Raoul checked his own ankle: the device was gone.

“I removed them.” Jim nodded, “From both of us. It took a while, so I took off your eye first after you fainted. Told you I was good with these things.” 

“Removing an implant like this, bare hands like you did, it would’ve killed me,” Raoul commented coldly. “You’re lucky it stopped working since I stepped down on this planet.” 

“Oh. Well, it worked. Now we’re free to leave.” 

Raoul said nothing, sitting there, staring at his eye. “What about your memories?” he asked then and noticed the little crack on the Captain’s confidence. It was just for a second, but he was good at spotting weaknesses even with only one eye. “You said you remembered to die.” 

“Yeah… Not a very nice memory, but- ‘guess it happened.” Jim said and the other didn’t comment. “I mean, I think- I _hope_ it was for a good cause. Maybe to win a battle. If I’m still here, it was probably worth it.” 

“So you think someone brought you back to life?” That was a risky question, but Raoul was tired of watching his back all the time. If the Captain remembered and wanted to kill him, he only had to try. The situation between them wasn’t over, after all.

“If they did, I owe that _someone_ a big favor.” 

“No kidding,” Raoul murmured and looked down to avoid his eyes. The more he talked to Kirk, the more he could feel rage kicking in... The same rage he reversed on the Captain and the whole Starfleet the moment he discovered Leonard was working for them.

“That’s why I can’t die here. I can’t waste my second chance.” Jim said. 

_You sure can’t waste what Leonard get through to save your ass_. Raoul closed his eyes, rubbing the left, pained side of his face. Then he stood and walked to the exit of the little cave, looking around, but there were just darkness, rain and a thick forest in front of him.

“We came from there,” Jim said reaching him, pointing to the left. “It was early morning when they took us to the shuttle, and we walked until it was around midday, I think…” 

“You mean you dragged me around until you found this cave.” 

Jim snorted. “I should've leave you on that shuttle with a fried brain? I’m not that kind of person.” 

“ _Clearly_.” Raoul growled in a low voice, nervously staring outside. 

“Anyway, something strange happened then. It was still day when we reached the depth of the forest, but suddenly the sky turned dark as if was becoming night already.” 

“Suddenly was dark?” the other echoed, frowning. 

“Yeah. Way quicker than normal, and then the storm started." Jim nodded. "It looks darker now, so I guess it’s actually night now. I don’t know, this place just kept getting weirder and weirder.” 

Raoul thought for a moment, staring at the sky. “We shouldn’t stop. The General will search for us.” 

“With the rebels’ attack, the shuttle's fall and the storm, I doubt they’re going to send anyone for now. If we’re lucky, they might think we’re both dead.” 

“If they do, the Queen will ask them to find our cold bodies,” Raoul murmured moving to sit closer to the fire. He risked a lot fainting like that, but he was wounded, in constant pain from days, half-blind and he knew he was already standing on the thin line between keep going and collapsing. He slowly placed a hand over his shoulder and groaned a bit. 

“I- I checked your wound. It seems fine.” 

Raoul's anger flashed against the man instantly. “Have you done something else with my body while I was unconscious?”

“I was just trying to keep you alive.” 

“That’s a lame excuse even when doctors use it.” 

“Well, I’m not a doctor but-“ 

Raoul watched him froze and then frowning. _Finally…_

“I think… I think I got injured during a mission. Maybe more than once. I’ve spent a lot of time in hospital…” Jim murmured, then shook his head. “No, was- it was on the ship. A spaceship infirmary.” 

The mercenary dropped his head into his hand. “Maybe you liked being hurt.” He commented blankly.

“…What? No, I don’t! I- I don’t think so,” Jim said, more confused than ever. 

“Touching unconscious people, enjoying getting hurt…” 

“I never said I enjoyed it!” 

“…are you sure you’re a real Captain or that’s just how you like to be called during other kinds of _missions_?” 

“Listen here, I’m not-“ They both heard a deep, sudden noise in the distance. Looking outside the cave, something worriedly similar to the light of an explosion was creating an orange aura above the tree line. 

Raoul sighed. “Hopefully the war will keep them busy for now.” 

Jim nodded, “We’ll move at the first light of dawn.” 

“You also like give orders, huh?” the mercenary commented, raising his eyebrows. 

“You just said we can’t stay here for too long,” Jim snorted, ignoring the insinuation. “We still have a plan to follow.” 

Raoul stared at him and then looked down at his own eye, safe in his hand. _Find my ship and escape this hell of a place._ The question was if he was going to leave alone or not.

 

When the sky started to light up just slightly, Raoul was already looking inside the forest, trying to hear any other noise aside from the raindrops falling from the treetops.

Jim was buttoning his jacket, ready to go, sparing one last look at the dead fire, missing the warmth. He reached the mercenary and asked, “You sure you don’t want to wear it?” 

The mercenary knew he was talking about the other Starfleet jacket the Captain saved from the shuttle, now laying abandoned on the ground. “Not my style.” His black jacket was way too light for the cold air, but he would prefer to die rather than see a Starfleet logo on himself. 

After a moment, Jim stood next to him. “What about your left eye? Isn’t it safer to put it back in place?” 

“Not if it hurts worse than before. Thanks to you.” Raoul murmured coldly, leaving the cave. 

The other sighed. “It seemed a good idea at the time.” 

"Well, it wasn’t.” 

“Always better than the alternative. I can fix a robotic eye, but I can’t perform a brain transplant.” He snorted, stopping when the other did the same looking murderously back at him- but said nothing and continued to walk. Jim breathed out, following, few steps behind. “Anyway, your eye was having problems even before I took it off. You said it started malfunctioning when you landed here. Maybe-“ 

“Are you trying to make me kill you or you’re so shocked about your own death that you can’t stop talking?” Raoul growled nervously. 

“No. No, I-“ Jim tried to say something, but then just looked down. “I don’t know. I don’t know what to think anymore… but you’re my only hope to go back home- I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you.” 

Raoul’s eyes flashed with anger. He stopped and moved closer to him. “You really think that I helped you because I wanted to?” 

“Then why? Why you’re still helping me?” Jim asked with a shrug, not moving back. He still couldn’t find an answer to that question. 

The mercenary stared at him in a angry silence, the empty eye making him look even more like a demon. 

“You better keep in mind that you need me to survive, but I don’t need you, _Captain_.” Raoul hissed at his face. 

“Funny you said that after I saved you from that shuttle,” Jim snorted, unimpressed. “None of us would’ve made it this far alone.” 

“Are you putting me and you at the same level?” Raoul grinned incredulously, “I’m offended now.” He turned around, walking away. 

“We were _both_ prisoners in that castle, if you forgot.”

“I was just waiting.” 

“For what, your friend coming to save you? He didn’t seemed very friendly when I told him I was with you...” 

Raoul blinked and stopped once again. _Leonard… The communicator_ , he suddenly thought, patting his jacket but couldn’t find the device anywhere. 

“Here,” Jim said, handing it back. “I saved it from the shuttle. I forgot to tell you- Hey!” he didn’t managed to jump back when the other grabbed him by the neck, smashing him against a tree. 

“You used it?” Raoul growled, keeping him few feet from the ground. “Who you talked to?” 

“It- it was the same signal you used- I didn’t change it,” he managed to say: the mercenary was keeping him stuck there with one arm, apparently without effort, while he couldn’t break free using both his hands. 

“ **Who** you talked to?” Raoul asked again, angrier this time. 

“I don’t know! It was a man- he asked why I was with you and said your name was Raoul then I lost the signal,” Jim said, feeling the tree scratching against his back. “I think he knew me, but he- he didn’t say his name. I didn’t-” 

“You didn’t recognize him?” 

“No.” 

“You tell him something?” 

“Only about my memory... I thought that maybe-“ 

Raoul gritted his teeth and smashed him against the tree again, this time holding him by the collar of the jacket with both hands. “If you told him where we are-“ 

“I couldn’t- the signal stopped working before I could say anything else! I thought he was your friend- the one you said could help us. Why you’re so angry?” 

“They’re gonna blow up any ship that gets too close to this planet. You forgot about that?” 

“They can’t- they won’t blow up a ship without knowing who is coming.” 

“They already did. Twice.” Raoul hissed before throwing him aside. He needed to think. He needed to call Leonard, warn him to stay away from Yuna. “You better hope no one is coming.” He said walking away. 

Still coughing, Jim stared at the man and slowly proceeded to follow. “I’m sorry, alright? I thought you wanted to tell him what is happening here.” 

“That was the plan. Not making him panic and run to the rescue.” 

The Captain sighed. “Your friend have a name? How he knows me too?” he asked, but no answer came. “Come on… He’s a mercenary as well? Or he’s in Starfleet? Because he wasn’t too happy to know I’m with you.” 

“You’re free to leave.” 

“To go where? Back to the crazy Queen?” 

“That’s an option.” 

“Look, I’m just trying to remember…” 

"Haven't you said you don't want to remember anymore?" 

The Captain dropped his shoulders. "Maybe there's something I _need_ to remember." 

“And maybe if you can’t, isn't so important as you think.” 

Jim stared at his back, then down. “I just want to use this second chance to make things better.” 

Raoul looked sideways at him but said nothing, nor stop.

 

After that, thunders kept shaking the sky above their heads- just as the ground that kept trembling with new earthquakes, some short and weak, others long and strong enough to force the two of them to stop. Something was happening, but it was impossible to know if it was the war getting worst or other reasons. 

Jim kept quiet for the rest of the walk, just sending worried looks all around or at the man when they had to grasp the trees to keep their balance during another quake. 

Grateful for the silence, Raoul kept trying the communicator but there was no signal yet and the battery wasn’t going to last forever. It was vital to reach the ship and hope something still worked in there. He also wondered how Jim didn’t recognize Leonard: he should have known that voice better than anyone... Still, he didn’t, and now he was ready to leave his past behind. Taking the Captain with him was out of the question, so leaving him somewhere in the galaxy looked like the best way to get himself out of that mess. He did way too much for the Captain. Just letting him live until now had been kind of an unexpected miracle.

When the sky started to darken again, Jim spotted the colors of an aurora borealis somewhere far away, behind them. He tried to say something out of his confusion, but then just shook his head. After a while, he stopped to rest, leaning against a tree. “You know where we’re going, right?” 

“I crashed close to the mountain,” Raoul said from few meters away. “We should see the ship by now.” 

Jim looked around into the deep forest, “You can say we’re closer to the mountain?” 

“The air is different.” He cut short without stopping. 

Jim took a deep breath and started moving again. “Wish I could do the same- WHOA!” 

Raoul closed his eyes, taking a long, patient breath before turning around: the Captain was gone. He walked back, looking around until he heard few groans. Climbing a little hill, he spotted the man sprawled on his back few meters below. 

“Little help?” Jim called resignedly. He watched the mercenary descending- and walk past him. “Alright… thanks a lot,” he snorted, and let out another yelp when he fell more down, crashing on a cold, hard surface. Blinking through the pain from his back, he pushed up on his elbows and stared in surprise at what looked like a hangar, all messed up and apparently bending on one side. Looking up, he saw the mercenary appearing from the entrance he fell through: a door. 

“Welcome aboard.” Raoul said jumping down, studying the place, moving to check one of the two emergency shuttles parked in there. 

“This is your ship?” Jim stood, looking around and up again. “How we didn’t see it? We were right on top of it…”

Raoul vaguely heard him, climbing over a fallen desk to reach another corridor, heading to the bridge. Once there, he wasted few seconds to stare at the dark, empty place, remembering the crash, the useless attempt to land softly in the forest that was quickly getting closer and closer… 

Taking a deep breath, he moved to the console, starting a scan of the ship’ status. 

Jim joined him then, observing the whole low, squared bridge feeling oddly sad. “I’m definitely not new to this kind of places.” 

“You still need more proofs about being a Captain?” the other commented without turning.

Jim didn’t answer, standing in the center of the room, in front of a rectangular table busy with more controls, and frowned, “You shouldn’t have a chair here?” 

Raoul sighed and moved under the console, moving few cables. After a moment, most of the lights flashed to life.

Jim sighed in relief, then saw a hologram forming over the table. “I think you should see this.” 

Raoul stood and turned around: the hologram was mapping and recreating the area around the crashing site: the ship half buried into the ground almost on one side so that one of the entrances of the hangar stood higher than the rest. The mountain was less than ten kilometers from them. “Something’s not right…” he murmured. 

“I doubt anything is right here...” 

“I mean about the ship.” 

Jim studied the mapped area. “There's just your ship, the forest and-” he stopped and blinked, looking intently at the hologram. “Wait. You crashed here after me…” he said and the mercenary nodded. 

“This area should be destroyed because of the crash; instead, we barely noticed the ship,” Raoul confirmed his doubts.

“So the forest has grown back in few days? It could be a normal thing here?” 

“Anywhere but where _your_ shuttle crashed? I saw nothing growing back anew at the speed of light there.” 

Jim looked back at the hologram, remembering the trail of destruction left from the shuttle when the General took them there. He shook his head, “After all the crazy things I saw here, I wouldn’t be surprised about random regeneration quicker than normal.” 

After a moment spent staring thoughtfully at the hologram, Raoul moved back to the console to check the status of the scan. He also collocated the communicator in the console and started to reestablish the signal he needed. After that, he finally saw something good. “The lab still works.” 

Once there, he ignored the chaos caused from the crash and moved to the main table, removing pieces of ceiling and books to reveal a metal box apparently intact. Turning it on, he sighed in relief when it beeped to life- he almost smiled, actually. 

“What’s that?” Jim asked, staring curiously at it from the doorstep. 

“What I need to fix my eye,” He murmured opening the top of the box, checking few things before placing the robotic eye over the little base inside. Once closed, the box started to analyze the object and few statistics appeared on the console placed the right side. With a bit of luck, you could start thinking where to lock the Captain before dropping him on the closest planet. “So, you decided what to do when we’ll leave this place?” 

Jim blinked away from the medical tools that looked somehow familiar. “I- I guess I’ll go back to Earth first. Then I think- I’ll see if having my memory back will be worth it.” 

Raoul’s hand froze for a second over the buttons. “You don’t want to remember anymore?” 

“I do. Just- not right away. If I was into Starfleet when I died, and when Pike died… I’m not sure I want to know what else happened in the last five years,” he said, slowly passing a hand over one of the beds… 

_“Stay still, damn it.”_

_“Come on, it’s not that bad.”_

_“I know it's not.”_

_“You want to keep me in med bay for no reason?”_

_“I want to kiss you. That’s enough of a reason?”_

_“Oh. Well, in that case…”_

Jim recoiled from the bed, feeling even more confused by the light smile forming on his lips after that memory: that was him and- and someone else. A man. _Who I was talking to? Why I…? And when…?_

Raoul left the box doing its work and turned to look at him, frowning. “What’s wrong with your face?” 

“Uh… nothing. I- I think I just need some air.” He said walking out the lab, feeling himself blushing for no reason. He stopped few steps away, in the corridor. _Who was he? Why I- Did we really kiss? We were…?_

_“Be careful down there. I want you back in one piece.”_

_“Doctor’s order?”_

_“No. Boyfriend’s order.”_

He put his head into his hands, eyes shut through the painful flashes of memories- memories also making him want to cry. “ _Boyfriend_...?” he murmured incredulously. 

“Took you long enough.” 

Jim turned around and a punch sent him straight into darkness.

 

When Jim woke up, he could hear someone’steps around. Trying to clear his vision, he moved a hand to stop whoever was walking past him but didn’t manage to. 

“Go back to sleep, Kirk. Nothing to see here.” 

Hate. 

Jim knew that voice, and suddenly it was waking a strange, strong rage inside of him. Rolling on his side, a hand over the cut on his pained temple, he looked up and saw the mercenary closing a door. “Wait...” 

“I will, just as you. There’s no rush. Still need to check something out.” 

“Raoul-” 

“Damn, how I **hate** hearing you call my name…” the door slid closed. 

Slowly, Jim stood and gazed around, realizing where he was. “Why- why I’m in a shuttle?” he looked at the door, leaning against it with a hand, “And why the hell you hit me?” 

Raoul studied him through the glass. “I thought you finally remembered. Well, I was going to put you in there anyway, so...” 

“What? Why?” 

“Nothing personal, but having you around the bridge isn't really delightful for me,” he explained. 

"Are you serious?" 

“Don’t tell me you really thought I was going to let you stay?” 

“I don’t need to lock me in a shuttle to-“ 

“Let’s say is for my own safety. I can’t keep waiting for you to go crazy on me all the time. It’s exhausting, you know?” 

With his mind clearing, Jim was slowly more confused- and worried. “There’s something you haven’t told me, isn’t it? We know each other for some other reason.” 

“Oh, I wonder what makes you think that?” 

“Now I know that I don’t like you,” Jim answered and the cold, creepy little grin appearing on the mercenary’s face made run a shiver along his spine. 

“Likewise, Captain. Good to know some things haven't changed.” 

“What you haven't told me?” Jim asked more angrily. 

“Just what you don’t look eager to remember.” 

“If you know something, just tell me!” Jim yelled punching the door, trying in vain to open it. 

“Someone will update you, eventually. Now, excuse me, I have a ship to make fly.” 

“Wait- Raoul, wait! Let me out!” he kept screaming, but the mercenary was gone, leaving him alone, locked in one of the shuttles parked in the hangar. 

Raoul walked back into the lab, checking the progress on his eye, then moved to the bridge and noticed the communicator’s light blinking in the console’s case. Taking a deep breath, he pressed a button, “Perfect timing. You calmed down a bit?” 

“I knew you were a bastard, but this is too much even for someone like you.” Leonard voice echoed into the bridge, cold as ice. 

“Hard to believe, but I have nothing to do with this mess.” 

“Oh, so you casually found Jim when he lost his memory?” 

“As I said, hard to believe.” 

“What’s your plan this time? What else you want from me?!” 

“Nothing-" 

"You promised to leave us alone. You give me your word!" 

"Leonard, I swear, I didn’t even know Kirk was here.” 

The doctor took a deep breath before speaking again. “How he lost his memory? When?” 

“From what I know, when his shuttle crashed. He was the only survivor.” 

Another long pause. “Where is he now?” 

“He’s fine. I... I let him rest in the infirmary.” 

“Raoul, if you touch him-“ 

“Actually, he touched _me_. He’s always so touchy?” 

“Shut up.” 

“I know you like the type, but-“ 

“Shut up!” 

Raoul looked down at the console, silently, then shook his head. “You think I’m happy to babysit your Captain? He’s five years younger now. Annoying as hell.” 

“Five years? You mean he lost five years of memory?” 

“More or less, yeah.” 

“That’s why he doesn’t remember me… Have you told him about me? About Starfleet?” 

“Everyone here told him who he was, but he wasn't very happy about it.” 

After a moment of silence, Leonard asked again, “You told him about me?” 

“That he’s married to a doctor? No, I kind of forgot about that.” 

“We’re not- why you didn’t? It could help him remember everything!” 

“I’m trying to stay alive and leave this place. You know how it feels to carry around someone that could kill you at any moment?” 

“He needs to know! You have to tell him!” 

“Uh, no, I don’t have to.” 

“You son of a-“ 

“I want to stay alive for now, ok? You think I don’t know what Kirk would do remembering about me? He was around here to find me, isn’t it?” there was a moment of silence, so he scoffed and added, “You actually sent your boyfriend to finish me? I thought it would be you. I was kind of waiting for it-” 

“You really think I would have let him go after you by himself?” the other yelled angrily. 

Raoul frowned, tilting his head a bit. “You didn't know what he was doing?” 

Silence on the other side. 

“Wow… and I thought you two would be the perfect lovely couple with no secrets.” 

“He did what he thought was right. A shitty choice, but I don’t have to discuss it with you.” 

“Oh dear… you two really are a joke…” 

“ **We’re not a joke**.” Leonard growled, “And you better keep him safe until I’ll get him back.” 

“I think I did enough already.” 

“You owe me one, Raoul.” 

“Exactly. I owe _you_ , not him.” 

“Well, that’s what I’m asking you to repay your debt: keep him alive until I’ll be there.” 

Raoul tightened his fists, but then just smiled ironically. “I knew you were going to say that...” 

“Good. Then keep doing it. I’m on my way.” 

“Sorry, what?” 

“You’re on a planet called Yuna, right? I got a ship, I’ll be there in few hours.” 

Raoul blinked in surprise, mind spinning at full force. “No… no, you can’t come here.” 

“I can and I will.” 

“No, you don’t understand. This place is a mess. They’ll shot you down too if you get too close.” 

“I’ll take the risk.” 

“Are you stupid as your Captain? You’re gonna crash just like we did!” 

“You think I care?” 

Raoul shook his head, running a hand through his short, black hair before placing both of them on the console. “I can’t let you do that.” 

“You think you can stop me from getting Jim back?” 

“No, but I can kill him right now if you don’t give me your word you won’t try to land here.” 

“You’re a-“ Leonard voice broke into noises for a moment, the lights on the ship flickering while another earthquake made everything tremble. 

“Yeah, I know, I'm a lot of things. I’ll send him away with a shuttle, so you stay away and wait.” Raoul said when he managed to reestablish the communication, ignoring the unfinished angry rant of the doctor. “I don’t know if my ship can still fly, but I’ll send him out.” 

"You're expecting me to believe you?" 

"You know you can trust me about this." 

"I don't." 

"Well, have faith then." 

Leonard breathed out his rage. "Don't you think they'll shoot down the shuttle as well?” 

“If it’s to keep you away, it’ll be worth it.” 

“Raoul don’t you dare-!” 

The mercenary closed the call then, thinking. He then blinked and huffed tiredly, turning around. 

“At least we can agree on that…” Jim said, barely able to stand in the doorway of the bridge, pointing a gun at the mercenary, his arm shaking just as much as his body. “Bones have no reason to come down here,” he hissed angrily, finger ready to pull the trigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little note: I never used the (english) words _aurora borealis_ in my life, so now I know they are also called Northern Lights. I wasn't sure which one was more correct, but Northern Lights felt odd in the fic, so I used the other way. It's closer to the italian way to call it, and it also sounds more scientific... Spock would be proud.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't angry enough to edit this one... then I got distracted. Still waiting for my cruel NB to come back and help me bring some rainbow in Paris... What else am I supposed to do with all those missions? *aggressively throws update in the net before collapse* 
> 
> *Little **WARNING** that I'll turn the fic into M rating mostly because from here it will get a bit more violent. Not sure how much, but you can get an idea from some scene in this chapter- and one I actually already know it will be written closer to the end.*

Raoul sighed while staring unimpressed at the man standing in front of him. “Let me guess: you heard everything from the radio inside the shuttle.” 

Jim’s breathing was fast and unsteady; he could feel his legs ready to give out, the throbbing pain from his head making his vision blurry and distorted, so he forced himself to use the little strength he had to keep the gun pointed against the other man. “Thanks for leaving a gun in there too.” 

“Details aren’t my thing... well, welcome back, Captain Kirk.” 

“What game are you playing at? Keeping me alive and- and helping me- helping them...” 

“Sadly, that’s exactly what I did.” 

“Why? You could’ve killed me whenever you wanted.” 

“Oh, I know. I’m not gonna lie, it’s a nice feeling having that kind of control over someone’s life.” 

“You have control over **nothing**. Not anymore,” Jim hissed taking a step forward. 

Raoul smiled calmly, spreading his arms a bit. “I don’t’?” he asked, and the gun still didn’t shot. “Oh Captain, is hesitation what I see on your face?” 

Jim shook his head and moved closer, standing in the middle of the bridge, few steps from him. His head was spinning through the memories he was still getting back, good and bad, leaving him totally overwhelmed by all those forgotten emotions. 

The mercenary shrugged. “Five years it’s a big amount of time to get back. You should sit down.” 

“Stop playing around, Morten,” Jim growled angrily. 

“Why no one can believe I’m actually one of the victims for once?” 

“You were ready to send me away without my memories! Without telling me the truth!" 

“You mean without telling you about Leonard? And why that should be _my_ concern?” 

“Then don’t pretend to be the good one here. You haven't helped anyone.” 

“I’ve helped you stay alive, _that_ was my concern, and only because I know Leonard,” Raoul said, voice now low and cold, moving forward, making the other step back, “I knew what he would’ve asked me to do to repay my debt, so be grateful he doesn’t hate you after what you did to him. Because I do.” 

“What _I_ did? You’re kidding, right?” Jim snorted. 

“I’m not the one that stabbed him to death.” 

“No, of course not. You’re just the one that kidnapped and used him to not lose that damn power you wanted so much.” 

“The device was working. He would've learned to control it if I could’ve just-“ 

“You were ready to kill him for it, just like you did with Claire.” Jim interrupted and that was clearly a weak spot because he saw the mercenary’s face getting angrier. “Just admit it. Stop pretending to be on the good side. You had your reasons to help me... You always have a reason- and Leonard knows that.” Jim could see the gun sway up and down. He couldn’t continue this fight for too long. 

“What reasons?” Raoul commented coldly. “You’re useless to me as much as this whole planet. It's so hard to believe I was dragged into this mess against my will? Actually, you’re the one that was searching for me.” 

Jim nodded nervously. “To finish what Leonard couldn’t,” he said, and suddenly the gun wasn’t his hand anymore and he was flying back, smashing against the wall. Coughing, trying to stand on his knees while his headache worsened, a hand grasped and pulled his hair. 

“Your head must hurt a lot, isn’t it?” 

He heard Raoul say and a second later his head hit hard against the wall and the pain flared so strong it was hard to tell if he had screamed or not. When his vision came back, along with all the other senses, the pain from the right side of his head was terrible and, laying on his side, he could just carefully place a hand over the painful spot. 

“You know, this is- maybe the third time you try to act cool against me, just to end on your knees, sad and hurt,” Raoul said, taking the gun from the floor, checking the magazine. “Maybe you should reconsider your tactic.” He continued, crouching in front of him, “No one is here to save your ass this time. Actually, I’m the only one caring about it, and I haven't heard you say thank you yet.” 

Jim smiled a bit, too focus on the pain to look up. “Keep waiting.” 

“Oh, I will.” Raoul grabbed him by the hair again, this time pulling him back up on his feet. “I’m just not sure how to spend the time in the meanwhile.” 

Jim weakly grasped his arm but he could barely stay up, figures fight someone back. He was lucky you could still see and hear what was happening. 

They stared at each other for a few seconds, then Raoul smiled that creepy, little grin of him. “I wasn’t lying, you know? Controlling the fate of someone is… fascinating.” 

“Stop right there!” 

Both of them looked at the entrance where three people were standing, all of them wearing old, long, ruined jackets, hoods or hat covering their heads and the one standing behind had also a scarf covering almost completely the face. 

“Let him go.” One of the men yelled at the mercenary. 

“Friends of yours?” Raoul murmured without looking at Jim that just continued trying to free himself from the painful grasp. 

“Let him go and drop the gun, now!” Screamed the other man, both of them moving closer, pointing two rifles at him. 

“Sorry, it’s him or the gun. Make your choice,” Raoul said and grinned at their hesitation. “What about I choose for you?” he continued, throwing the Captain at them. 

The two men almost fell back trying to catch him and a second later Raoul shoot one of them straight in the head, making him collapse against the wall. The second quickly let Jim stay on the floor and tried to aim at the mercenary that was suddenly gone. Frantically looking around the bridge, he then turned to his last alive companion standing behind, “Run! Go search the-“ 

“How about no?” Raoul murmured standing next to him, easily avoiding to be hit by the rifle, so he grabbed it and used it to hit the man in the face twice before launching the man on the other side of the bridge.

Jim heard something crack when the man hit the wall and fall down, immobile. He looked back at Raoul, tried to do- to say something, anything, but his mind was spinning and, in the end, he gave up and dropped his head on the floor. 

Raoul spared a moment to look at the unconscious Captain then quickly moved aside to avoid a knife aiming at his back. “You should’ve listened to your friend,” he said at the last person still standing that tried to attack him again. He smiled and quickly disarmed him, grabbing a thin arm and smashing him violently on the floor. “What a rude guest,” he snorted moving on top of him, ready to shot. “This place is really-“ he removed the scarf and froze, surprised: the man wasn’t a man, but a woman. 

Krysten looked back at him, angry and scared, trying in vain to kick him away. 

Raoul stared at her for a moment, then grinned. “Your Majesty,” he nodded his greeting before turning the gun and use it to knock her out. 

 

The Queen of Yuna wasn’t used to wake up in pain, or in a place she didn’t know, but, as people say, there’s always a first time. 

Krysten blinked and sat on the cold floor, letting out a little groan when she touched her head, finding slight red on her hand. She then studied the little room she was in: a cell without windows, the glass-door the only entrance and source of light. 

“How the tables have turned, huh?”

She turned around and saw the mercenary on the other side of the glass, sitting on a rolling chair with his feet over the desk, arms crossed over the chest and a little smile on his face. “You killed two royal guards and kidnapped the Queen. Brave, I admit it.” 

“Oh, so you _know_ the meaning of the word kidnapping.” 

“You better let me go.” 

“And you better take a moment to understand the situation we have here.” 

Krysten stood, staring at the infirmary outside the cell. “I already have. That’s why you should let me go before it gets worst.” 

Raoul studied her for a moment, then pushed the chair until he was in front of the door. “You know, I never doubted your intelligence so far, but now I’m wondering if really nothing can touch you or you’re just a good actress.” Not getting an answer, he grinned, “What it takes to break the Queen?” 

“More than someone like you.” 

He grinned again. “You that didn’t even begged me to spare your life, before...” 

“But you did it anyway.” 

“Kind of regretting it now.” 

Krysten snorted. “So the bad, scary mercenary have a heart, after all.” 

“Lots of people would disagree.” 

“Then why you didn’t kill me?” 

“Because I think that’s what you were hoping for.” He commented, thoughtfully. 

She huffed, crossing her arms, “And I think you’re better at killing people, rather than analyze them.” 

“Yeah, usually my doctor was the one caring about that... It’s just easier when you can speak from personal experience.” Raoul said staring blankly at her that held his gaze. “Someone once told me that it’s in the eye. You can’t hide anything there.” 

“What you want to do with your life is not my concern. Just let me go and maybe you'll have the change to end your life as you prefer.” 

Raoul sighed patiently, “I’m trying to be cooperative. It doesn't happen very often. You should consider my offer of peace.” 

“Peace?” Krysten laughed. 

“You have a war out there. You want to deal with an angry mercenary on a killing spree too?” 

“If you think threats are going to work on me-“ 

“This is not a threat, your Highness. It’s a plan.” Raoul said standing up, leaning against the glass with an arm. “What you did to me is more than enough to make me go back to your little city and kill every single man inside your castle, _and then_ I could let you go bury them by yourself- after repaying you for the kindness you showed to me, of course. You don't need both arms or legs to dig a hole, afterall... or both your eyes.” 

Krysten kept staring back at him, at the dark hole in his left eye, but said nothing. 

Raoul breathed out and smiled slightly. “I was curious at first, so I played along, but now I’m tired. I’m bored and actually annoyed, but wars aren’t my thing. That’s why I haven’t killed you yet. I know my reputation isn’t going to improve anyway, but I’ve never killed a Queen so far... It’s tempting, but I’m just not sure if that would help you or not.” 

“You think you’re so intimidating, don’t you?” Krysten smiled back. “If it's going to give me some peace, just shut up and kill me.” 

“Maybe later. I want to know what is happening to Yuna, first. What you’re trying so hard to hide.” 

“I have nothing to hide.”

“Sure... Why don't you think about it while I take care of something? Hope you’ll have changed your mind when I’ll be back,” he said walking back to the desk, taking the eye out the metal box. 

Krysten placed both hands over the glass, “You have to let me go.” 

He grinned and stopped on the doorstep, turning around to face her. “Make me happy and tell me why.” He said, but she just looked down. “Time’s ticking, your Highness.” That said, he walked out the infirmary. 

Before entering the bridge, Raoul stared at the robotic eye in his hand. After rolling it over his palm for a moment, he took a deep breath and put it back in place: the prosthetic clicked inside the orbit, making him shiver and groan when a flash of pain ran all over his face, straight through his brain as a burning nail. It took a moment for the pain to lessen, staying stable on the same level of a weak headache. 

Massaging the left side of his face, Raoul took another deep breath before opening his eyes, looking around. “Finally…” he murmured, able to see with both his eyes.

When he entered the bridge, illuminated only by the weak light making it through the soil covering the window, he spared a quick glare at the man handcuffed to a pipe on the other side of the room, a thin line of blood visible on the side of his face, where he hit the wall. “How’s your headache, Captain?” he asked, checking more data on the few screens still on. 

Sat on the floor, Jim kept his eyes closed, forehead placed on his arms locked above his head, hoping for the light warm to lessen the pain.

“It must be painful. Sorry, I’m out of aspirin.” Raoul continued, then turned around. “Come on, you were so chatty before.” 

“I couldn’t remember who you are _before_.” 

“I know... Wasn’t that funny?” 

Jim opened his eyes and looked at him. “I suppose it was. For sick people like you.” 

“What was I supposed to do? Kill you?” Raoul snorted sitting on the desk in the middle of the room, facing him. “Both you and Leonard kept saying that everything here it’s my fault. I’m starting to think my only mistake was keeping you alive.” 

“We have plenty of reasons to blame you for. Right now you just added one to the list.” 

“Because I haven’t told you about me? Or about Leonard? Remembering about me and what I did, you would’ve spared just one second to listen to me?” 

“That’s not the point! You had no right to play with my memory! You hid the truth on purpose.” 

“Yeah, and the purpose was to stay alive until I could leave this place,” Raoul shout back. “It would be more helpful wasting my time punching you every five minutes, trying to make you understand that we are both victims here?” 

Jim smiled sarcastically, “You? A victim?” 

“I'm wasting my time anyway…” Raoul murmured tiredly, passing both hands over his face. 

“Sorry, I’m not Leonard. I’m not gonna fall into your madness.” 

Raoul closed his mouth, studying him with a cold glare. “I know I’m mad, thank you,” he said, voice low and flat, with no sign of sarcasm while he stood and crouched in front of him, “but knowing how low you think of Leonard… that's not very nice.” 

"I don't think low of him. I just don't have his level of pity against people like you." 

"Well, good friendships are hard to break. I thought he would've told you about the time we spent together..." 

"He did. That doesn't mean I have to pity you as well." 

"When I asked for your pity, exactly?" Raoul asked, frowning. "I'm asking for cooperation here, but everyone seems to hate me for a reason or another." 

Jim blinked, not sure if the man was serious or not. “Are you completely insane or you really think that you’re on the good side now?” 

“Right now, yes, I am. Can’t say the same for you.” 

“I was here to kill you. I'm pretty sure that's the good side.” 

“I don’t really care about sides, but I'm sure curious about the reason why you lied to our precious doctor,” Raoul said, but the other shook his head and looked away. “I see… Just tell me one thing: you can’t trust anyone or you just don't trust him when I’m involved?” he grinned, “Are you jealous of me?” 

“I should be jealous of a person that like to play and control other people's lives?” 

“No, you should be jealous of a person that can see what people are really made of.” 

“Right. So you think Leonard wanted to be part of the mess you caused six months ago? You kidnapped and threatened him to help you!” 

“Maybe. But I knew he could handle it. That’s what you’re not able to do. You don’t want to see his potential- how strong Leonard really is. Why you think I still want him to work with me?” 

Jim could sadly be proud of how many different, crazy, sick people he had met in his still short career as the Captain of the Enterprise, but no one was so twisted and convincing like Morten. “It never crossed your mind that maybe he didn’t want to be like you? That he doesn’t trust _you_?” 

Raoul smiled slightly. “That’s the funny part, Kirk. He knows he can trust me. He can say the same about you at the moment?” he sighed, nodding. “You lied to him, and he knows that now. He knows you left him behind because of me.” 

Jim fought back the guilty feelings those words caused. “Becuase I wanted to kill you. He knows that too.” 

“He knows you still don’t trust him when I’m part of the game, that’s for sure.” 

“I do, that's why I'll keep him away from you. You just don’t deserve anything else from him.” 

Raoul took a deep, tired breath, “Honestly Kirk, do you really love him at least?” 

Jim angrily pulled on the chains, bruising on his wrists. “As if you could ever understand.” 

“I understand that you want to keep him in a cage. I understand that you think he’s weak, while I want him to fight.” Raoul stood, “It’s not just about Leonard, isn’t it? The _hero complex_ can be a blessing when you have nothing to lose… I thought it wouldn’t be so easy for you after what happened.” He watched the Captain staring in silent anger at him. “I got a point there, have I?” 

“What I want, is to keep him safe. You're just curious to see how far you can push him. You want to control him- and you can’t stand that your tricks didn't worked on him.” 

“Do I have to remind you that he didn’t run from me, but _asked me_ to leave my crew?” 

Jim breathed out, rage mixing with sadness. “Because Leonard never stabs people in the back… he never had.” 

“And you’re an expert about _stabbing_ people, yeah, I remember.” 

“That’s not-“ 

“It’s incredible how differently we perceive him. You’ve seen only one side of him, and you’re so blind, so full of yourself to think that’s all of it.” 

“I know he isn’t just that-"

“Then why you keep talking about him like he’s less compared to you?” Raoul roared. 

“Because he’s sure more than you! More than your sick games and you’ll have to kill me before I’ll let you play with him again!” Jim shout back. 

Raoul stared at him with eyes full of anger, hands closed into tight fists. “He would've become stronger than me and you both if I’d just asked him to stay… I didn’t, so you got half of the man he could’ve become, while I lost a-” he stopped there for a second, “I lost my doctor.” 

Jim swallowed down the rage, slowly shaking his head. “He made his decision. He knew what he wanted, he shouldn’t even have to ask your permission to be what he wanted. Get over it.” 

In a second Raoul was down next to him again, grabbing his hair and pulling his face against the wall. “Oh, I tried, but what if I changed my mind?” he hissed into his ear, “What if I want to convince him to follow me again? What if you’ll be the one left behind this time? Are you ready to give up?” 

“You can threaten him all you want,” Jim said staring at him despite the pain, “but if you really know him, you know he won't surrender easily.” 

Before Raoul could answer, the ship started to tremble, the shakes getting stronger and stronger. “I’m so done with this place,” he hissed, letting him go without much care and moving to check the screens. 

Jim grabbed the bar where his handcuffs were locked to, trying to balance himself in the already bent ship. “Call him. Tell Leonard not to come here.” 

“I already have.” 

“He won’t listen to you! Let me talk to him, I can convince him to-“ 

“Yeah, because he loves you so much at the moment...” 

“Damn it, Morten! We still don’t have a clue about what it’s happening here!”

“Blame the Queen for that,” Raoul hold on the console while another earthquake hit, then blinked at something he saw on the screen, “This must be a curse…” 

Jim looked out the window and, incredulously, he saw that the ship was _sinking_ into the ground scraping against the glass. “We’re- we’re going down!” 

“I can see that!” 

“Then do something!” 

“And what? The ship is-“ Raoul sighed, reading the result of the scan. “The ship can’t fly.” 

“Great… well, what you’re waiting for? We have to leave!” he yelled, but the man didn’t moved. “Raoul, we have to leave the ship!” 

Another shake made the spaceship bend more and Raoul was pushed forward, hitting the console with his head before falling down while the world seemed to move on its own: he blacked out for a moment, but he could hear noises, screams… then a voice calling for him, a female voice far, far away from him… 

“Wake up! **HEY!** ” 

Raoul blinked awake and groaned at the pain coming from his shoulder. Laying on the console, he recognized his ship, not bent completely on one side, most of the controls were dead. Pushing on his elbow to sit up, he placed a hand over his head; turning around he saw James Kirk above his head, trying to free himself, hanging by the bar where his wrists were still handcuffed, and now injured by the gravity. 

Jim looked down at him, “Come on, move! We can’t stay here!” 

He managed to stand, feet on the console, the ship sinking vertically into the ground that was still shaking. Ignoring the Captain’s calls, Raoul stared at the communicator inside the panel and thought about the call he had to do… now probably impossible to make. “We’re even, now...” he murmured before taking a deep breath. “I get it, I’m coming to save your sorry ass, Captain Kirk.” He growled starting to climb the furniture to reach him. 

“You’re saving no one! **You** put me in this situation!” 

“And I can easily leave you hanging there…” Raoul stood on top of a chair, under the Captain’s feet. Studying the distance, he then jumped up to climb on him as well before grabbing the bar with one hand. “It’s the second time I save you, right? What about that thanks you owe me?” he snorted searching for the key to open the handcuffs inside his jacket. 

“I’m not going to kill you when I’ll be free, that’s my thanks.”

“Very nice of you-“ Another shake made both of them move swing left and right, and when the ship suddenly skipped down, Raoul’s hand slipped from the bar and he painfully crashed down against the console again. 

“Shit-“ Jim looked at him, then up and noticed the key was still inside the keyhole. With a stressed grunt, he moved one hand to finish the job and, with some luck, the handcuffs finally clicked open. Moving quickly enough, he grabbed the bar before falling down as well. “Morten, you’re alive?” 

“I guess…” he groaned.

Jim shook his head, watching the man that was trying to sit, then at the exit now closer. He then felt the bar ready to break, so he moved quickly as he could and jumped into the door, relieved, before turning to look down again. 

“Go save the Queen,” Raoul said.

The Captain was going to say something, but stopped, confused. “What?” 

“The Queen… I almost forgot. Kristen is locked in the infirmary.” 

“How-? When did you kidnap her too?!” 

“Oh, I don’t know, between falling off a cliff and getting shot… Or maybe **she came here by herself**!” 

“She- she came all the way here with those men to take us back?“ 

“Honestly, how the hell did you managed to become a Captain of Starfleet?” 

“Why you locked her up!?” 

“Because she’s a crazy bitch!” Raoul yelled and the ship sink more, making him fall once again. 

Jim grasped on the doorway not to fall down. He looked down the corridor, then down at the man. 

Raoul was sitting with his back against the console. Looking up at him, he almost smiled, “Are you really going to pretend that you want to save me?” 

“Only because it was my job to kill you.” 

The mercenary snorted a laugh. “Sorry. Looks like it’s gonna be Leonard or a whole planet eating me with my ship.” 

Jim stared at him for another moment, the ship sinking more. “He said you were like a brother to him.” 

Raoul looked up, then nodded, “We were.” 

“Then why?” he asked angrily, “Why tormenting him like this?” 

The other sighed, a sad smile on his lips. “You would give up so easily on your own brother, Captain?” that said, he lowered his gaze on the console and pressed one of the buttons. 

Jim had a second to hear a click and jump back before the door of the bridge slammed shut from above his head. He wasted another second before starting to climb the floor to reach the infirmary. 

Once in there, he found a metal table crashed diagonally against one of the three little cells, destroying the glass door- and the Queen was trying to push it away to escape. 

Kristen stopped when he started to help from the other side. “Kirk… what happened? Where’s Morten?” 

“He prefers to sink with his ship than be saved.” 

“But- no, we have to help him! I need him!” 

“No, I need you to start talking and tell me what the hell is going on here!” He yelled back, finally moving the table away from the entrance. Breathing hard, he stared angrily at her, “You could've just asked for help… I’m part of Starfleet, damn it, why you needed to kidnap people?!”

Kristen swallowed, stubbornly staring at him. “You got your memory back?” 

“Yes, and none of this still make sense! So if you don’t want me to call all the army on you, you better start talking-“ the ship descended more down, both of them flailing their arms to keep their balance. “After we’ll leave this ship.” He added, running away and, after a moment, she followed saying “I can’t leave Morten here-“ 

“He locked the bridge, there’s nothing I can do,” Jim noticed her looking back and quickly grabbed his arm, “I’m not letting you sink with this ship, am I clear?” 

“As if it would change anything,” Kristen shot back, freeing herself. 

“It’s gonna change a lot of things. Now **move**.” 

The Queen stared nervously at him before proceeding into the hangar, looking at the furniture she and her guards had climbed to descend inside: the opening was waiting for them. 

Jim hurried her again and checked her climb staying behind. Once back outside, he pushed himself up on the sides of the door, feeling the ship sinking even more. He grabbed her arm again and started to climb the cliff created by the spaceship. 

Kristen didn’t protest this time and just follow until they were at safe distance: from there, she watched the ship disappearing into the gigantic crack created by the random and constant earthquakes. 

Trying to regain his breath, Jim watched trees and rocks rolling inside the hole until there was only an irregular cliff hiding the place where the ship has been buried. “You know what’s happening, don’t you?” he asked, looking at her. “Why you needed me? Hey,” he grabbed her shoulder to make her look at him but she slapped his hand away. 

“It doesn’t matter anymore! I needed Morten, he was- he would’ve helped me…” she yelled angrily, but then looked away, “You let him die, and now I have nothing left.” 

“I’m still alive, and you said I was the one you needed.” He insisted but got no answer. “How can I help you if you don’t talk to me?” 

“You would be ready to betray the Federation?” she shot back, eyes watery, and the Captain didn’t managed to answer fast enough. “That’s why I needed you _both_. It’s not about you can’t help me. You _won’t._ ” 

Jim stared at her in silence, until some yells made him look away, finding where at least twenty royal soldiers were running towards them, weapons pointed at him. “Test me,” he murmured raising his hands in surrender, but the Queen didn't answer and just kept his eyes on the cliff. 

 

Once back to the Royal Palace, they were both taken into the throne room and left there until the General himself walked in. 

Jim studied the man, noticing the blood traces over his suit and the fury into his eyes. He swallowed, ready for another fight. 

“Have you lost your mind?!” he roared against his Queen, pushing the surprised Captain away. “You know the risks you get all of us through searching for them by yourself?” 

“I do,” she nodded, expression cold. 

“I doubt that, or three of my men wouldn't be dead now. What if something happened to you as well?” 

“Morten found his ship. I couldn’t let them escape.”

“That ship wasn’t able to fly, that’s why I left no one guarding it!” 

“You said you weren’t sure about it.” 

“And you needed to let my men get killed to be sure?” 

Kristen huffed a cold laugh. “You want to talk about _sacrifice_ with me?” 

Jim saw something flashing into the General’s eyes, but the last thing he was expecting to see was the royal soldier slapping his Queen hard enough to make her fall on the floor. “Hey-” he tried to move between them, but two guards hold him by his arms. He looked confused at them, but they did nothing to stop their Superior. 

“If you think I’ll let you abandon our people to their death, you don’t know me at all,” the General hissed without moving his eyes from her. “I’ve made a promise to your father, to my country. I trusted you, _I tried_ , but clearly, our Queen is not able to rule her kingdom anymore.” 

Kristen sat up, passing a hand over the corner of her bloodied lips. “My father told you what to do and when. You can’t just-“ 

“For the sake of Yuna, the army will take over the throne immediately. Then, you’ll fulfill the promise you’ve made to your family.” 

“You can’t do this! I’m still the Queen!” 

“You betrayed all of us!” The General shout back, his angry voice echoing in the whole room. “I gave you time, the Council tried to be tolerant, and you tried to escape. To abandon us to our destiny-” 

“I didn’t! I was just-“ 

“as if you’re not part of the same fate. I gave you a chance, and it didn't work. There’s nothing else you can do but keep your promise, and I’ll make sure that you do just that.” That said, the General turned around and left the room, followed by most of the soldiers present. 

Jim was released, not even handcuffed, and when the door slammed shut, he looked at the woman still on the floor. More confused than ever, he slowly moved closer and crouched next to her, not sure of what to say. “Kristen, if you want to talk, now it’s probably the best moment for some explanation.” He said with a gentle tone, but she kept staring down, biting the inside of her lips. “Your Majesty, if you want my help, help me understand.” 

Kristen blinked slowly and looked at him while tears started to roll down her face, then she hugged him, crying even more against his chest. 

Surprised, Jim stared down at her and sighed, placing a hand on her back, hoping that, whatever gigantic mess he got himself into, Leonard wasn't going to be part of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't trust this chapter like I usually do, and I hate missing something so any feedback is welcome. ALSO, the story is actually finished in my brain, so I just need to put it down into words... piece a cake *screaming internally*


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My interior fight during this editing was like:  
> Brain: Alright, time to unveil the plot.  
> Me: Already?  
> Brain: Yes.  
> Me: But I don't want to...  
> Brain: It's 9 chapters already, get this shit done.

_“There was a bullet in your chest.”_

_“I pulled it out.”_

_“That’s not the point. You were going to bleed to death.”_

_“I know.”_

_“And you know that I’m the doctor here, right?”_

_“Yes, I do.”_

_“Then what the hell is your problem? Were you trying to kill yourself or something?”_

_“I wasn’t…”_

_“You’re the one that refused my help. If you think I’m not good enough-“_

_“I don’t. But my heart is…”_

_“What? You have some illness you haven’t told me about?” the voice was more serious now. Almost worried._

_“In a poetic way, yeah. I can’t let people get too close to it.”_

_“I’m gonna punch you in the face if you-“_

_“I mean it. My heart doesn’t belong to me.”_

_“Right. Poetically speaking, of course.”_

_A sad, ironic smile appeared on the mercenary’s face while he looked down._

.-.-.-.-.

“Hello? Anyone’s here?”

Raoul’s eyes opened slowly in a dusty darkness, surrounded by rumbling and cracking sounds. 

“Hello? I'm supposed to be the rescue team. Ugh, who I’m a kidding… uh? Wha- hey!” 

_Shut up_ , was all Raoul thought closing his eyes again- just to wake up, startled by the hand that grabbed his arm and dragged him away. His senses were suddenly on alert and he quickly turned to grab the person, smashing a man on the floor of the ship- or what was left of it. 

“Woah- calm down, son!” the old man said, on his sixty, with thick, curly gray hair and beard. Two dark eyes were shining on his face, decorated with many scars. 

“’The hell are you?” Raoul said tightening the grasp on the man's collar, while his injured shoulder was screaming in pain. 

“I thought you would be happy to see me, your Highness,” the old man huffed, smiling tiredly, patting his arms, but the mercenary simply frowned in confusion. “I’m Gabe. Gabe Saryn. Nice to finally see you in person. And still alive. I almost didn't see you under all that stuff, you know?” 

“Gabe… you were in the prison with me?” 

“Yes, I was. Left to the five stars hotel here, remember?” he said tilting his head outside the destroyed window of the bridge.

Raoul looked there for a moment, then slowly let him go. “But- how did you get here?” 

“I should ask you that. Come on, better leave from here. This ship doesn't look very safe,” he said standing up in the bent bridge of the spaceship, help him do the same when the mercenary almost fell down again. 

Holding on Gabe’s shoulders, Raoul watched as the old man took both of them out the ship passing through the window. Once outside, and at safe distance, he understood what the man meant to say: the spaceship fell into the ground who knows how deeply, and was now standing vertically in what looked like a gigantic cave underground, a strange light coming from down the cliff where they were walking. 

“How the hell did you managed to sink your ship like that?” Gabe wondered, staring at the scene somehow amazed. 

“The earthquakes haven't stopped yet... My ship was already halfway under, anyway” he sighed, looking at the darkness above them. He then turned to him, “What about you?” 

“Well, I was paying my debt to the society until the whole damn planet started to dance don’t stop,” 

“The mines...? We’re in the mines?” 

“I got stuck down here with few others. You actually created a way out for us,” he nodded pointing up at the ship. “I think we could use it to escape from here…” 

“If the forest hasn’t grown back again…” 

“What you mean?” 

Raoul sighed, “You guys better stay down here. Nothing good gonna happen upstairs.” 

“Huh... you sure don’t look better since the last time we talked.” 

Raoul checked himself and saw the blood trail over his arm. “Yeah… I got shot.” 

“I should ask you why?” 

“You better not.” 

“Alright. Look, we have a doctor with us. At least he can patch you up.” He said heading into the hole in the wall, entering a dark, long corridor illuminated only by few, little, flickering lanterns hanging from the ceiling high enough to allow them to walk without bending forward. 

“Lucky me…" 

“I honestly thought you already left.” 

“That was the idea… I buried myself into the planet instead," Raoul murmured, then looked up hearing more voices and after a moment, a man came out another corridor and his eyes widened. 

Leonard McCoy turned and froze looking at them, his shirt and jacket stained with red and dirt. 

“Mission completed, Doctor,” Gabe smiled at him. “I haven’t found anyone else tough. Maybe-“ 

Raoul watched the doctor approaching and just shook his head. “Damn it, Leonard, I told you to-“ he was interrupted by a punch that hit him straight in the face and sent him against the wall. 

“That’s for putting Jim in danger, you useless piece of trash,” Leonard growled while a terrified Gabe moved away. 

“Alright, fair enough-“ Raoul said, trying to stand, just to be hit by another punch. “Ow… and that was because...?” 

“Because you deserve it.” Leonard hissed, "You have no idea of the mess you put all of us through this time.” 

 

After that, they all moved more deeply into the underground prison, through the cold corridors connecting different zone of a big structure invisible to the world upstairs.

“The King has never been gentle with the criminals,” Gabe explained, “He kept them all down there, working on who knows what. I know he wanted to create a prison above too, but he missed the chance to do it.” 

Raoul spared few glares around, but most of his attention was for the doctor walking in front of him, next to Gabe. He could see the man was tense, his hands closed in fists more than ready to hit him again, so he stayed behind in silence, a hand over the wounded shoulder. He wondered if the doctor was forcing himself not to check him up… Or if he actually simply didn’t care. 

“Doctor! Doctor Jayn needs help!” Yelled a man from another corridor.

“I told you to keep him still- damn it. Gabe, take him to the camp." 

Gabe nodded, watching the doctor running away. He then turned to the mercenary, “Come on. You need to rest anyway,” he said leading the way to a bigger cave few steps ahead, where a tiny river was silently flowing through the rocks. There, the flat top of a big rock had been turned into a campfire. A little fire was in the middle, a table close by it. Gabe pointed at one old, wood chair.

Raoul sat down with a little groan and closed his eyes for a moment. 

“We’re lucky your friend arrived here,” Gabe said moving to the table and coming back with a little pot containing a cloth immersed in clean water. “Haven’t seen a doctor working like he does in all my life... He hasn't asked anything, just ran straight to help people.” 

“How did he get here?” 

“No idea. We just found him in the tunnels. He wasn’t very friendly at first, but he seems to know what is happening here, even if I never saw him before…” 

"He came alone?" 

"No. He said a friend helped him, but he seems to be sick or something. He’s still under care.” Gabe pointed at the other side of the camp, where a blanket was hanging by a rope as a wall, apparently hiding the mysterious, sick friend. “Doctor McCoy ordered that no one has to get close to him.”

“And you didn’t ask anything about it?” 

“Half of these mines collapsed, Morten. Lots of us are injured- who survived, that is. If what the good doctor ask for helping us is just some privacy, I'm ready to build a wall for him myself.” 

Raoul sighed, letting the argument die. “So you got stuck down here since the last time we talked?” 

Gabe nodded sadly. “I knew life in the mines isn’t nice, but I wasn’t expecting for the world to start collapsing the day after I got in.” He looked intently at him, “What’s going on upstairs?” 

“The world _is_ actually collapsing, maybe,” he snorted, then both of them turned hearing someone approaching. 

Leonard reached them over the campfire and stared at the mercenary for a second before looking at the other, “Go check on your friends. I have to talk with him.” 

"Alright. I’ll warn the others to not disturb you. Thank you, Doctor.” Gabe smiled a bit and left. 

They both stayed in silence for a moment, then Raoul leaned his back against the chair and said, “You want to punch me again?” 

“I’m thinking about it.” 

“Take your time...” 

“Where’s Jim?” 

“I helped him escape the ship before it was too late,” Raoul said and saw him staring with a cold expression. “If you want to check yourself, go on. I’m pretty sure he made it, but let me know if you find the crushed body of your Captain in there.” 

Leonard moved closer and grabbed the collar of his jacket, pushing him against the wall, the chair scratching against the rock. “It's all a joke to you?”

“It sure isn't that funny,” Raoul snorted, then couldn’t hide a flinch when the doctor grabbed his injured shoulder with a hand. 

“I’m not really in the mood for your bullshits right now.” 

Raoul stared up at him and grinned. “You sure?” He gasped when the pressure grew stronger and grasped his wrist. “You’re actually angry at me the one time I did nothing?” 

“I warned you, if something happens to Jim, I’m going to kill you.” 

“Oh... I thought you were going to kill me anyway.” 

Leonard was ready to punch him- then looked down at his own hand stained with red. He took a deep breath and moved away, but the other kept holding his wrist. 

“Isn’t liberating? Hurting your worst enemy?” Raoul smirked and didn’t let go when he tried to break free again. “If I wanted to kill Kirk, I would’ve come back to Earth and make you watch the whole thing until the very end.” Only then, he let him go. “You know _he_ came after me. Without telling you, and let me tell you, it would've been better for him to call for backups instead of jumping on a suicide mission.” 

“Are you really saying that it’s his fault?” 

“Of course it is! I thought you'd taught him to use that brain of his after what happened. If he had any.” 

Leonard was ready to yell something but then thought better. “I want you to answer one question, and you better be honest, because I know when you’re lying.” He stood one steps from him, aiming a gun at the mercenary's head. “You told Jim the truth before he left?” 

“I forgot to tell you last time, but you look amazing with a gun…” 

“ **Answer the question.** ” the doctor hissed angrily. 

“I didn’t,” Raoul answered, letting few seconds pass, but no bullet fired. “There was no need. He got his memory back after you called.” 

Leonard stared at him a little longer, then breathed out and lowered the gun, leaving it on the table before leaning both hands on it. 

“And guess what he tried to do the moment he remembered everything? He tried to kill me.” 

“So?” 

“Seriously? You think he would be still alive if I hadn't helped him? They kept him in chains in that castle for days before I found him, you know?” 

“The Queen did it?” 

“Yes. That crazy woman is- wait, you know about her?” 

“A friend told me about this place. He lived here.” 

Raoul frowned. “You’re telling me you casually met someone from Yuna? On Earth?” 

“Yes. It’s a long story, but he told me that-“ 

“That their Queen is a psychopath that likes to kidnap people? Because that’s what is happening here. I have no idea what she's looking for, but she’s completely out of her mind! The whole planet is at war, and now looks like the world is going to end-“

“It is,” Leonard stated, watching the other taken aback. “Yuna is dying. The planet’s core is collapsing.” 

“That’s the reason for the earthquakes…?” Raoul murmured. 

“I guess- but the Queen is not crazy. I think she’s actually trying to save her people.” 

“How? Kidnapping all of them?” 

Leonard studied him, “You really have no idea of what is going on?” 

“Did you not heard me the first ten times? She only said she needed both me and Kirk to steal something from Starfleet. That’s it.” 

The doctor sighed, “That’s because it’s still a secret for everyone.” 

“Secret? What secret?”

“From what I know, the Royal family of Yuna is connected to the core of the planet. They kept it alive generation after generation with- with some sort of voodoo-magic stuff they can use.” 

“ _Voodoo-magic stuff_.” Raoul echoed blankly. 

“I don’t know the details, alright? He just told me that only the women of the Royal family are able to do it.” 

“ _He_? You mean your new friend?” 

“Yes.” 

“And he told you all this because…?” 

“Because successfully escape from Earth to arrive here hadn't been easy. At all.” 

"You helped him _escape_?" Raoul studied him intently, “Don't tell me... Krysten already sent someone for the same reason?” 

"I don’t know if he came on Earth on his own or if someone sent him. I just-”

“That’s how you two met? You helped him steal from Starfleet?” 

“I didn't. Believe it or not, we casually met and... Ok, maybe I kind of helped him escape, but he left me no other choice but let him enter in Starfleet HQ. I was already trying to leave when I meet him again... and yes, I needed a hand, so we decided to team up for a while." 

Raoul slowly smiled, impressed. “You helped a thief and also stole a spaceship...” 

“No. No, I just needed to borrow a ship.” 

“I was here, wasting my time with your stupid Captain when I could’ve seen you become a criminal... You did it on purpose, did you?” 

“We didn't have time to find his ship, so we just took one. I’ll give it back after we’ll solve this mess.” 

“Sure… so, what did he stole anyways? What the Queen wanted so much?” 

Leonard stared at him for a moment, not sure if to talk or not- then someone called from the entrance of the cave. 

“Doctor, I’m sorry, it’s- it’s Loran…” A woman said, visibly shaken, tears running down her face. 

Leonard looked at her, then back at him. “Wait here. Don’t move.”

“To go where?” Raoul snorted watching him running away. Once he was gone, he turned to the hidden side of the campfire. Slowly standing up, he walked closer to the tent and raised a hand to move the old, ruined blanket away, but a shiver ran along his spine, making him steps back. After a moment, a young man came out the hidden zone. The mercenary frowned, tilting his head a bit. “Well, hello there…” 

Ian didn’t move, staring at him in silence. 

“What… are you?” the mercenary asked carefully. 

“I think you can tell.” 

Raoul’s eyes widened in surprise, and he took involuntarily another step back. 

“So you can understand what I’m saying,” Ian stated. 

“That should be a forgotten language…” 

“Yeah. It should be.” 

Raoul swallowed down. “You’re from Ayrin?” he asked, and a wave of energy made him fly away, smashing against the wall with a yelp of pain. 

“I’m not the first person from Ayrin that you've met, am I right?” Ian growled, moving closer. 

“No… but you all seem to be very rude at first,” he groaned trying to stand- and saw the purple shining into the man’s eyes. 

“I saw what you did to Leonard, and to Claire,” Ian said. 

“Oh yeah?” Raoul then noticed something else: a knife in his hand, shining with energy. It took him a second to connect all the dots- and he almost laughed. “Then you also know you're the last person that shouldn’t touch that knife.” 

“Kill you with it would be ironic,” Ian said, standing two steps from him, "and I like the idea."

“Revenge for Claire’s death by the hand of another Son of Ayrin using the same energy that killed her… yeah, not that bad.” 

Ian's eyes flashed with anger and another wave kept the mercenary against the wall, an invisible force impossible to lift away. “Don’t call me like that.”

“T-that’s what your Queen wanted me to steal?” Raoul asked, “Talking about irony…” 

“She would never ask help to someone like you.” 

“Oh, she did. Kidnapping a mercenary and a Captain of Starfleet, blackmailing both of us… a very good Queen you guys have here.” 

Ian grabbed hard the knife in his hand but didn’t answer. 

“So what's the story? The Queen doesn't trust you? Or she doesn't trust people from Ayrin?” 

“Shut up!“ 

“Ian!” Leonard ran back to them, stopping few steps away. “I told you not to use the knife!” 

“You knew he was here- you were talking with him all the time!” Ian yelled at him. “Why you didn’t tell me?” 

"He's not-“ 

“He killed Claire! He almost killed you!” 

“What he has done to Claire is terrible and he will pay for it, but now-“ Leonard sent a quick look at the mercenary and shook his head, looking at Ian with pleading eyes. “Ian, you know what a mess is going on here, and I still have to find Jim… Raoul can wait. He’s not important at the moment.” 

“Thanks for that,” the mercenary murmured and the energy pressed him against the wall even more. 

“He have to pay with his life,” Ian hissed before looking at the doctor. “He tortured her... just for fun, to use her.” 

“He will pay,” Leonard nodded. “I won’t let him escape this time, but if we don’t try to save Yuna, we’re all going to die anyway.” 

Ian stared at him for a long moment, then looked at the mercenary. “If I see you looking at me or at the doctor the wrong way, I’m going to kill you with the same power you liked to play with, is that clear?” 

“Fine by me,” Raoul said and a second later he crashed down, finally able to breathe and move.

Leonard took a deep breath and nodded once at Ian that looked down and walked away. 

 

After their _lovely_ first meeting, Raoul wasn’t eager to talk more with Ian, so he stayed on his chair, undressing the injured shoulders to see how the wound was doing- and the answer was not good. 

Enduring the pain, he tried to fix the bloodied bandage but it wasn’t an easy task with one hand. Trying anyway, he noticed Leonard staring at him from the table he was leaning on. “You're dying to check me up, are you?” 

“Watching you bleed to death is easier than you think.” 

“If you’re ready to drag me around...” 

"I could just leave you here.” 

Raoul snorted a laugh and saw the doctor looking at Ian that was sitting below the campfire, close to the little river. “I'm surprised you're let him steal that knife, of all the things...” 

“He risked his life for it, and he’s ready to kill both of us to keep it.” 

"So Jimmy didn't almost kill you for nothing, after all." 

"You can say the same?" 

"Oh, come on. You know I could," Raoul said, face blank, but grinned slightly at him. 

Leonard took a deep breath before moving closer, slapping his hand away to check the wound. 

Raoul stared up at him for a moment, then slowly relaxed a bit. “So that’s why your eyes are purple again?” he asked. “I thought it was just my imagination…” 

“I wish it was just that.” 

“You understand the Ayrin language too?”

“Not that I had a choice on the matter.” 

“Well, consider yourself lucky. That’s an ancient language some people would kill to understand- ow.” 

Leonard pressed a piece of cloth over the wound before starting to redo the bandage. “You think it’s because Claire passed his powers to me?” 

“I don't know. You met more people from Ayrin in the past months?” 

“I just want to be sure she hadn't left anything else. Her, or that device you put on my neck.” 

“If you haven't destroyed anything so far, you’re good. Claire's gift was just some rare knowledge… and shiny eyes when you meet her people, I guess.” He said staring at the purple appearing and disappearing into his eyes, letting out another “Ow,” when the doctor finished his task. 

“Who shot you?” Leonard asked stepping back. 

“Now or in general?” he smirked, but the doctor kept waiting with a cold expression on his face. “The royal guards, when we were in the castle.” 

“They hurt Jim too?” 

“He was fine… Krysten needed him alive.” 

Leonard thought for a moment, then asked, “You’re still interested in that power?” 

“You mean the Ayrin’s or the one in the knife?” 

“I mean both. After all the mess you caused trying to obtain it, it’s hard to believe you’re not thinking about a way to get them again.” 

“You think so low of me?” 

“Oh, no. Even lower than that.” 

Raoul sighed, carefully putting his arm back into the shirt. “I don’t want anything. I’m just surprised you're letting him go around with that knife like nothing.” 

“Ian knows how to use it. It took him a while- he almost destroyed our ship, but he can control the power now. He helped me come so far and asked for that knife in return... but I'm pretty sure he doesn’t want to use it to kill people like you did.” 

“Excuse me? I didn’t even get to use it, ever.” 

“Yeah, better use other people's lives for that." Leonard shot back. "God’s knows what a hell you would’ve cause if you had actually the chance to use it yourself.” 

Raoul shrugged, “We’ll never know, I suppose.” 

Leonard kept staring nervously at him, crossing his arms. “You still haven’t told me why you were so obsessed with that power.” 

“To make my favorite doctor more strong and sexy?” 

“I warn you, I don’t need magic to put a bullet in your head,” Leonard said coldly, but the other just giggled softly, looking down. “After everything you did, I think I deserve to know.” He added. 

Raoul nodded slowly. “I’ll think about it. Now you should worry to save your Captain in distress. If he made it out alive with the Queen, they’re probably back to the castle.” 

“He’s with the Queen?” 

“Yeah, she followed us to bring us back- or to escape this place alone, I don't know. I put her in a cell in the infirmary, but I’m sure the Captain saved her.” 

“She was on your ship?” Ian asked, back to the camp. 

“She was... hey, it was her idea to follow us.” 

“Gabe said there was no one else in there- Ian.” Leonard moved between the two to stop the young man that was approaching the other with a murderous glare. “Jim’s good at saving people- too good, sometimes. I’m sure they’re both fine.” 

“If he hurt her-“ 

“It would be fair,” Raoul interrupted, standing up. “After everything she did to me, it’s a miracle I haven’t killed her on the spot when I had the chance.” 

Leonard grabbed Ian’s shoulder just in time to avoid another fight. “Ok- OK, we need to calm down.” 

“I’m more than calm, but so far I’m the only one getting beaten up by everyone.” Raoul snorted. 

“I wonder why is that…” the doctor sighed.

“She’s trying to save the world all by herself, that’s why she had no choice but seek help from people like you! She’s desperate!” Ian yelled. 

“And what she's desperate about? The planet is dying, but if she can save it, what’s the prob-“ Raoul stopped there and looked at the doctor that looked sadly at him. “Let me guess, she won't survive the magic trick?” 

Ian stopped struggling and simply moved the doctor away. “That’s how her family kept saving Yuna. Every Queen sacrificed herself, every single one died to save the planet.” 

“And Krysten finally decided to go against the rules? Good for her.” 

“She was going to do it,” Leonard murmured, and the mercenary frowned. 

“But she can’t,” Ian continued, angry and sad. “The power of the Royal family disappeared after the last ritual, where Krysten's mother died. Now she can’t perform the ritual even if she wants to.” 

Raoul stared at both of them and then just sit down again, shaking his head. “That’s why she needs the knife… she wants to use that energy instead." 

"It’ll work," Ian said. 

“It _might_ work, but no one knows how that energy would react combined with a planet's core. It could keep it working forever or destroy Yuna in a second.” Raoul said. “I don’t know what kind of magic her family had, but if you saw what happened to Claire, you should know that mixing different kinds of power doesn't seem to end well.”

“You have a better idea?” Ian shot back. 

“Yes: start to evacuate the planet.” 

“Really?" Leonard snorted while Ian shook his head and moved away. "That’s the best you can come up with?” 

“Highly changes are that Yuna is going to explode in the next days. Maybe less, since these earthquakes are getting more frequent and the planet is going completely crazy,” Raoul said with a shrug. “If the Queen really cares about her people, she should’ve already started evacuating them long ago.” 

“There must be another way,” Ian insisted. 

“You keep looking. Just let the people up there die in the meantime.” Raoul commented. 

“And since when _that_ bothers you? How many people you’ve killed in your life?” he yelled turning back to him. 

“I lost the count, but I’m pretty sure is still less than a _whole goddamn planet_!” 

Something crashed and made all three jump and look aside, where Gabe and three other people were standing, halfway to the camp above the rock. “The planet is going to explode?” he echoed, while the woman that dropped the pot was still keeping her arms half-way up. 

“It’s not. I’ll find a way to save it!” Ian roared and then froze when all the four citizens of Yuna gasped. 

Leonard frowned, watching the young man backing away, looking down. “Huh… Look, I know it sounds terrible- it is terrible, but he’s right. We’ll find a way to-“ he stopped and moved away when the people quickly moved closer to the young man. 

“It’s him…” the woman said, hands over her mouth. 

“I knew it.” Another man murmured. 

Gabe sighed in relief and kneeled on the floor. A second later, all four were down in front of an embarrassed Ian that tried to say something, while urging them to stand. 

“Did I missed something?” Leonard wondered, unsure. 

“We knew the Queen wouldn’t let you die,” the woman said with shiny eyes. “We knew something happened and she couldn’t tell us!” 

“Please, stand up… you don’t have to bow to me,” Ian kept saying, helping them on their feet. 

Gabe kept smiling, then turned to Leonard and caught him in a strong hug. “Thank you for keeping him safe, doctor. Thank you!” 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he managed to say while trying to breathe. 

Raoul studied the scene and sighed. “I think you just helped the future King of Yuna come back home.” He said and Ian sheepishly looked down.

 

After the moment of shock passed, Gabe and his friends walked away to spread the new. Ian tried to change their minds, but they were blocked underground, on a planet ready to die, so he just asked to not bring anyone else in there, because they had more pressing problems to deal with than his sudden return from the world of the dead. 

“Why they thought you were dead?” Leonard asked. 

“Because he should be,” Raoul answered first, studied the future King. “Krysten said he killed her father, so she sentenced him to death. Or so she said.” 

“He wha-“ Leonard turned to Ian in disbelief, “You forgot to tell me about this?” 

“It wasn't necessary for you to know. Not until now.” Ian answered. 

“But it’s true? You killed the King?” 

There was no answer to that, and Raoul decided to break the silence, “True or not, the people don't seem to hate him at all," he said looking at Gabe that was approaching them, alone this time. "Little explanation to that, old man?" 

“I’m the last person that can judge anyone,” Gabe snorted, "He's not born here, but most of us saw him growing up together with Her Majesty. Everyone on Yuna knows him as a good man. Completely devoted to his wife, and the Royal family." he said proudly, making Ian look down in shame. 

"If that's so, _why_ you killed the King?" Raoul asked directly at him.

Ian refused to look up at him but turned to Gabe, that smiled encouragingly and said, “I always thought there was more about the murder of the King… please, speak freely. I want to know the truth as well.” 

He sighed and nodded once. "If that's what you want." 

“Wait, he understands what you say?” Leonard asked. 

“Krysten taught me their language,” Ian said with a sad smile. “I couldn’t use just the Ayrin language.” 

“Wish I could hear the difference. You sound the same to me…” the doctor murmured thoughtfully, crossing his arms. 

“Ayrin's language sounds like a beach in the sunset,” Raoul said dreamily, sitting next to him. "Calm and soft… like rocks rolling in the water over the seaside," he added closer to his hear and the doctor hit him on the wounded shoulder with his to make him jump back, offended.

“I’m surprised Claire taught _you_ our language,” Ian commented. 

“She didn’t talk much at first. When I tried to learn her language by myself, I think she started to pity me.” Raoul shrugged.

They stared at each other for a moment, then Ian looked back at Gabe. “Are you sure you want to listen?” 

Gabe nodded. “If we’re going to die, I want to know why. Why the Queen- why the Royal family never said anything about this ritual they kept doing for so long.” 

Ian shook his head, “I don’t know how or why it became a secret. I think they didn’t want the people to leave the planet.” 

“But at what cost… All the Queens that died for it...” 

“It was their choice, and the same goes for Krysten, but for some reason she doesn’t have the same power as her mother... so she tried to find another way- another power, even if it might not work.” Ian looked down at the knife shining into his hands. 

“We all thought her Highness never cared about the throne…” Gabe sighed.

“She always cared, but she knew her fate. Krysten kept her distance to not suffer for the life she thought she wouldn’t be able to live. When she found out to be unable to save you, after isolating herself most of her life… She thought it was her fault- she still thinks that.” 

“How it can be her fault? That's nonsense,” Leonard snorted. 

“That’s what I kept saying to her,” Ian nodded, “but I know it wasn’t enough to change her mind.” 

“So you knew about the ritual all along?” Raoul asked. 

“I discovered the truth when we fell in love. After that, I refused to leave her side.” 

“And we're sure you didn’t do anything to free her from that curse?” 

Ian looked coldly at the mercenary. “If I could have, none of us would be here now, waiting for the end.” 

Leonard took a deep breath and looked aside, blinking in surprise.

Gabe noticed him staring and quickly brushed the tears away from his face. “She- she should’ve told us the truth. Hell, the King himself should have. They kept lying to us all this time, letting our Queen die- and their daughter was ready to do the same without thinking twice!” 

“Why they haven't searched for another power to use?” Leonard asked, “Why waiting so long? Someone sure thought about finding an alternative in all these years.” 

“Krysten's father did. _I_ was the alternative.” Ian said, voice low and flat. 

Leonard blinked, taken aback for a moment. “He… he wanted to use you?” 

“How?” Gabe asked, “You’re not even from Yuna.” 

“I'm not, but my people have abilities similar to the Royal family," Ian explained to him. "The King knew who I was, and when I asked him to let me marry her daughter, he told me the truth. He told me that Krysten didn’t have the power to save Yuna, and that I could save both, her and her people.” 

“He threatened you to sacrifice yourself to marry Krysten?” Gabe asked, shocked. 

Ian looked down at the knife again before putting it back in the inside of the jacket. “He said he didn’t tell me anything before to be sure I really loved her, and that I was ready to be part of their family. And I accepted.” 

“Oh God…” Leonard dropped the face into his hands. 

“I was ready to do it if it was to save Krysten. I didn’t care about anything else.” 

“He just wanted to use you, Ian. You- you both should’ve thought about another solution!” 

“That’s exactly what you did, isn’t it?” Raoul murmured, eyes fixed on Ian that swallowed hard. “And I’m sure the King wasn’t happy about it.” 

Ian turned sadly to Gabe that looked ready to start crying again. “Few months after we got married I told Krysten that I knew everything, and what her father wanted from me. She was furious but she listened to me and we tried to talk with her father together... of course he got angry at both of us, calling me a traitor, saying that I would be banished from Yuna, and that Krysten would've performed the ritual if- if she wanted to die so much in my place." He shook his head, "I couldn’t let him even think something like that. When I saw him trying to hurt her, I used the first thing I found and- and I killed the King.” Ian looked up at Gabe again. “I never used my power to hurt anyone before, but I had to protect her. It's my wife. I can't let her die… I was ready to take her place. I still am..." and his voice died there, tears rolling down his face.

Gabe stood from the chair and quickly moved to hug the young man. “Oh, son… none of you should be so eager to die for anyone,” he said caressing his head. 

Leonard looked sadly at them, still incredulous about he just heard, then turned to Raoul and saw something in his eyes… something close to deep anger, but none of them said anything.

.-.-.-.-. 

Jim used the little break to take a deep breath, trying to collect his thought. In the end, he shook his head and looked at the Queen sitting next to him on the few stairs before the throne, at her eyes still red after crying. He knew the unbreakable Queen was hiding something- Raoul noticed it since the beginning, but none of them could expecting something like the crazy story he finally discovered about.

Krysten sniffed briefly and looked at him for a second before averting his eyes. “I know what you’re thinking. It was our mistake to keep this tradition going in the first place; that I should’ve found a solution by myself because _I’m the Queen_ … well, I didn’t. Not until it was too late.” 

“I’ve visited multiple places during my journeys, and I assure you, I’ve seen people having rules way more terrible,” he sighed. “I’m not blaming you. I just don't understand how your father could simply accept all this. Thinking that killing his whole family was the right thing to do.” 

“I don't know what could save Yuna anymore. Maybe even if I’d managed to obtain that power kept in that knife, it would’ve failed my expectations.” 

“It would worth to try,” he said and saw her staring. “Don’t get me wrong, I told you that I saw that magic in action and how dangerous it can be, but also powerful. Not sure if it could be enough to keep a planet spinning, but always better than let someone else die.” Jim sighed, “What I know for sure, is that your people should know the truth. It’s their life you’re playing with as well.” 

“If you saw lots of tradition like you said, you should know it’s not something you can easily erase from a civilization,” Krysten commented sadly. “Our sacrifice was keeping everyone safe. How could it be something wrong? I was ready to do the same myself… and I can’t. It feels like- like I’m not worthy. As if my whole family knew I would've failed from the beginning.” 

“You did it to save _your_ family. Your own future. I don't see anything wrong in that.” 

Krysten huffed a little, sad laugh, passing a hand over her wet cheeks again. “Ian changed everything so fast- me, my life... I couldn’t even speak with him at first, and we ended up married. He was ready to die for me…” 

Jim couldn’t avoid smiling back. “Can you blame him for trying?” 

She sighed, shaking her head. “No, but I would never let him sacrifice his life for our salvation. It’s not his duty. Thinking that my father allowed the marriage only because Ian accepted his conditions…” she took a deep breath to calm down, but her eyes were furious. “He should’ve never drag Ian into this. I should’ve never-“ 

“Don’t say that.” Jim interrupted. “The situation here was already messed up, but you wanted him to stay. And he stayed because he loves you.” 

Krysten blushed slightly, nodding slowly. “The General knows I let him escape… All the guards of the citadel know, that’s why they hate me since my father died... they were just waiting for the right moment to turn against me." 

"But they don't know about the ritual, right?" 

"The General knows. He probably told them about it to have them all on his side. I send away our only hope to survive... but saving Ian is the only thing I’ll never regret.” 

Jim thought for a moment, then both of them move on the stairs while another strong earthquake made everything sway side to side. “Look, it’s not too late. If they let me call Starfleet, we can have the ships you need to evacuate your people in few hours.” 

“They’ll never let you.” 

“They _have_ to. It’s the only way. What else they can do?” 

Krysten jumped when the door of the throne’s room opened and a group of soldiers approached. They both stood and when she talked, her voice was trembling a little. “They’ll do what my father taught them.” 

The soldiers stopped in front of them and one said, “You both have to come with us.” 

“Said who?” Jim snorted. 

“The General is in command at the moment. He wants both of you out the castle. A plane is waiting outside.” 

“A plane? Wait- I need to talk to the General! I just need to make a call to save your people!” Jim kept yelling while he and the Queen were taken away. 

Once outside, under the dark sky, Jim saw the little plane not too far. _Not a spaceship... we're not evacuating_. “Where are we going?” he asked, but no one answered his question. He was dropped harshly on his seat, the Queen next to him. He nervously looked around, then asked at her, “What's going on?” 

“The General never believed that I don’t have the power to save Yuna. They want to know if I said the truth.” 

Jim blinked. “They’re going to perform the ritual anyway?” He asked in disbelief, but Krysten didn’t answer, keeping her eyes out the little window, at the mountain watching over the reign drowning in war and fire from afar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: I think calling Ian _kid_ was kind of wrong because maybe it make it sound like he's very young. In my mind, he's around 24 years old, while Krysten is 28 years old. *need to point out the details intensifies*


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *rolling in* UPDATE TIME TO UPDATE *rolling away*

Once the plane reached the forest, it slowly descended on a platform almost hidden by the trees, and where more guards were waiting. 

Jim wondered why they were still there while the country was burning down. Apparently, it was true that most of the soldiers wanted the ritual to happen. He looked at Krysten sitting next to him with a tense expression. “We need to talk with General Albert,” he said, “there’s still time to convince him that evacuate the people is more important at the moment.” 

“Good luck with that.” 

“Krysten, come on, you’re the Queen. You can still change his mind.” 

“He never accepted me as his Queen,” she said. “I wouldn’t be here if he does.” 

Jim grabbed her arm, getting her attention. “I know you’re thinking that giving up would be easier, but you can’t. You fought until now-“ 

“And I’m tired, Captain. I’m tired to try to convince them that my death won’t save anyone. They just want to survive, they don’t care about sacrifice innocent lives. Me, Ian or anyone else, it’s all the same.” 

“That's why you should talk with them, tell them that doing the ritual they’ll lose both their Queen and their home.” 

“Maybe that’s what Yuna deserves,” Krysten said coldly and stood in front of the plane's door that was opening. 

Jim sighed before following. Outside the air was ice cold, and snow was following down. Then, he saw a group of soldiers ready to lead them into the woods. 

“So the earthquake, this snow and all the strange things happening are caused because the planet is collapsing?” He asked the Queen, walking next to her. 

“Usually we never waited for the situation to get so bad.” 

“ _Usually_?” 

“The ritual was used to be performed soon as the first signs were visible.” 

“Ok... and the space of time between the rituals is always the same?” 

“No. My mother has to do it when I was seven. Before her, my grandmother was sixty years old when the planet started to be unstable.” 

“And they all had this- _power_ to keep it stable?” 

Krysten nodded, staring in front of her. “No one failed the ritual before me.” 

“Then how you can be so sure you can't do it?” 

“My father brought me to the sanctuary more than once in the past, but nothing happened. I _felt_ nothing.” Krysten sighed, shaking her head. “He never forgave me for not being able to save Yuna.” 

“And you can forgive him for trying to sacrifice someone else in your place?” Jim asked, but she didn’t answer. “I understand he was desperate, that this is your home, but you and Ian had another solution. He should’ve listened to you.” 

She huffed a cold laugh, “He was the King. For him, the rules were all that matters.” 

“And then what? You would let your own daughter to the same?” Jim asked and, like the guards behind them, almost tripped on the Queen when she suddenly froze- and he saw the sad and angry eyes she was firmly keeping down. Sighing, he gently grabbed her arm to make both proceed before the soldiers could do anything. “We'll find a way. You’re not going to die today. I promise.” He whispered, but she just kept walking in silence.

When they stepped out of the forest, in an open area starting to be covered by snow, Jim realized how close they were to the mountain standing in front of them. He also frowned, noticing the big, fancy entrance of a palace inside the rock. 

Climbing the gray marble stairs, Jim looked at the structure in awe, but his surprise doubled once they walked in: it was like a hidden castle has been built inside the mountain; the main corridor heading forward, splitting in more passages on both sides. There were no windows, and the big chandeliers above their heads were not illuminating the high ceiling so that the only light was coming from the lanterns placed all over the floor. “Your people know about this place?” he asked, looking around. 

“They know these are just ancient ruins,” Krysten murmured.

“And no one ever tried to come here and take a look?” 

“They had no reason to doubt the King’s word,” General Albert said reaching them from one of the corridors. “And who dared to, would’ve had to face the consequences.” 

“You mean death?” Jim snorted. 

“For generations, yes, but our last King used to be more reasonable. The sentence would have been just ten years working in the mines.” 

“Mines? Really?” 

“The Sanctuary needs to be preserved,” he said and nodded at the other soldiers to proceed down the corridor. 

“It’s pointless by now, and you know that,” Krysten said. 

“What I know, is that Your Father lied to us." 

"He didn't-" 

"And I can understand that. He was trying to save his daughter, but instead of being grateful, you get him killed and let his assassin escape.” 

“We wanted to kill my husband. You really think I would’ve allowed that? Why Ian should die for us?” 

“He agreed to do it.” 

“I don’t,” she shot back angrily, ready to jump on him, but Jim was already keeping her by an arm. 

“Of course. Especially if you were indeed able to fulfill the ritual yourself.” The General said without stopping.

“I can’t! How many times I have to tell you? The crystal doesn’t react to me, it never did!” 

“And I presume you think we should just believe you?” 

“What if she’s telling the truth?” Jim interrupted. “You’re going to let her and everyone else die?” 

“We’ll find another way.” 

“That's what your Queen was trying to do from the beginning, and now clearly there's no time. You have to call for help before it’s too late-” 

“Help from who? From your Federation? We don’t need your help.” The General muttered. 

“Then why you don’t perform the ritual yourself?” Jim shot back, tired of that attitude. 

The General stopped, forcing the others behind him do the same, and turned around to look coldly at him. “If that could help, I would.” 

“You have no proof that me nor Ian can do it, either, but apparently killing us it’s easier,” Krysten said, voice as cold as ice. After a brief moment of silent, angry staring at each other, she asked him, “Why Kirk is here as well?” 

“Not to save us, that’s for sure,” Albert said.

“You all are beyond being saved at this point,” Jim commented, shaking his head. 

“And I wonder who is to blame for that.” 

“You don’t need him,” Krysten interrupted, keeping a cold glare on the General, “Why you haven't let him go yet?” 

“He shouldn’t have come here in the first place,” Albert said, standing in front of her. “You brought him and that mercenary here, you preferred them over your own people, so they’re going to follow you until the end.” 

Krysten blinked incredulously and when she moved to attack him, two soldiers stopped her just in time. “You're insane! He’s innocent, he did nothing to you!” 

“Too bad you forced him to join your plan, isn’t it?” 

“Killing him, you’ll make Yuna enemy of the Federation!” She yelled while Jim pushed the soldiers away, keeping her by himself. 

“Thanks to our _Queen_ , I don’t even know if Yuna will still exist tomorrow!” The General’s angry voice thundered through the corridors. “I want you to pay for _that_ , and if you can save Yuna, maybe you’ll have the forgiveness from your ancestors in the afterlife.” 

“And what if she can't?" Jim interjected, moving between them, "You’re going to apologize to everyone _in the afterlife_?” He saw the man staring in silence, so he dared to hope. "What we're asking you is to keep _your_ people safe. It's not too late for that."

The General kept staring, then just turned around and kept walking. 

“Just call Starfleet! I won’t say anything about what happened!” Jim insisted while they were pushed forward, but the other didn’t even turn around. “I can’t believe he’s so desperate to risk his people's lives like this…” 

“You need to leave,” Krysten whispered to him without stopping. 

“I know, but-“ 

“If there’s the slightest opportunity for you to escape-" 

“We’ll leave together. We just need a plan..." 

“I’m sorry I involved you into this, I really am. I just thought- I thought there was still hope.“ 

“There’s still hope. Don’t give up on me, alright? We can still-” 

“Promise me,” she insisted angrily, her voice still low, grabbing his arm and looking straight into his eyes. “Promise me that if you will have a chance to escape, you will.” 

Jim could just stare back and nod in silence.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Leonard breathed out only once he finished to bandage one of the prisoners’ head, and checking one last time. “Done. Again. No sudden movements this time, got it?”

“Thank you, doctor,” he smiled weakly while two others helped him lay down on an old blanket placed on the ground. 

“Doctor, is it true what Gabe said?” asked one of them, “That you saved Ian and brought him back home?” 

“And that Yuna is really going to disappear?” asked a woman sitting few steps away. 

Leonard sighed, “He made it all by himself, getting in a lot of trouble just to help you. If Yuna is really in danger, I’m sure we’ll find a way to fix everything.” 

“And how? How is it possible to save a planet?” Another man asked, his arms crossed tightly over the chest. 

“Oi, that's enough,” Gabe snorted arriving just then, looking at his companions. “Doctor McCoy is helping you, and he could’ve easily refused to. Let him do his work and shut your mouth until we’ll be outside and you can ask the guards to answer all your questions.” 

“As if they will tell us anything,” a young man commented. 

“They will. If not, we’ll make them talk,” Gabe insisted and they stared at each other until the other just nodded. “Like I said before, who’s strong enough to talk, can go help the others opening the way out through the shuttle. It's still our _only_ way out, in case you ladies and gentlemen forgot.” 

Most of them nodded again and walked away, heading outside the main cave. 

Leonard relaxed a bit and eyed Gabe. “Impressive.” 

“They’re not bad people. They just need someone to keep them on the right track until they’ll be able to do it by themselves again. Most of us got brought here for the most stupid reasons... ” he said, handing him a glass of water.

“Why you’re here, then?” 

“Me? I tried to help a very dangerous criminal,” Gabe huffed a sad laugh, “A kid that was still in the streets after the curfew. I helped him escape from the back door of my shop but the guards saw me.” 

“Such a criminal you are,” He commented with irony and the other smiled a bit. “What kind of shop did you have?” 

“A library. Up and working since- uhm, five generations, I think.” 

Leonard nodded, not expecting anything less from the man. “I would like to have a look at it,” he added placing the empty glass on a rock.

“If it’s still standing, you can have the whole shop." 

“Really? After five generations?” 

“I lost my wife before this war and we don't have children, so I’m open to other options.” 

“I’m sorry to hear that.” 

“Don’t be. I’m not. She would’ve hated this mess… It’s a relief she doesn’t have to see what Yuna has become.” 

Leonard nodded slowly and then said, “What about the others? Ian's ok?” 

“I guess. They're both still in the cave, but don’t worry, they looked too lost in their thoughts to try killing each other again.” 

“First rule Gabe: don't trust the patients,” Leonard commented and patted his shoulder before heading back. Once there, he found Raoul sitting close to the little river, head down into his hand. “Strange to find you behaving so well,” he said moving closer. Standing next to him, he studied him for a moment and then frowned. “What?” 

“I thought you would be happy with me being quiet,” Raoul murmured, eyes closed. 

“I trust you even less when you are.” 

The mercenary sighed and straightened his back, looking at him. “My eye hurts,” he said, pointing a finger at his left eye. “Can I at least suffer in peace?” 

“Why it hurts? Since when?” 

“Since when I woke up on this planet... then your Captain pulled it out while I was unconscious. I bet he broke something.” 

“It’s possible. He’s not very good with this kind of stuff.” 

“You don’t say- uhg...“ Raoul flinched and placed a hand on the left side of his face. 

“You couldn't try to fix it on your ship?” 

“I thought I already did that… Where’s _your_ ship, by the way?” 

“Parked out Yuna’s atmosphere.” 

Raoul frowned. “You landed with a shuttle or-?” 

Leonard shook his head, “Ian can- he can teleport. Not as far as the old people of Ayrin could, he said, but enough to bring us down here.” 

“Huh. That's a way to save on the gas...” 

“Claire was able to do the same?” 

“No idea. Maybe she never told me about it.” 

“Well, it's not that easy. He have to rest every time after using that power.” 

“So that’s why he sleeps so much?” 

“He needs to. There’s nothing much we can do right now, anyway. Gabe is sure the passage will be open shortly.” 

“Don’t trust this place too much. I saw strange things happening.” 

Leonard nodded, then asked, “You’re coming with us?” 

Raoul studied him, “My promise was to keep the Captain alive until you would show up, and that’s what I did.” 

“I know. That’s why I’m asking you if you’re coming with us. If you’re not, I’ll have to lock you somewhere.” 

“You’re a cruel man.” 

“And also a member of the Federation that still wants your head.” 

“Are you blackmailing me?” 

“Surprised?” 

“More like amazed. It took you longer than I thought to get your shit together. Usually, few betrayals and a friend stabbing you to death should be enough.” 

“Jim didn’t betray me.” 

“Really? Attempted murder sounds better?” 

They stared at each other for a moment, then Leonard said, “I told Jim about my past, all of it. He saw how it still hunts me, and that you’re a constant reminder of what I did. That’s why he wants you dead. He just can’t understand why I don’t hate you as much as I should.” 

“And why you don’t?” 

“I don’t know... It’s sure easier now that you put Jim into this.” 

"But that's not enough to make Jimmy happy, isn't it?" 

Leonard took a deep breath, then just looked down at the dark water, “I wonder if I’ll ever be enough.” 

“Well, I thought you already proved your love to him in the last months?” 

“Maybe he needs something more…” he continued, more like talking to himself.

Raoul studied him carefully. “Like what?” he asked, not a trace of irony in his voice anymore, but the other refused to look at him. “Leonard, you don’t mean-“ he was interrupted by another earthquake that made them sway and grasp on the rocks around to keep their balance. “The future King is sure we’re not going to die today, right?” 

Leonard waited for the floor to stop moving before heading to the campfire. “Ian, you alright?” 

“Yeah, but I can’t keep waiting here,” he said angrily, standing close to the fire. “Doctor, I have to go. I had no idea the situation could get so bad after I left.” 

“You know how much time we have?” Raoul asked, reaching them. 

“No… not exactly, but it’s less than I thought.” 

“All the exits are blocked. We can only wait for the others to clean the way through Raoul’ ship.” Leonard said.

“I can’t wait!” 

“I know, but what you want to do? Dig another tunnel bare hands?!” 

"If that's the only way to leave-" Ian suddenly stopped, "The maps..." 

"What maps?" The other two asked.

“Hey, everything’s alright here?” Gabe asked from the entrance. 

Ian looked down at the man and quickly reached him, “The maps. Where are the mine’s maps?” 

“T-the maps? I haven’t seen any around here…” 

“Think, Gabe, it’s important,” Ian insisted, “There should be maps, in case of emergency! Where they could be?” 

Gabe looked unsure but thought for a moment, and then nodded, “There was a little storage- we saw it while running in here, through the main east corridor. Maybe there’s something in there- but the structure in that area is not safe! Your Majesty, I said _not safe_!” he yelled while Ian was already running away. 

“Why kids never care to listen?” Leonard snorted leaving as well with Gabe. 

Raoul sighed, scratching his cheek. “You shouldn’t lock me somewhere?” he shouted behind him. 

“Move your ass or I’ll hang you from your damn ship!” was the angry answer of the doctor. 

“Wow... is that the kind of naughty talk you and Kirk share in bed?” he commented, slowly following. 

Ian kept running through the galleries, ignoring the surprised looks he got from the few people around and stopped only when he found few rocks blocking the way, trying to read the few indications panels crashed on the ground. 

“You- you’re deaf only when people tell you to don’t do something, are you?” Leonard said when he reached him, trying to regain some breath, just as Gabe. 

“Your Majesty, please… it’s too dangerous going in there,” he said again. 

“I need those maps. I can’t remember all the streets that ran down here.” Ian said, studying down the corridor. 

“You think we can find another way out?” Leonard asked. 

“I can assure you, all the other ways are blocked. We searched for two days,” Gabe said, “Lots of these people were here way before me. If there was a way to escape, they would run for it.” 

"You checked only the most recent passages," Ian thought for a moment, then looked back at them. “I need to use the oldest ones, going deeper into the mines. Where was the storage?” 

“Deeper? But- Your Majesty, this isn’t-“ 

“I’m not the King!” Ian yelled, shutting him up. He took a deep breath and tried to calm down. “Sorry. Enough with that. Just call me Ian.” 

Gabe sighed, dropping his shoulders. “You should find the storage on the left, at least ten meters away from here. Whatever you want to do, please, be careful.” 

Ian nodded once and started to climb the rocks blocking the way, hearing the ceiling already trembling. When he heard more noises, he turned around and grabbed Leonard’s arm before he could drop down after him. “No. You have your Captain to find.” 

“Well, you better take me back safe and sound, then.” 

Ian smiled a bit and helped him descend before proceeding together in the dark tunnel. “You seems to be used to this.” 

“When you’re part of James Kirk's crew, you have to be ready for everything.” 

“He’s such a troublemaker?” 

“Even worse. I’m sure he would like you.” Leonard said while trying not to trip over the debris. 

“After all this? I doubt it.” 

“Don’t worry, he’s not the type to hold a grudge for too long. That seems to be a thing he reserves only for me…” he finished lowering his voice. Tripping over a piece of wood, he found the young man ready to support him. 

“Why should he? You come all the way here to help him.” 

“I’m starting to think that’s not enough anymore,” Leonard murmured. The mines started to shake again and he dragged him aside, both staying with their backs against the wall. 

“Doctor, can I ask you something personal?” 

“Right now?”

“Captain Kirk is… he’s more than your Captain, isn’t he?” 

Leonard huffed a laugh, looking at him. “It’s that obvious?” 

“It’s obvious that you care about him as much as I do for Krysten. I’m sure the Captain knows how important it is to have you here now.” 

“It’s not the same. He didn’t wanted me to come- he didn't even tell me anything about his mission. Krysten told you everything…” 

“Her father told me, not her,” Ian said. “Then, she told me how scared she was to lose me, knowing the truth about his family. Maybe Jim felt the same.” 

Leonard sighed, staring at him in the semi-darkness. “And that's why I hate secrets. Now both, my captain and your Queen are risking their lives somewhere on a planet that is going to die.” 

“And we’re here to save them before that happens,” Ian smiled a bit. “We’ll fix this.” He said proceeding when the earthquake stopped. 

“I hope so,” Leonard whispered, carefully following.

 

After few meters in the dark, Ian finally found the entrance of a room and entered, trying to see around the pieces of the ceiling that fell down, the metal structure still up supporting it was creaking constantly. “We don’t have much time,” he looked back at the doctor, “Wait here.” 

“I can help-“ 

"I can do it. Please, stay there.” 

Leonard sighed but nodded, standing in the doorway, looking at the thick darkness deeper down the corridor- then, everything started to tremble slowly. “Ian, you need to move,” he nervously said, barely seeing the young man moving inside the room. 

“I found few shelves- give me a moment.” 

“We don’t have a moment. This section is going to fall on us any second now.” 

Ian ignored the shelves one by one and looked aside, patting here and there until he found a metal, large box. After few tries, he managed to open it, almost falling sit back. He could make out paper pages but try to recognize what documents where the maps he was looking for, was impossible. 

“Ian, come on!” Leonard called when the earthquake got stronger. 

Ian groaned angrily and blindly grabbed all the pages that he could before turning around to leave. He looked up and stopped when another part of the ceiling fell down in front of him. He walked around it and then squeezed himself through few metal pipes, finding Leonard hand on the other side: he grabbed it and tried to push himself, but the passage was too tight. 

“I knew this was a terrible idea,” the doctor snorted trying to push him out. He could feel the rest of the ceiling ready to collapse. 

“Here, take the maps-“ 

“Shut up and get out of there!” 

“Hey,” Raoul called reaching them. “Need some help?” 

“No, we’re just enjoying the moment. Come on, help me get him out!” Leonard growled. 

“You know that’s not part of the deal.” 

“This is not the time for-“ 

“Doctor, take the maps!” 

“and you shut up and pull!” 

Raoul sighed and looked down at Ian: grabbing the piece of concrete hovering over his back, he lifted it like it was nothing, and then dragged back both of them by the collar of their shirt, away from the collapsing ceiling that raised a cloud of dust all around them. “I’m free to go now?” 

Coughing, Leonard just ignored him, “We better go back before the whole corridor falls down,” he said walking away. 

Ian shook the dust away from his hair and looked at the mercenary. “How you do that?” 

“Huh?” 

“We weren’t strong enough to lift that thing… How you do it by yourself?” 

“What, you thought you were the only special kid around here?” Raoul grinned, following the doctor. The other did the same, studying him in silence. 

“Thank the Gods, you’re all alive,” Gabe said watching them coming back. “I thought the rest of the mines had crashed down on you.” 

“It was a close call. What about here?” Leonard asked. 

“Yeah, the structure here seems to be stronger,” he nodded, turning to Ian, “Did you find the maps?” 

“I hope so,” he said quickly moving to open and check the documents. 

Gabe sighed, and then looked at Raoul that was patting the dust away from his jacket. He smiled and grabbed his shoulder. The mercenary tensed, hesitant, but then nodded once. 

Ian threw away the first two large pages, then stopped to study the third and breathed out in relief. “Alright… I think I got one that can help us.” 

“Going deeper in the mines? Why we want that again?” Leonard asked. 

“Because if all the ways up are closed, we need to use one of the old tunnels connected to the mountain.” 

“The mountain?” Raoul and Gabe asked. “The mines can reach it?” continued the old man. 

“Yes. I know it’s possible, but I never used those passages. One should be right under our feet,” Ian nodded. 

“The Sanctuary into the mountain…” Gabe suddenly said, and all three looked at him. “I mean, I saw only the entrance once, when I was young… They've used those underground mines to build it, right? That’s why no one ever knew how they did it. They transported all the material directly from down here…” he then gasped again, “The Sanctuary is where the Queen-“ 

Ian nodded. “The ritual takes place inside the mountain.” 

“And you’re sure we can leave from there?” Leonard asked. 

“Yes, don't worry. I know few ways out from there that not even the King knew,” Ian nodded, studying the map. “We’re already pretty close to the mountain; we’ll be there in no time.” He said slowly moving around them without looking away from the document.

Leonard tried to say something but then just sighed, looking at Gabe. “You alright? You’re pale.” 

“Uh? Oh, yes I’m- I’m fine. It’s just… I think people here helped to create a terrible place without even realizing it,” he said and sadly shook his head. 

“You better stay here with the others. Keep working on the passage through the ship. We’ll send help as soon as we can.” Leonard said helping him sit down. He then looked at Raoul that was also staring at Gabe with a strangely serious expression, but then looked up at him and grinned.

“Are you really going to ask me what I think?” the mercenary asked. 

“You know we need all the help we can get.” 

“You have a Child of Ayrin with you. That should be enough.” 

“Stop calling me like that,” Ian snarled nervously. “You're free to stay here if you want.” That said, he walked away. 

“Why he hates being called like that?” Leonard murmured, confused. 

Raoul sighed. “I told you, people from Ayrin are pretty _rare_ these days. In that kind of business, they’re usually called as the Child of Ayrin,” he said with a shrug. 

“Life isn’t easy for anyone, huh?” Gabe commented, looking at the young man making his way through the surprised and confused people. 

“Not as long as people like _him_ will be around,” Leonard commented coldly, looking at the mercenary that gasped, offended, saying “Rude, Doctor McCoy. Very rude.” 

“You should go with them,” Gabe told him. “They might need your help again.” 

“It’s that _again_ that I don’t like…” 

“Yes or no, Raoul.” Leonard cut short. 

“If I say no, you’re really going to lock me somewhere, down here?” 

“You think I don’t know that would be useless? You would’ve already left if you could.” Leonard said. “Run away if you want. Once this story is over, we’ll find you again, you have my word on that.” 

Gabe watched the Doctor walking away and then turned to the other. “I still think you should help them.” 

“Why?” 

“Because he’s your friend.” 

“No, _I am_ his friend. It’s different.” 

“Oh, don't be so dramatic now.” 

Raoul looked nervously down at him, but the man was smiling innocently. 

Leonard could barely keep up with Ian that was already gone. Once in the big cave where men and women were moving in and out the ruined spaceship, he couldn't stop thinking that Jim would've been there with him already if it wasn’t for the Queen to save. _Always the same story if Captain Kirk is involved: save everyone else first, then, if possible, himself…_

“Doctor.” 

He looked away from the ship and turned to Ian that was few feet away. 

“You don’t have to come with me. Maybe they’ll manage to open a way through the ship, but-“ 

“But we can’t waste time. I feel the same. I want to find Jim, enough waiting.” 

Ian nodded, a weak smile on his face. “Morten will try to escape...” 

“Probably, but I don’t think he's gonna make it for now. If he does, I’ll find him again.” 

“And I’ll help you,” Ian said more seriously, then looked unsure. “What you know about him?” 

“Aside that he’s a psychopath asshole?” 

“I mean- he’s human?” 

“I doubt about that a lot of times, but I’m pretty sure he is. You’re asking because how he helped us in that tunnel?” he said and the other nodded. “I asked him about his psychical strength in the past, and he always said that's because he was trained to fight since he was a kid.” 

Ian thought for a moment, but then just nodded slowly. “The passage should be down here,” He said and proceeded on a little, tight way going down the cliff, almost impossible to see. 

Leonard stared down at the strange, weak light coming from the depths of the planet, and before moving something hit his side. Turning around, he found Raoul with a lantern in hand. “Really?” 

Raoul shrugged. “I’m bored.” 

“You think I’ll buy it? Why you want to come with us now?” 

“Because I like you. That’s the only reason, so don’t expect me to help the kid and anyone else. I’ll leave that hero-shit to Kirk.” 

Leonard studied him, “If you think that I’ll let you go because of this-“ 

“We'll talk about the details of the deal later, alright?” he smiled, walking ahead. 

“There won’t be any _deal_ , you hear me?” 

“We’ll see about that.” 

“No, we won’t!” 

Ian was standing in a little area almost under the ship, in front of an entrance blocked by old wood panels that he was taking out the way. Once freed the way, he stared at the dark tunnel before looking back at them. “Why you’re here?” he snorted at the mercenary. 

“I have no plans for today. Mind if I join the company?” 

Ian looked at the Doctor behind him that just shrugged, then back at the other. “My warning is still valid. If you’re thinking to do something stupid-“ 

“As if helping you isn’t stupid already,” Raoul sighed, moving closer to check the map. “Alright… one of my eyes can see in the dark and I’ve scanned the map. Shall we?” he smiled at him, gesturing towards the entrance with an arm, inviting him to go first and offering the lamp. After another cold glare, Ian took it from his hand and walked inside. 

“You’re playing with fire, you know?” Leonard commented, following. 

“But it’s so much fun,” he giggled doing the same.

 

They walked in silence most of the time. Ian kept leading the way with the lantern that turned out to be the only source of light down there. When of course Raoul pointed that out, Ian just snorted with irony. 

The mercenary didn’t miss that and asked with a grin, “You have something to say, kid?” 

“The King wanted to use me to keep a planet spinning. You think I couldn’t provide some light?” 

“Oh really? Show me, then.” 

“Why don’t you just shut up?” Leonard interrupted. 

“We’re walking in silence since we entered the tunnel. If I wanted to get bored, I would’ve stayed upstairs with Gabe.” 

“And why you didn’t?” 

“I don’t know… this looked more interesting.” 

“ _Interesting?_ ” Ian snarled and turned around, making them both stop, almost tripping on themselves. “This planet is going to be destroyed if we don't find a way to stop it, and we also still have to find Krysten and Captain Kirk. This looks interesting to you?” 

“Well, if you were on Earth six months ago, you would find all this situation lot funnier than it seems.” 

Leonard sighed, “Guys, please, we don’t have time…” 

“Ad what exactly was funny back then? Almost killing Claire or almost killing Leonard?” 

“You don’t even know her nor him, why you keep trying to fight for them?” 

“And you don’t know me or anything about this place, so why you’re still here?” 

“He’s the reason,” Raoul snorted, pointing at the doctor. 

“As if he needs or want your help.” 

“Excuse me, who’s the one that saved both your asses in that tunnel before?” 

“You, I know. And I still don’t know why you did it.” That said, Ian turned around and proceeded. 

“That’s what keeps you on the edge? I'm more curious to know why you're so ready to be used to save a place like this.” 

“Hey, that’s enough.” Leonard pushed him back when he was moving against the other. 

Ian was looking at him again, purple shining into his eyes. “What?” 

“You heard me. I can understand why Krysten have to do it, but you? For love? Please.” 

“You’re the last one that can judge him- Ian, come on, just ignore him.” Leonard insisted, staying between them, but looking at Ian, he knew Raoul has hit too deep. 

“If you can’t understand what it means to love someone so much to be ready to die for them, that’s your problem,” Ian said coldly. 

“Oh, I do, and I also know that they would never want anyone to sacrifice for them. Why do you think Krysten was angry at you? Why do you think she kidnapped us in the first place? Just to protect a kid from Ayrin that can't even remember the one, only rule of his own people.” 

“I do remember!” Ian yelled angrily, “Deciding to ignore it it’s my decision. You- what, you think you’re better than this people? After what you did to Claire and to who knows how many others.” 

“Raoul-“ Leonard tried to stop him, but the mercenary threw him against the wall like nothing and in a second was keeping Ian by the collar of the jacket, the lantern falling on the ground. 

“Don’t tell me I offended you?” Ian snorted, trying in vain to get free. 

“I never _used_ Claire’s powers. She accepted to use them.” Raoul growled against his nose. 

“Right. Before or after pretending to be her friend?” Ian shot back, anger making the purple shining in the semi-darkness. “Or you were having so much fun you convinced her to be in love with her?” 

“You know nothing about her!” 

“And you know nothing me! Who the hell are you to tell me what is wrong and what is right?!” 

“Raoul, let him go!” Leonard tried to move him, but the man was like a statue. 

“I saw what your people can do, and how easily you all are happy to cross the line. I warned Claire, more than once, and you think she listened to me?” Raoul shouted back. 

“As if I could believe you-“ the other said, trying to push him away, just to be pushed harder against the wall. 

“I never wanted her dead. I was trying to-“ the mercenary stopped, words dying before leaving his mouth. “I never wanted her dead.” He repeated instead. 

Ian stared at him then murmured a cold, “Show me, then.” And placed both hands on the sides of his head. 

Leonard saw Raoul flinching, surprised at first and then- then something else happened: both he and Ian looked terrified, staring into each other eyes for a moment, until the mercenary let him go and took few steps back. 

Ian stood against the wall, hands still up between them, shaking a bit. He blinked fast and looked up at the mercenary. There was no anger on his face anymore- he looked purely distraught. When he tried to say something, Raoul’s hand grasped his neck, squeezing hard before he could even think to use his powers. Ian grasped his arm but was able only to try get some air as long as he could. 

“What did you see?” Raoul hissed, a furious glare locked on the other that weakly shook his head. “ **What did you see**?” he roared again. 

“STOP IT!” Leonard yelled, still trying to move him away, “Raoul, you’re killing him!” 

“Who gave you the right to look in my mind?” Raoul kept shouting at the youngest. “ **How dare you!?** ” 

A gunshot suddenly echoed in the cave, and only that seemed to get through the mercenary that turned his furious glare at the doctor. 

After shooting behind them, Leonard aimed the gun at him. “Let him go, now!” 

Raoul stared at him for a moment, then back at the other. “If you'll ever say a word about what you saw…” 

“I- won’t,” Ian managed to say. 

“Give me your word! Over your dead planet- over your wife that soon will follow the same fate! _Give me your word_!” Raoul growled, as angry as a beast ready to tear their prey apart. 

Ian blinked the tears away and nodded. 

Raoul squeezed again for a moment before throwing him aside. Staring down at the young man, he felt ready to kill him once and for all. Then he turned around and Leonard was still there, gun down, but a scared and confused expression on his face. He looked one last time at Ian before walking away, heading back to the exit. 

Leonard followed him with his eyes for a second, before moving to check on the other. “Hey... Ian, you ok?” 

“Stop him… please…” he tried to say between harsh coughs. “Please… I have- to apologize…” he added, pushing the lantern at him.

Leonard was surprised to see him crying. “I’ll try... You’ll be ok in the dark?” he asked and the other nodded. “Ok… Wait here, try to breathe slowly and don’t move. I’ll be right back.” He said and stood, running back. 

He couldn’t even remember the last time he saw Raoul so mad at someone. If Ian actually saw his memories about Claire, what could be so terrible to have this effect on both of them? Raoul always said that Claire joined his crew because she wanted to… 

Hearing some strange noises, Leonard slowed down until the lantern illuminated the back of mercenary leaning against the wall with an arm, his shoulders quickly moving up and down. Taking some steps closer, he saw that he had just throw up on the floor. “Raoul?” he called carefully but got no answer, so he gently tried to place a hand on his shoulder, but the man grabbed his arm before he could even do that, and in a second his face was against the wall, the arm painfully turned behind his back, the lantern falling down again. “Ow- Raoul, what the-“ 

“You saw it?” the man asked into his ear. 

“I saw what? What the hell happened there?” 

“You saw it or not?” he asked again. 

Leonard gritted his teeth at the pain from the arm. “No! I haven’t seen anything! What are you talking about?!” and cried out again when the grasp got stronger. “Ian didn’t mean to hurt you. He did the same to me once, he just- he's just the _act now and think later_ kind of person. He-“ he stopped, feeling the mercenary placing his forehead against the back of his neck, taking a deep breath. “Raoul-” 

“I’m sorry…” 

Leonard frowned, trying to look back, but unable to see him. 

“I’m sorry. You’re on your own now,” Raoul said, voice low. A second later, he let him go. 

Leonard turned around, but the man was already gone. Still confused, massaging his pained arm, he breathed out the tension before taking the lantern from the floor and walking back to Ian, finding him on his feet, eyes red of tears, and a rock shining weakly into his hand. “You ok?” 

Ian looked at him, searching behind him. “Yeah… where’s Raoul?” 

“He left. For good this time, I think,” Leonard sighed, studying him and the signs around his neck. “What the hell happened? You put your nose in his mind like you did with me, right?” 

“I shouldn’t have.” 

“Well, you wanted to see if he was telling the truth... Was he lying? What did you see?” 

“He wasn’t lying,” Ian said, looking down, still so pale in the weak light. “But his mind was hard to control, and I- I saw memories that I had no right to see.” 

Leonard frowned. “About what?” he asked carefully. 

“His past.” Ian murmured, then shut his eyes and passed a hand over them, taking a deep breath before looking at him. “We- we have to go. We’re losing time.” 

“Ian, wait- what you saw that scared both of you so much? He- Raoul couldn't even look at me-” 

“I promised, Doctor. Please.” Ian said, looking sadly at him. “We have to go,” he said and turned around to proceed down the tunnel. 

Leonard stared at him, then looked one last time behind before following him.

 

Upstairs, Gabe was looking worryingly at the spaceship and at the people taking remains and dirt away from the inside of it, throwing everything down the cliff. “How’s going in there, Larry?” he asked. 

“Not bad, but not good either,” the man yelled from inside the ship, “We’re digging up, but the ground seems to never ends.” 

“You sure you don’t need me to help?” 

“An old man like you? Get a chair and keep complaining about our poor job,” Larry laughed. 

“Oh, I will. There’s no respect for the elders anymore,” Gabe snorted with a grin. He then looked aside and blinked, surprised, “Your Highness. Don’t tell me the way down there is blocked as well?” he asked, watching Raoul coming back, but he didn’t answer, just stopped after a while before crashing down on the ground. “Oh Gods-” he murmured, running to help. “Morten? What happened?” 

Raoul just shook his head dropped into the palm of his hand. 

“W-where’s the others? Are they alright?” 

“They are.” He finally said, voice low and tired. “I just couldn't keep going.” 

“Why not?” 

Raoul took a deep breath and looked up at him, “I…” he was going to say something stupid, something ironic, but the memories he has been forced to recall shut his voice down and his grin disappeared. 

“Hey, son, it’s alright, don’t worry,” Gabe said dropping down on one knee, patting his shoulder. “You helped a lot already. I’m sure they’ll be fine.” 

Raoul flinched at the touch, but if the old man noticed, he didn’t show it. He then looked at the ship, “What about the other way out?” 

“We’re still working on it. Well, _they are_. Seem like there’s more digging needed than we thought.” 

Raoul kept his eyes on the ship, then stood. “Time to get out, then,” he said, walking straight inside the ship, moving away all the people he met on the way to the hangar where he found most of the people and some sort of stairs they created with the ship's remains to reach the broken part of the hangar, from were dirt and rocks were occasionally falling. 

“It’s gonna take a while,” a man told him, “Sorry for your ship, but-“ 

“Leave it to me…” Raoul said, scanning the area. 

“Sir, hope you don’t mind, but I was checking few components I’ve found on the bridge…” said a woman, coming closer. 

“You call me sir another time and I’ll use you as a shovel.” 

“Oh… Uh, sorry… “ 

“What you want?” he stopped for a moment, looking at her. 

“H-here. I fixed this. I thought it might be useful.” 

Raoul took the communicator he thought was as good as dead. “It works?” 

“Now, yes,” she smiled a bit, “I was I mechanic before- before all this.” 

He nodded and turned it on, surprised to see it back to life. “Thanks…?” 

“Hanna.” She nodded before leaving. 

Raoul followed her with his eyes for a moment before putting the communicator in his jacket and grab a big metal rod, heading to the fancy stairs. 

“Are you sure you know what you're doing?” Larry asked, watching from below. “A wrong move and we’ll be buried in here forever.” 

“It doesn’t sound so bad, right now…” Raoul murmured and aimed the rod for the strong, first hit, ready to let his fury lead the way to the outside world- and suddenly he saw his arms shining. 

“What the-?” the people started to comment downstairs. 

Raoul looked down at himself, his body slowly blending into flashes of light that he knew too well. “Oh, come on-“ was all he could say before disappearing.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news is that what happens in this chapter- and the next- kind of made me start the whole fic, so I wrote it so fast I can update sooner...

Ian stopped to rest for a moment, brushing the dust away from his face. “Doctor, I can hear you thinking from here.” 

“It’s another power of yours?” 

“Not really,” he said looking at him. “You’re worried about Captain Kirk?” 

“I always am, but right now I’m more worried about you.” 

“I’m fine. We should be almost there...” Ian took a deep breath, leaning his back against the cold wall. “I’m just- I'm sorry for what happened with Morten.” 

“Don’t be. He likes to go full drama on everything.” 

“I mean it. What I did, spying on his mind without permission… it was wrong. It never happened to me before. Maybe he-“ Ian stopped, unsure. “Are you really sure he’s human?” 

“Well, I know he’s strong, but you don’t need magic for that,” he said, studying him for a moment. “You saw something _magical_ in his past?” 

“That’s not the word I would use to describe it, but- it was strange. What happened to him...“ Ian swallowed, shaking his head. 

“That bad?” Leonard murmured.

“I shouldn't have seen it.” He moved away from the wall, just to lean against it again. 

“You sure you can do it?” Leonard asked, helping him to stand.

“We have to.” 

“Ok, but you could stop wasting your energy and turn that thing off, at least,” he sighed, looking at the stone into his hand, shining like a light bulb. “You said we’re almost there, right?” 

Ian nodded and dropped the rock that slowly turned back to normal. 

 

After walking for a while, another earthquake shook the tunnel, this time hard enough to make them fall on their knees, dust coming down from the ceiling. 

Leonard didn’t move until everything stopped again. “That was way too close.” 

“It’s because of the crystal.” 

“What crystal?” 

“I mean the core of the planet. It's like a gigantic crystal they kept hidden inside the mountain.” Ian said, while both stood and proceeded down the tunnel. 

“You saw it?” 

“Only once, when Krysten’s mother brought her in here. She was scared, so asked me to go with them. It was all dark, but when the Queen entered, suddenly the crystal started to shine… it would be beautiful if it wasn’t the cause of so many deaths.” 

“They didn’t know Krysten couldn’t save Yuna at the time?” 

“No, because the Queen was still alive… we’re here!” Ian said, running forward. 

Leonard followed, passing under an arched entrance and finding themselves in a large, empty room. “Well, this looks like a dead end, but I’m sure you’re going to say that it’s not.” 

“There was an entrance to the sanctuary in here... They needed lots of passages open while building this place,” Ian said checking all over the walls. 

“Not to be _that guy_ , but when you said we have less time than you thought, how much time are we talking about?” 

“Enough to save Yuna.” 

“You sure about that?” 

Ian stopped and looked at him that was staring with a tense face. "We're going to make it."

“I know, it’s just- I’m here because I wanted to. Jim was dragged into this war against his will, and sadly I know that he’ll try to help anyway, and if things get bad...” Leonard dropped his shoulders, “I saw him dying once. I don’t want to see that again. I don’t want to lose him again.” 

“I feel the same, that's why I can promise you not Kirk, nor Krysten are going to die today.” 

Leonard took a deep breath and nodded, gesturing at the walls, “And you can also promise me there’s an entrance in here?” 

Ian turned and kicked the base of the wall, a dull _thump_ echoing in the room. “Yes, I can promise that too.” 

After removing few wood panels out the way, they crouched to get through, finding themselves in a dark, large corridor similar to the inside of a church. Leonard blinked and looked around, then up at the high, arched ceiling where old chandeliers were hanging like dead spiders. “We’re inside the sanctuary?” 

“Yes, but still far from the crystal…” Ian looked both ways, trying to remember where to go. “This should lead us to the main wing. From there we should find the main corridor to the exit,” he said moving to the left but, turning a corner, he suddenly stopped. 

Reaching him, Leonard sighed staring at the part of the wall that has crumbled down, blocking the way. "Climbing bare hands isn't really my thing..."

“I can make it. I’ll try to pass through here, you go back and enter the third room on the left you find. I should be able to open it from the other side.” He looked at the doctor that was just staring in silence. “Right side! Third room on the right.” He corrected himself. 

“We can’t just teleport on the other side?” 

“I… yes. I can try,” Ian breathed out, slowly grabbing his shoulder. 

Leonard frowned. “Wait, what’s wrong?” 

“Nothing, I- I’ve never used my powers in the sanctuary. I tried once and it felt- weird.” He murmured, but then just make up his mind. “It's alright. I’ll try to-” 

“No, maybe you’re right,” The doctor said, gently moving his hand away. “We still don’t know what it’s going on in here. Third door on the right, you said?” 

Ian nodded, “If you find the door in there open, wait for me. I’ll join you soon as I can.” 

“Alright…” He watched him starting to climb the remains of the wall and try to squeeze through it. “Be careful.” He added before walking back, counting the doors until he stood in front of the third _inexistent_ door. Carefully stepping inside, he noticed the exit- closed. “Figures,” the doctor snorted while the lantern was illuminating old tables and shelves covered in dust.

“How people haven’t found out about this place is beyond my knowledge…” he kept murmuring to himself until he heard a noise from the corridor that made him froze for a moment, then he grabbed the gun from behind his back and turned around. He wasn’t used to guns, but it sure was a comforting feeling at the moment. 

“Who’s there?” he called moving to the doorway, putting the lantern down, but no one answered- then another noise: steps. “I'm not in the mood for some creepy shit, alright? And I'm armed,” he shouted again, leaning his back against the wall before a corner, hearing more steps from the other side, now stronger and faster. _Damn it_.

Leonard took a deep breath, “I warned you!” he yelled once again, then jumped out the corner to face the enemy: a hand carelessly moved his armed hand away and then there was James Kirk hugging him, “Oh my God-” 

“I knew it was you,” Jim said, a smile into his voice, holding him even stronger. 

“ **Jim what the hell-**!” 

“I can't believe you're really here!” 

“I almost shot you!” 

“I know, it’s ok-“ 

“ **I almost shot you** , that’s not ok!” 

Jim moved back just enough to look at him, keeping his face in his hands, his bright smile suddenly turning into a worried expression, “Bones, you shouldn’t be here!” 

“That’s my goddamn line!” 

“This place is dangerous, the planet is-“ Jim stopped, suddenly serious, “Why your eyes are purple?” 

“Jim-” 

“Why they’re purple? What happened?” 

“You- you left me behind, that’s what happened!” Leonard shot back, slapping his hands away. 

“They weren’t purple when I left!” 

“I warn you, I have a gun in my hand and I still want to use it on you!” 

“Don’t tell me you used the knife?” Jim asked, then blinked in surprise, “Don’t tell you _stole_ the knife?” 

“You think that’s the problem?” 

“Yes- I mean, no, not between us, but-“ 

“I don’t give a shit about that knife! You left to kill Raoul without telling me anything, that’s the problem!” 

“I know… look, I know, it's my fault, but you can’t stay here right now-“ and for that, Jim was rewarded with a punch in the face. 

“You were risking your life to kill Raoul!” Leonard roared, “What makes you think that was a good decision?!” 

“Bones-“ 

“You have any idea how I felt hearing from _him_ that you were hurt- that you lost your memory and couldn’t remember me? Five years, you couldn't remember five years!” 

“Bones, I’m-“ 

“If Raoul has had the slightest doubt about my feelings for you, you would be dead by now!” 

“I just thought-“ 

“No, you haven’t thought _at all_. You would’ve told me the truth if you had, and you would've let me come with you! If it was about Raoul- who gave you the right to decide that I didn't deserve to know?” 

“It wasn’t about you deserved it or not. I just wanted to spare you having to face him again.” 

“And when I asked you to put your life on the line for my sake?!”

“Bones, I love you, there’s no need to _ask_ for that!” 

“Yes, there is, because over my dead body I would’ve let you go if I knew what you were trying to do!” 

Jim didn’t answer to that, just stared at him while leaning against the wall, both breathing hard, angry and worried about each other. 

Leonard did the same, taking deep breaths to calm down. “If this was some kind of revenge-“ 

“It wasn’t.” Jim interrupted him instantly. “I swear, it’s not.” 

The doctor looked at him and shook his head. “Then what? You thought that because I told you about my past, now you have to protect me from him? That I’m not strong enough to do it myself?” 

“You meet him? He’s here?” 

“Answer me.” 

“I know you can, but- you meet him again and he’s already playing his tricks-“ 

“ _You_ ran off to find him without telling me anything. Tell me why.” 

“I told you why! And seeing what is going to happen here, it was the best decision.” 

Leonard’s eyes flashed purple. “Sure. Clearly coming here to save your ass was a mistake.” He said and grabbed the lantern from the floor. “You go search for Raoul, then. I have a friend to help.” 

“What?” Jim followed him into the room, “Bones, this planet is collapsing, we have to go!” 

“You’ll be fine on your own.” 

“I’m serious- Bones,” Jim grabbed his arm but the doctor freed himself, almost hitting him with an elbow in the process. Jim stepped back, surprised by the fury into his purple eyes. “Are you really angry at me for trying to keep you safe?” 

“I’m angry because you think it’s not the same for me. I’m angry because you needed me and I couldn’t do anything because I was on the other side of the damn galaxy with no idea of where you were! And you know how that feels!” Leonard yelled, so angry that Jim could just stand there in surprise. “Honestly, I- I know I’m just a doctor, I have no problem with that, but I always thought you would’ve given me a bit more credit than that-“ 

“I do. I never thought-“ 

“Jim, you kept telling me that but when it’s time to fight you left me- you left anyone that wants to help you behind!” 

“Because I don’t want to risk losing anyone! Especially you!” 

“And you think losing you would hurt less? How many times you have to die to understand that?!” Leonard saw the Captain trying to say something back, but nothing came out his mouth. “I don’t know how to tell you anymore… and I’m trying not to believe what Raoul say, I’m trying so goddamn hard, and you just keep proving him right.” He slowly lowered his voice and also his eyes, sadness suddenly feeling too heavy on his shoulders. A moment later Jim was there, keeping him in his arms. 

“He’s not. Bones, trust me, he’s not,” He murmured into his ear, “but losing you always seems so unbearable rather than losing someone like me,” he added with a sad smile. 

“Not for me. It’s so hard to believe?” 

“With the kind of life I’ve had before meeting you? Yeah, it’s hard to- to keep that in mind.” 

Leonard moved away enough to look at him. “Jim, I doubt I’d be able to live without you by now... I’m trying to keep you alive since day one, and I want to keep doing that for the rest of our lives, but lying to me won't make my work easier.” 

Jim sighed. “You want to become the hero now?” 

“What I want is to stay together and alive as long as we can, and if I'll have to fight for that, you will shut your damn mouth and let me do it.” 

Jim’s smile slowly became more sincere and he moved forward to kiss him. “It’s gonna be tough.” 

“Welcome to my world.” 

Jim stared at him, then sighed, “Bones, I’m-“ 

“Yeah, sure,” the other murmured, hugging him back, taking a deep breath himself. “Less apologies, more fact.” He snorted and felt him huffing a laugh over his shoulder, hands grasping his shirt. 

Just then, the door cracked open and Ian looked around before spotting him- and then blinking, alarmed, “Doctor!” he yelled, raising an arm against the unknown man that flew away on the other side of the room. “Leonard, you alright?” 

“Ian, what the-“ 

“He was attacking you!” 

“He wasn’t! He just- he’s Jim!” he said, stopping him before he could attack the Captain that was slowly trying to stand. 

Ian froze, looking him, at Jim and then at him again. “Captain Kirk?” 

“Yes!” Leonard snorted. 

“What the hell was that?” Jim asked while standing up, studying the young man, “And who are you? You’re eyes- they’re purple too…” 

Ian smiled at him and then and the doctor as well. “I told you we would’ve found him.” 

“Alive. That’s a progress for sure,” Leonard sighed patiently. 

“Huh… what he’s saying?” Jim asked, confused. “I never heard that language before…” 

“I said that I’m happy that Leonard found you. He was really worried about you, and did everything he could to come help you.” Ian answered himself in their language. 

“Oh really?” Jim looked at Leonard that just raised his eyebrows at him as saying _What you were expecting from me, you ungrateful brat?_. 

“Yes. And we know what happened to you here, on Yuna. James Kirk, I’m very sorry about all this. Kristen would’ve never done something like this if she wasn’t really desperate.” 

“Yeah, I know... It’s ok, but she- wait, who are you again?” 

“I’m Ian.” 

“The Queen’s husband,” Leonard added. 

“Ian, right. She told me about you... So that’s why you’re eyes are purple? He got the knife?” Jim asked the doctor.

“He did, but my fancy eyes are just temporary. He’s aren’t. Ian is from Ayrin, like Claire.” Leonard nodded. 

Jim nodded slowly, trying to put all the information together. “So you meet him on Earth...and Starfleet let him have the knife?” 

"Not exactly..." Ian started. 

“That’s a long story we’ll talk about later, alright?” The doctor cut short.

“Why? What- you guys didn't get in trouble with Starfleet, right?” 

“Leonard is right, we have to go,” Ian said, “I need to find Krysten before it’s too late.” 

“She’s here,” Jim said and both of them looked back at him. “The General brought both of us here to perform the ritual.” 

“But she can’t!” Ian yelled incredulously. 

“I know, she told that to everyone, but they don’t believe her anymore. I told them to start evacuating the people, to call Starfleet, but-“ 

Suddenly all the room started to tremble, and both Ian and Leonard grabbed their heads in pain. The doctor actually cried out and fell on his knees. 

Jim was next to him in a second. “Bones- Bones what’s wrong?” 

“I- I don’t know…” he gasped and groaned in pain again. 

“It’s the crystal,” Ian said, “I’ve used my power and it felt it… the knife just makes it stronger.” 

“But Leonard doesn’t have any power anymore!” Jim shot back. 

“Being able to understand my language is the proof that something’s still in him. I’m used to this, but he’s not…” Ian crouched next to Leonard and said, “You have to leave, Doctor. You both,” he said looking at Jim. “Take him away. I’ll take care of the rest.” 

“Wait-“ Leonard somehow stopped him by his arm. “What you’re going to do?” 

“Save my wife,” he smiled a bit before freeing himself and running away. 

“Ian, wait- damn it!” 

Jim saw him grasping his hair in pain and that helped him make up his mind. “Come on, we have to go.” 

“No, we can’t.” 

“He has the knife. They can save the planet now.” 

“And since when it’s so easy?” Leonard looked nervously at him, “He’s going to do something stupid, I sure of it.”

“Really? How?” 

“Because that was the same face you do before doing something stupid.” Leonard slowly stood. “I’ve got this far… I want to be sure everyone is going to survive this bullshit.” 

Jim stood as well and smiled softly at him, “You were serious about becoming the hero, huh?” 

“Damn right I am.” 

“Alright, Doctor McCoy. Lead the way.” Jim said and both started running. 

 

They kept moving fast through the corridors, the casual lanterns on the floor telling them that they were on the right way. 

“…and when another earthquake hit, she just threw me away to let me escape,” Jim was saying. “I was trying to find some weapons before going after them but then I heard you.” 

“Funny if after all this, I would be the one shooting you down by mistake,” Leonard snorted. After a while, he stopped, placing a hand against the wall. 

“It hurts?” Jim asked. “How much?” 

“Still bearable.” 

“Doesn’t look like it is…” 

Leonard took a deep breath and looked at him. “You really lost five years of memory while I wasn’t here?” 

Jim sighed. “They made me crash. You can’t blame me for _that_.” 

“So I can blame you for everything else?” 

“If you want to,” he said patiently, standing in front of him, close enough to see every purple line into his eyes. 

“Raoul was going to send you away without telling you about me.” Leonard murmured.

“I know. But you made me remember. Even if you weren’t here.” 

“I did?” 

“I heard you talking with him. When you said we’re not a joke.” 

Leonard just stared tiredly at him. “Aren't we?” 

Jim shook his head. “No. No more jokes.” 

“You mean no more bullshits?” 

“That too.” 

“We’ll see about that when you’ll start trusting me,” Leonard left the wall to proceed, but Jim grabbed his hand. 

“Hey. You know I would put my life in your hands.” 

“You already did, and I brought you back to life. Just saying.” He snorted, walking away, and the Captain could just follow. “What about Krysten? Why they don’t believe her anymore?” 

“They know Ian killed the King and that she let him escape. I guess that's enough of a reason.” 

“Bunch of crazy people…” 

“They're so desperate by now... I have no idea how much time left before the planet starts to crack in two.” 

“Not too much, I’m sure.” 

“How can you tell?” 

“That’s how lucky we are, most of the time.” 

“Sad but true-“ Jim nodded, then almost tripped on him when he suddenly stopped: there were soldiers laying on the floor. 

Leonard quickly recovered and started checking on them. “They’re dead…” he murmured looking around. 

“Ian?” 

“The knife, more likely,” he said standing up again. “The more he gets angry, harder becomes to keep that power under control.”

“The crystal should be ahead,” Jim said taking the lead until they found stairs going down. “We can-“ he turned around and saw him leaning against the wall. “Bones-“ 

“We’re close,” he nodded, fighting the pain. “It’s ok. I guess I’m getting used to it.” 

“I don’t want you to get used to it.” 

He smiled and stood straight again. “Come on.” He said patting his shoulder, walking deeper into the mountain. 

There were no lanterns down there, but strange streaks of white light passing through into the stone walls as veins, weakly illuminating the path. They suddenly heard sounds of a fight and Leonard started running.

In the large room at the end of the stairs, Ian was down on the floor, a guards rising a sword to finish him, but Jim pushed him away and punched him unconscious. 

Ian blinked in surprise and looked at them. “What you’re doing here? I told you to leave!” 

“Don’t look at me. He’s the boss, now,” Jim said with irony, looking at the doctor. 

Leonard moved to check on him, but he shoved him away and stood, moving to take back the knife that was few feet away. “Ian-“ 

“You have to leave. This place is not safe.” 

“Same for you.” 

“I know what to do, this- this is my home, my family! You have nothing to do with us!” 

“You can barely stand!” 

“I would crawl on the floor if I had to!” Ian shot back. “Please, doctor. Go away.” 

Leonard looked at Jim that just shrugged, leaving him free to decide. He breathed out and said, “We never left a mission incomplete. We won’t start now.” 

“If something goes wrong-“ 

“We’ll try to avoid that, alright? Come on, we have a Queen to save.” Jim nodded, walking forward. 

Ian looked at him, then back at the doctor that nodded. He sighed, staring down at the knife before following the Captain down the corridor. 

“I hear someone,” Jim said from afar. Once they were all front of a big metal door, they heard some yelling from the other side. 

“-and I don’t know why!” 

“You lied to us, you always have! Now fulfill the ritual!”

Leonard noticed the purple flashing in Ian’s eyes and managed to grab Jim just in time and move both away before he screamed and smashed both fists on the door, destroying it and running in. 

Leonard dared to look and blinked in surprise: the mountain was empty inside, with a thin, short passage carved in the stone leading to a marble platform situated almost in the middle- where Krysten was standing, and a dark, gigantic crystal was floating in the void behind her. 

The General was there too and suddenly turned around, looking incredulously at them. “You-!” 

“Ian…?” Krysten murmured, “Why you’re here? Why you’re back!?” 

“To end this madness,” he said descending to them, staring at the General. “She’s your Queen! How dare you to treat her like this?!” 

“She betrayed her own people to save you, an assassin!” Albert yelled, suddenly pointing a gun at him that made the other stop few steps away. “Now you’re back to stop me and let all of us die?” 

“She can’t save you! It's the truth!” 

“The crystal was responding to her-“ 

“It’s responding to me!” Ian screamed furiously and, just as confirm it, the dark crystal started to emit a weak light while the whole mountain started to shake. “To me and to the power Krysten tried to tell you all about for years!" he continued, showing the knife, "We found a solution, but no one listened to us!” 

The General looked at the shining knife, then back at him. “And I should trust you on that thing? Trust a power we know nothing about?” 

“It’s a risk we have to take. Krysten can’t save Yuna and now I know my powers alone aren’t enough. This is our only chance.” Ian said moving to reach the Queen, but the General quickly moved an arm around Krysten’s neck, pointing the gun at her.

“And why should I believe you?”

“Because there’s no other way!” 

“Ian, please-“ Krysten tried to say, grasping the arm around her neck. 

“I killed your King,” he continued, looking at the General, “It’s true. I’m here to amend for my action. Like I always wanted to do.” 

Albert stared angrily at him, but then nodded, moving to the little passage while Ian reached the center of the platform. “There won’t be forgiveness for what you did. This is just what you deserve.” 

Krysten didn’t miss the flash of sadness and shame on Ian’s face. Tightly grabbing the General’s arm, she suddenly tilted her head back, hitting him in the face hard enough to hear something crack, and finally get free, running immediately to her husband. 

“You- damn you!” Albert yelled and fire the gun a second before Jim jumped on him. 

Ian moved her away and the bullet hit his side, making him fall back, the knife swirling away. Another earthquake struck then, stronger than ever, making both him and Krysten fall close to the edge. 

Leonard reached them and managed to grab him by his torso, trying to stay in the center of the platform. 

“Krysten- help Krysten!” 

“She’s fine!” Jim yelled from the other side: he was laying on his stomach on the floor, holding Krysten by her arms while she was suspended over the dark depths of the mountain, frantically trying to find something to help her climb back up. 

“Your concept of _fine_ is not normal!” Leonard shot back moving to help them, but a bullet hit the floor close to his feet, making him stop.

General Albert was standing few feet away, his broken nose bleeding profusely, a cut over his eye. He was keeping the knife in one hand and the gun aimed at Jim in the other. “I’ve had enough of you,” he hissed. 

“That's my line,” Jim murmured, trying his best to keep a strong hold on Krysten’s arms. 

"Drop the gun." The General yelled at the doctor that was silently trying to grab it from his back. "Throw it away, unless you want to test who's faster to shot someone in the head."

Leonard breathed out and just obeyed, throwing the gun down the platform and shaking his head when Ian started to move, ready to attack.

“The Captain called more of his friends, I see... Well, we’ll find a way a use them as well.” Albert continued and grinned coldly, stepping forward and handing the knife. “Do all of us a favor and kill that monster behind you."

“What?” Both Leonard and Jim shot back, and the doctor added, “Ian doesn’t have to die. We have the knife, the power is in there, we just have to use it.” 

“And how you think we can do that?” Albert laughed maniacally. “A vessel is necessary, that’s why the Queens has to sacrifice themselves to save Yuna. You think I didn’t know?” 

Frowning, Leonard turned to Ian that just looked sadly at him. “That's how you wanted to _take care of the rest_?” 

“I was ready to sacrifice myself since the beginning.” 

“That’s not what I mean!” 

“Kill him, or I’ll kill them!” the General yelled. 

“Don’t!” Krysten yelled, still holding on Jim's arms, “Ian, stop-!” 

“You don’t need to kill him, come on!” The Captain joined her, “There must be another way!” 

The General was staring at the doctor and just said again, “Kill him, or I’ll kill both of them.”

“Why don’t you try to kill him yourself, you son of a-“ Jim stopped when he saw Leonard approaching the General in the corner of his eye. “Bones…?” 

Leonard stood in front of the soldier for a moment before grabbing the knife, but the other didn't give in. 

“If I see any of you trying some trick, those two are dead,” The General hissed, "Don't test me." and then he let him have the knife.

Leonard said nothing. He turned around to face Ian, the knife making both their eyes shining purple. 

Ian smiled weakly at him, keeping a hand on the wound on his side. “I know you don't believe me, but it’s alright.” 

“Bones-“

“Are you sure this is going to work?” Leonard asked, ignoring his Captain. 

“I’ll make it work.” 

“Bones, listen to me!” Jim yelled, unable to look back at them. “Don’t you dare use that knife, you hear me?” and he felt Krysten yelping, starting to slip from his grasp. 

Ian stared at the Doctor that was still keeping his eyes on the knife. “I’m sorry you have to do this.” 

He still refused to look up, his hands shaking even so slightly. 

“You’re doing it to save the person we love,” Ian said. “There’s no better way to die.” 

“No one has to die!” Jim yelled, “Don’t make him do it! We'll find a way!” 

Leonard looked up at him, shaking his head. “Something like _a good way to die_ doesn’t exist.” 

Ian smiled sadly, a tear silently falling down his face. “I know… but it hurts less thinking that way.” 

“Bones, put that knife down!” 

Leonard ignored Jim’s screaming and Krysten's begging, and grasped hard on the knife, ready to hit. 

Krysten finally managed to grab the edge of the platform and, looking at the General, noticed strange lights flashing behind him. 

“Kill him!” Albert yelled angrily but froze when two hands gently placed on the sides of his head from behind. 

“That’s a strange thing to ask a doctor,” Raoul murmured into his ear, leaning the chin over his shoulder, looking at the people in front of them. “You know, if you weren’t such a pain in the ass, you would definitely be my type.” He said before breaking Albert’s neck in a quick and precise movement of his hands. 

The cracking sound made Ian flinch and Leonard turned around in time to see the General’s body falling down into the darkness. 

Raoul did the same, then looked at them. “Oh, don’t mind me. Continue, if you want,” he said moving to go help Jim pulling Krysten up. 

Once safe, she quickly stood and checked behind them, finding Ian limping towards her. “You’re alive…” she sighed clutching at his neck in tears. 

“Krys, there's no time. I have to-“ 

“No!” she yelled moving back to hold his face in her hands. “I’ll rather let Yuna get destroyed that leave you or anyone else die for it. We’ll start the evacuation right now.” 

He looked at her with watery eyes and just nodded. 

Still trying to regain his breath, Jim looked at the mercenary that grinned at him saying, “Isn’t this the perfect time for that _thank you_ you owe me?” but the captain was already standing and moving away. 

Jim quickly reached the Doctor that was still looking the other way. “What happened to you?” he asked more harshly than he intended. “Where you really going to kill him? Bones!” he grabbed his shoulder and saw him flinch and drop the knife that clattered on the floor. Frowning, he looked better at him- and he was pale as a sheet. “Hey… Bones.” 

He blinked at looked at him just for a second. “Sorry. Sorry, I- I don’t know what happened to me.” 

Jim lowered his voice and asked again, “You were going to kill him...?” 

“You were in danger. Both of you.” Leonard said and the face his Captain made was hard to read, but he didn’t like it, so he just looked down again. 

“Don’t make a drama out of it, now,” Raoul snorted at Jim. “He didn’t have much of a choice.” 

“He would never-“ Jim shot back, but then looked at Leonard. “You would never do something like that.” 

“Well, if he had to-“ 

“Never.” Jim insisted, completely ignoring the mercenary, eyes fixed on the Doctor. “Bones, what’s wrong?” 

“Oh come on, you would’ve done the same in his place,” Raoul said. 

Jim sent an angry glare at him, then. “It’s because of you? What the hell did you do to him this time?” 

“Me? I just saved your life! _Again_!” 

“He spent some time with you and he’s suddenly ready to kill someone!” 

“Easier blame me for that, rather than ask yourself how he came up with the idea, isn't it?” Raoul snorted. 

Jim blinked in confusion, turning to the Doctor that was still looking away. 

“Leonard,” Ian moved past them to reach him and grabbed his shoulders, making him jump a little, but also wake him from his spacing out. “Are you alright?” 

He stared at him for a moment. “I- I’m sorry. Ian, I-“ he tried to say but stopped when the other dragged him down into a hug. 

“I'm sorry too,” Ian said, looking at Krysten that stopped next to them. He smiled a bit, moving her closer, “Doctor, let me introduce you to the Queen of Yuna. It’s thanks to him if I managed to come back here in time.” Ian said to her. 

Leonard tried to smile back. “Your Majesty-“ 

“Just call me Krysten,” she stopped him. 

“Krysten, sorry if I- if I almost killed your husband.” 

She sniffed and grabbed his hand. “Sorry if I almost killed your Captain.” 

“I’m not sorry for killing the General, if anyone cares,” Raoul commented staring at the crystal, then the mountain started to tremble again, this time longer than before. “I think it’s time to leave this place,” he said moving to cross the thin passage. 

“Yuna won’t last long enough for an evacuation…” Ian said and then gasped in pain, almost falling down grabbing his side. 

Leonard moved closer to support him, quickly checking his wound, “We’ll try anyway. I need to patch you up soon as we can.”

“I left and came back, I’m sure he’s gonna make it,” Raoul said.

“You left? And how did you get back here?” Krysten asked following him, helped by Jim. 

“The same way we’re going to leave: with the Enterprise.” 

“The Enterprise?” Jim and Leonard echoed. 

“Yeah. They’ve started the evacuation already.” 

“Really?” Krysten asked, a hopeful smile on her lips.

“So Spock got the message,” Leonard sighed, relieved.

“You told him to come here?” Jim asked. 

“Ian said that a planet was going to explode and you along with it. Of course I warned Spock.” The Doctor snorted and saw a little, proud smile forming on the Captain’s face. 

“Yeah, it took a while to convince him that I had nothing to do with it,” Raoul commented waiting for them on the stairs before the destroyed door. 

“And he sent you back here?” Jim asked, surprised. 

“Between risking his crew’s lives or just mine on a dying planet, he took the most logical decision,” Raoul said with irony and grabbed Krysten’s arm when she almost fell off because of another strong earthquake. He then noticed Leonard and Ian staying behind, the youngest visibly in pain. “Go the exit. They can’t track you down in here,” he said to Jim, walking back. 

“What? No, you’re officially under arrest, so you better-“

“Watch out!” Leonard yelled and jumped back to avoid a giant piece of rock that fell from above, crashing down the stairs trying to keep a solid grasp on Ian. 

Raoul stood in the cloud of dust and looked around, then at the rock blocking the exit and at the cracks visible on the marble structure above. 

“Leonard!” Came Jim’s voice from the other side. 

“I’ll check for them, you take Krysten away from here,” Raoul said watching the Captain through a gap between the stones. 

“Where is he?” 

“He was helping Ian. Take this. Your ship might need a signal to find you,” he said, handing a communicator.

“I’m not leaving him!” 

“He’s used to it by now! Do what I say and save the damn Queen!” 

“I don’t take orders from you!” 

“Then take it from me!” Leonard yelled joining them, taking the communicator from Raoul’s hand that just snorted and left to go help Ian sitting down below the stairs. 

“Bones-“ 

“Sadly, he's right. You need to keep Krysten safe.” 

“Are you really asking me to leave you here?” 

“We need to help Ian. Once we’ll be outside, you can track us and beam us up,” Leonard said, handing the communicator. 

Jim just stared at him, frustration making him nervous. “This is-" 

“You said you trust me. Now you can prove it.” 

“If something happens to you-“ 

“I have no intention to stay here more than you do.” Leonard managed to grab his arm and put the communicator in his hand, then dragged him into a kiss. “Now go. Your place is on the Enterprise.” 

“And your place is next to me,” Jim grabbed his shirt as well. “Don’t make me come down here to get you.” 

“Yes, sir.” Leonard squeezed his arms before letting him go, and the Captain run away without turning back. 

Ian was trying to stand, but the pain was too strong and he would’ve fallen down again if the mercenary wasn’t there to support him. “Raoul, I’m-“ 

“Have you kept your promise?” he cut short, voice cold and flat, and the other nodded weakly. “Good.” That said, he pulled him up and moved both to the stairs. 

“We can try to climb that rock. We should pass through there,” Leonard said. “Ian, normally I would ask you if you can do it, but right now you have no other choice.” 

“We just need to get some distance from the crystal, so they’ll get our signal,” Raoul said checking the ruined communicator Hanna fixed for him before putting it back inside his jacket.

“How did they sent you in here then?” 

“Honestly? Pure luck. Now, we need to go higher or outside. You pick.” 

“Outside it is,” Leonard sighed and the whole floor started to crack under their feet. “Raoul-“ 

“I know... I know!” He tried to keep his balance, then shared a look with the doctor before Leonard threw Ian against him. A moment later everything started falling apart. 

Raoul kept a strong hold on Ian while jumping up and falling down next to the blocked exit. 

“Leonard… where’s Leonard?” Ian asked trying to move. 

Raoul blinked the dust away and saw that most of the stairs were gone, and the poor doctor was hanging on the edge of what was left of the passage, his feet in search of support until he finally managed to climb above and ran in the center of the platform, still standing. 

Leonard looked around and then at them. “What you’re waiting for? Go!” 

“Are you kidding me? Kirk is going to kill me!” 

“He will kill you anyway! Take Ian away from here!” 

“Not without you!” Ian shot back, “I can- I can save him…” he said at Raoul, but even trying to take a step forward was impossible without crying in pain. 

“He can’t teleport, and he’s going to die!” Leonard shouted at Raoul, “Take him on the Enterprise, he needs a doctor!” 

“You’re the doctor!” both of them yelled. 

“Do I look like I can help him right now?!” 

Raoul stared at him until more piece of the ceiling started to fall. He looked around and saw a new crack in the wall, big enough to crawl through it. Grabbing Ian’s arm, he dragged him in front of it. “Move, get in there.” 

“We can’t leave him!” 

“I said **move**!” Raoul roared and the other looked sadly at him before obeying. Once he was on the other side, Raoul walked down the stairs, standing on the edge. “Take this,” he said and threw the old communicator at the doctor. “Hang on until they’ll get the signal. If the crystal gets destroyed, the signal should work at some point.” 

Leonard looked down at the device and then back at him. “Can you do me one last favor?” 

“I thought you hated favors.” 

“Tell Jim that I’m sorry.” 

“And that you love him?” 

Leonard shook his head, a sad smile on his face. “He knows that. This- this is not his fault.” 

"You sure about that?" Raoul snorted but saw the Doctor just looking back at him, sad and tired. “You’ll tell him that yourself, alright? Hang on. We'll get you out of here.” He said and when the other nodded, he turned around and ran away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Bad news is that this whole "final part" was becoming like 10k words alone, so I have to cut it in two, and it was impossible not to leave this one with a cruel cliffhanger. On the good side, half of the next chapter is done.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to say for too damn long that the quotes at the beginning of chapter 1 to 5 are from the song (surprise surprise) Waiting for the End by Linking Park. Same as for Battle Symphony. I don't know why, but both these fics started listening to them.  
> Hope you'll enjoy the end of this struggle.

Krysten didn’t know exactly what happened once they finally stepped outside the sanctuary: she saw thunders flashing into a terrifying dark sky, the wind all around strong enough to move the trees, the ground under their feet shaking. Kirk was yelling something, both their body suddenly surrounded by light and then... then a warm, calm voice was talking to her. 

“Are you ok?” 

Blinking, the Queen of Yuna found herself on the cold floor of what looked like an open cabin, and a woman in a red, short dress kneeling to help her. 

“What you mean you can’t beam them up?” 

Krysten heard Jim’s angry voice and spotted him in the center of the room, few people around him and two men sitting at the large, strange console. Each of them was wearing a suit of different colors, yellow, blue or red.

“We’re not receiving any signal, Keptain-“ 

“They’re still down there, find them!” Jim yelled again, staring at the commands of the transporter.

The main door slid open then, and Spock entered the room, his shoulder dropping in relief, even so slightly. “Captain. I’m glad to see you well-” 

“Yeah, I know,” Jim said automatically, then double looked at him and trapped the Vulcan in a deadly hug. “Thank you for coming to help,” he said moving away, patting his shoulder. “Morten said you already started the evacuation?" 

“We did. I came here with two other ships, as Doctor McCoy warned me that the situation on Yuna could’ve been _dramatically catastrophic_ , as he wrote in his message.” 

“It’s even worse than that. Status?” 

“Almost half of the population result to be safe-” 

“What about the other half?” Krysten asked while Uhura helped her to stand, but the Vulcan just frowned.

“I’m sorry, but I don’t think I know you?” 

“She’s the Queen of Yuna. Tell her everything she needs,” Jim said checking on the console every moment he could. 

Spock’s eyebrows lifted a little, then turned to her again, his back straightening even more- if that was possible. “Starfleet is aware of the planet' situation, your Majesty. More help should arrive shortly.” 

“Spock, we have three people inside the mountain and Bones is one of them. What’s wrong with the transporter?” Jim asked nervously. 

“The planet's conditions are not stable enough, especially in that area. We barely managed to find you. The magnetic field-” 

“You sent Morten down but we can't beam them up?” 

“He risked to be- well, disintegrated,” Chekov said, swallowing when both turned to him. “It took us almost an hour the get a clean signal through the magnetic storm, and it was for just four seconds. He waited in there the whole time.” 

“Doctor McCoy wasn't with you?” Spock asked. 

“He was, but-“ 

“I got someone!” Chekov suddenly yelled and then looked up. 

Jim moved forward to the stands until flashes of lights turned in two people and Raoul and Ian fell down in front of them. 

“Ian!” Krysten called, running to him. 

Breathing hard after the crazy run out the sanctuary, Raoul slowly sat down and looked up, meeting Jim’s anxious glare. “He’s still down there," he said, shaking his head. 

Ian saw the Captain ready to kill him and stood between them despite the wound. “Because of me. Leonard did it to save me. We had no way to reach him... I’m sorry.” 

“I gave him my communicator,” Raoul added. “You should be able to find him before it's too late.” 

Jim closed his hands into fists and turned back to the console. “ **McCoy is still there, find him!** ” he roared, making Chekov and the other man at the console jump and nod nervously. 

Uhura moved to help Krysten and Ian moving away from the transporter, quickly noticing the blood on his side. “He’s bleeding. Warn the infirmary!” She told to the others members that promptly obeyed. 

“Wait,” Ian stopped her gently, “I- I need to know Leonard is safe as well,” he said and looked at Krysten than nodded and stood at his side to support him. 

Raoul stood behind, watching part of the crew moving around the console… and Jim standing in front of it, waiting, hands still tightly closed. 

Chekov kept checking the screens, all the data, but sadly shook his head in frustration. “There is no signal from the mountain…” 

“Keep searching!” Jim insisted- until an alarm echoed through the whole ship. 

“What is it?” Krysten asked. 

Spock moved to the console and pressed the communication button. “Here’s Spock. Bridge, report.” 

“Sir, the data we’re receiving shows that the planet's destruction is imminent,” Sulu’s voice echoed in the room. “Staying so close to Yuna’s orbit, we risk to get dragged into the implosion.” 

Krysten silently started to cry and Ian squeezed her arm, moving her closer. 

Spock left the button and looked up. “Jim-“ 

“We can still find him.” He interrupted. 

“The planet's conditions won’t allow us to-“ 

“Then send me back down. Anywhere is fine.” 

Spock was taken aback for a second. “You know I can’t do that.” 

“You can and you will,” Jim said looking at Chekov. “Activate the transporter and beam me down.” 

“But- but Keptain, it’s not safe-“

“Then be ready to take us back soon as I reach him,” he said moving to the pedestals. 

The two sitting at the console stared at him and then at Spock that shook his head without looking away from the blonde. "I can’t let you do that.” 

“Try to stop me.” 

“As temporarily Captain of the Enterprise, I can’t allow you to go.” 

“And I can’t let him die down there!” He roared. 

“Jim, it would be a suicide.” 

“You send me down there, or I’ll do it myself.” He shot back, and when the Vulcan just stood there in silence, he moved forward to use the console. Two members of the crew proceeded to stop him, keeping him at safe distance from it. “Spock, damn it! Let me go!” 

Spock was going to say something, but then they all looked back at the sound of someone crashing on the floor and they found Ian laying unconscious in his wife’s arms. Jim freed himself and quickly reached them. 

“He wanted to do it,” Krysten said, keeping Ian’s head over her lap, looking at the Captain with watery eyes. “He wanted to help.” 

Jim looked confused. “What you mean? What happened to him?” 

Spock was next to them as well, then looked around and frowned. “Where’s Morten?” 

 

Leonard fell on his knees on the marble floor of the platform for the third time, trying to not roll off from it and into the abyss of the mountain. Looking up, he saw pieces of rock breaking from the walls and falling down all around. “Being the hero sucks,” he snorted and carefully stood, flailing his arms to keep some sort of balance. 

“Damn it… hey!” he called into the communicator, “Whenever you’re ready, I’m waiting to leave this hell of a place!” but all he got in return was static. 

With a resigned sigh, he looked up again and saw only black: it was like the whole planet was slowly getting darker and darker. Turning around, he stared at the crystal, a barely visible gray light in its center. Placing a hand over his pained head, he also noticed the knife laying few feet away. 

“You need a shot of energy, huh?” He said grabbing it, ignoring the shivers it sent through his arm. “Then why don’t you just take it?” he yelled and moved to stab the crystal- but an invisible force pushed him away, making fall back on the floor.

Leonard sat up with a groan, staring angrily at the crystal, then down at the knife. “You won’t be happy until my life will be ruined, isn’t it?” he said standing up, “And this piece of rock won’t be satisfied until someone will die for it… God, I hate magic.” 

The mountain shook again, this time making even the crystal move a little. 

Leonard squeezed the knife in his hand and stared down at it. _Maybe I could try..._

A flash of light distracted him and, turning back, he saw someone jumping down on the platform- almost missing it. _Please, no… it can’t be him_. Leonard dropped the knife running to the rescue and managed to grab Raoul’s arms just in time and pulling him up on the platform. 

“Thanks… Wow, that was close, was it?” 

“Why the hell you’re back here?!” 

“I miss you.” 

“They were supposed to beam _me_ up, not send more people down!” 

“They couldn’t.” 

He stared at him and just shook his head, standing up. “Figures... but there was still time. Why you-" 

“You were going to die here, Leonard,” Raoul said, doing the same.

“Why, now I’m not?” 

“Well, not alone. And not with Kirk. You thought it was him for a second, didn't you?” 

Leonard took a deep breath. “How you convinced him to send you?” 

“I didn’t. I told Ian to send me back here before the drama started.” 

“Ian? But he was injured!” 

“Let's say he owed me one.” 

“He couldn't use his powers- he could be dead by now!”

“He accepted to help me, I wasn't treating him with a gun,” Raoul snorted, but the Doctor kept staring. “Come on, none of us wanted Kirk to be the last face we had to see before dying. For different reasons, of course.” 

“They really can’t find us in here?”

He shook his head. “They’re still trying, though.” 

Leonard took a long breath and his shoulders dropped a bit. “Well, thanks for stopping Jim, I guess.” 

“Your Vulcan friend wasn’t going to let him go anyway.” 

The other huffed a laugh. “Logical decision.” 

The platform started to shake then, making them unsteady on their feet. 

“There’s nothing we can do?” Leonard asked him, "Nothing at all?"

Raoul carefully moved to the edge, noticing strange streaks of light illuminating the bottom of the mountain. He then turned to the Crystal- noticing the knife on the floor. “You tried to stab the core with the magical knife?” 

“I did. Doesn’t work. 'Guess the General was serious about the sacrifice.” 

“Both our sacrifices are safe on a spaceship by now, so too late for that.” 

“They suffered enough,” Leonard said staring at the crystal. “I really thought we all could make it out alive, for once...” 

“So naïve, Doctor McCoy.” 

Leonard sighed, looking at the man next to him. “Why you’re back here? And don’t say for me. Just don’t.” 

“Hey, it’s true. What else was I supposed to do? Stay with your crew up there? Come on.” 

“As if you couldn’t try to escape.” 

Raoul placed a hand on his chest, ironically offended, “Me? I would never do such a thing. I officially under arrest." He saw the Doctor smiling a bit, but that quickly turned into a sad expression. Taking a long breath, he continued, “You once told me that dying alone was one of your biggest fears.” 

“When I-? Wait… after the incident in that factory where you locked me in?" 

"I didn't _locked you in_..." 

"How do you remember about that? It was a life ago.” 

“Let’s say we shared that fear for a while, that’s why I remember it.” Raoul saw him staring, so he quickly continued, “You’re still afraid of it?” 

Slowly, Leonard shook his head. “Dying alone means that no one died with me, so…” 

“What a doctor-ish way to think.”

“What about you?” 

Raoul stared at the crystal and shrugged. “Once you stop feeling alive, death is just boring.” 

Leonard was going to say something, but then they both heard and felt the pillar supporting the platform cracking, the sound echoing around them like a gigantic bone breaking. “What if I try to use the knife like Ian should've?” 

“I was hoping only Kirk was the _I can't wait to sacrifice myself_ type of man in your crew.” 

“We’re going to die anyway. Worth to try.” He shot back and grabbed the knife, but the other blocked his arm. 

“You’re not gonna make it,” Raoul said, face deadly serious. “Krysten’s family held that power for generations and they all died in the process. You’re not gonna last a second.” 

“But we have the knife right here-“ 

“Dying without transferring the energy it's gonna be useless.” 

“Well, I want to try anyway!” 

Raoul’s grasp didn’t lessen, his eyes fixed on Leonard’s. “I can’t let you do that.” 

“I'm not going to give up yet! Just let me… let me...” 

Raoul watched him slowly bend forward and a moment later fall against him completely. “Leonard? Hey-“ he sat down with him and only then noticed the same shining streaks he saw before now appearing also all over the floor like slim, white roots... making both of them weaker. Turning to the crystal, it was now shining a bit more. “If you want some energy, take it from this,” Raoul snorted and thrust the knife into the floor, but that didn’t worked. 

“What- what’s going on?” Leonard murmured, voice low and vision all blurry. 

"The crystal is searching for energy from everything **but** the goddamn knife.” 

“Are you saying… that crystal is somehow alive?” 

“Don't tell me _that_ surprise you?” 

The doctor sighed and tried to move away. Staring up at him, he frowned a bit, “Why you’re not…?” but then his eyes closed and he fell against him again. 

“Leonard- come on, stay awake!” Raoul shook him, but the streaks were moving all over his arms and legs too. “Damn it…” he grabbed the communicator, staring at it, waiting for a miracle… 

_“I’m not scared. You’ll be there with me”_

Raoul blinked, suddenly remembering what Claire told him a long time before, entering that damned place... and lose her forever. He stared down at Leonard leaning against him and took a deep breath, slowly let him lay on the floor and then turned around, pulling the knife out the floor. 

Leonard could feel his body too heavy to move, too tired to speak, but he managed to open his eyes: he could see Raoul's back, while the mercenary was standing in front of the crystal- then there was a strange cracking sound, at the same time as the mercenary’s body flinched back. “R-Raoul…?” he murmured, wishing to move. 

The mercenary seemed to look down at his own arms before falling down on his knees, screaming like never before.

Leonard shivered at the sound and managed to lay on one side, looking worriedly at him. _What you’re doing? What happened?_ he wanted to scream, but then noticed his own veins shining white under the skin. _I guess this is it…_

The whole mountain started to shake violently, more fragments falling down, crashing around and on the platform. 

Leonard shut his eyes feeling debris hitting his back and legs. When he opened them again, a strong white light was in front of him- and a moment later, he realized it was Raoul: his body was shining, his hair also turned into a shining silver- and he was still screaming. Leonard tried to crawl closer, almost impossible to see anything but white. 

The energy became even stronger and hit him like a wave, surrounding him like an ocean, and Leonard just closed his eyes and collapsed on the floor, ready for the inevitable.

.-.-.

“You’re awake, are you?”

 _…Am I?_

“It's ok, we can stay like this... I don’t mind.” 

Leonard could feel himself leaning against someone- or laying into someone's arms, to be precise. When he finally opened his eyes, staring at the gray floor, head bent down, he felt still unable to move or speak. 

“Do I need to call another Doctor?” there was a smile in that voice, now.

Blinking again, Leonard finally started to move and those arms gently let him go. Looking around, he realized it has been Raoul holding him, knelt next to him. “We… are we dead?” 

“No idea,” the mercenary said standing up. “Never saw a place like this before.” 

Leonard could agree: all he could see was a dense mist all around them. The only visible thing was the floor under their feet. Looking at the other, he accepted his hand to stand. “What happened? I was talking to you and then… then I think I heard something breaking?” 

“Ah, that was my heart.” 

“Raoul, really, not the time for jokes.” 

“No, no, I mean it.” He said pointing at his own chest. “I've used the magical knife on myself.” 

“Yeah, right-“ Leonard snorted, but then noticed the gash on his shirt, and suddenly looked up at him. “You- how?” 

“It was a knife. I stabbed myself.” 

“You **what**?” he asked again, but the other just shrugged. “You… are you trying to say what I think?” 

“If you’re thinking that I stabbed that shining, magical knife into my heart, then yes, that's what I'm saying.” 

After another moment, Leonard moved closer and opened his broken shirt, staring a large scar visible over his chest. 

“You just wanted an excuse to undress me, do you?” 

“What the hell have you done? How- There was no way we could survive something like that... so we’re dead?” 

“I probably am. Not sure about you, though,” Raoul said, patiently patting his hands.

Leonard let him go, still staring at the scar, then up at him. “Why did you do it? You knew none of us could control that power.” 

“Worth to try, you said.” 

“Then why you didn’t let me?” 

“Because we both know you had no chance.” 

“We’re both human, you know?” 

“Well…” 

"We **are** both humans, are we?"

“Look, you always respected my privacy as a Doctor, and I really appreciate that.” 

“Privacy my ass! What the hell are you?” 

“Wow, that’s rude.” 

“You- no, you’re joking. I’ve patched you up for years. I would know if you-“ Leonard stopped, looking at his heart again and the other smiled a bit. 

“I never let you fix my heart because I knew you would never be able to.” He said with a dramatic sigh. 

“I thought you had some kind of disease you didn't want to talk about.” 

Raoul looked down at his own chest. “'Guess you can see it that way.” 

Leonard followed his gaze and saw something shining weakly under the skin- and it wasn't shaped like a heart. Not a human heart, for sure. 

“It’s the fragment of a crystal.” Raoul said, “No idea of which kind, or where it comes from, but it was used to save my life long, long time ago. It seems it finally come in handy.” 

“The fragment of a crystal?” Leonard repeated incredulously. “You- you don’t have a heart?” 

“Cruel, but true.” 

“Are you really saying that people used a crystal instead of a human heart? Why? Who could be so stupid?” 

Raoul huffed a laugh. “I hadn't much of a choice anyway, but, hey, it worked.” 

“Why the hell you didn’t stop them?” 

“I was just a kid at the time. A dying one,” Raoul said and smiled at the incredulous face the other was making. “Come on now, it wasn’t- it wasn’t too bad. I survived and got nice superpowers too.” 

“They've used that crystal against your will?” Leonard knew the expression that flashed on the mercenary's face for few seconds: a mix of shame, anger, and fear. “Who did this to you?” 

“You’re angry because I’ve kept few secrets from you?” 

“I'm angry because since the first time I met you, you never accepted to do anything you didn’t want to.” 

Raoul slowly looked down, taking a long breath. “I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for this stone in my chest, so I don’t regret it,” he said, and then straightened his back a bit. “Actually, it probably saved a planet, so…” 

Leonard knew he was trying to change the subject, and let him... for now. “It did?” 

“I don’t know. I don’t see or feel anything in here, but I’m sure something happened.” 

"You mean aside our deaths and the probable destruction of the planet?” 

“I thought you were the optimistic one, here.” 

“I wish I was…” Leonard sighed, looking around. “So, that’s it? We’re gonna stay here forever without knowing what happened?” 

“I’m sure they’ll compose a beautiful battle symphony for us…” 

“I don’t need a song, I want answers!” 

“Kirk was safe anyway, so relax.” 

Leonard stopped few feet away and closed his eyes, taking deep breaths to calm down. He turned around, watching him passing a hand over his _not human_ heart. “He would never tell you this, but... thank you.” He said, and the mercenary looked up at him. “Without your help, he would've been dead long before I'd be able to find him.” 

“He knows that. He was too ashamed to admit it.” Raoul snorted. 

"He was. And… I also have to thank you.” 

“For staying with you until the end like a true friend would do?” 

Leonard sighed patiently. “For coming back in his place.” 

“I didn't do it to save him.” 

“I know.” 

Raoul notice he wasn't smiling, but- what he saw on the Doctor's face could be... gratitude? “I can’t die,” he said after a while. “I thought that would help us survive. That’s why I did it.” 

Leonard stared suspiciously at him. "Are you telling me that you're immortal?" 

“Not completely, but a crystal can make the dying process _longer_ than normal. That’s why I started to search for that energy and someone able to keep it. That’s why when you got it I tried so hard to...” Raoul let that sentence die and breathed out, shaking his head. “Since Claire left, since you left, everything felt- useless. But watching Ian trying to save what he loves… it kind of reminded me of her. Maybe if I had told Claire the truth, she would’ve... maybe she would still alive.” 

The Doctor couldn't hide his surprise. “And you didn’t because you thought she would’ve left?” 

Raoul huffed a sad laugh. “Losing you was already painful enough.” 

“But- but you loved her, Raoul. If you wanted Claire to stay with you...” 

“I know,” He interrupted him, shaking his head thinking of his own mistakes. "I'm sorry."

Leonard shook his head, incredously, “You know, you and Jim both seem to like keep doing the same mistake over and over until it’s too late for someone.” 

Raoul smiled sadly. “Is that a compliment or should I be offended?” he murmured before starting to feel lightheaded. 

“You pick... hey-” The Doctor saw him slowly fall forward and jumped to catch him, feeling him instantly grasp on his back. "What is it?" 

“Just tired... I'm sure I’ll have a long time to think about all my wrong choices."

"Just don't start babbling out loud. I would like being able to sleep in the afterlife, at least." 

"Sorry, not yet. It’s my turn now…” Raoul sighed, leaning his head against his, staring at the mist around them, and whispering something into his ear.

Leonard frowned, and then the mercenary suddenly pushed him away, strong enough to make him lose his balance- and while falling back, he saw Raoul smiling slightly, a tear running down his face.

A second later, Leonard crashed on the cold floor with a yelp of surprise: everything was pure bright light again, and then suddenly pitch black. Squinting his eyes to adjust his sight after the flash, he slowly recognized someone standing in front of him. “Raoul, what the hell?” he snorted standing up, but then froze: the man was actually a statue- a crystal statue, shaped like Raoul.

Leonard blinked in confusion, carefully approaching the statue that was shining from the inside, a warm, calm light. He then looked around and realized they were still on the platform inside the mountain, a starry sky visible from the hole above… and the crystal once floating in the void was gone. 

Looking back at the statue, he noticed something like a knife stuck where the heart should've been. Mouth partly open, it took Leonard a moment to understand what happened. Swallowing down, he placed a hand on his shoulder, feeling just the cold, smooth surface. 

“Doctor…?” 

He jumped a bit and turned around, finding Ian crossing a wood beam connecting the platform to what was left of the sanctuary's entrance now free from the remains that were blocking it the last time he saw it. 

Ian stopped few feet away, studying him and the statue behind him, but then focused on him. “Are you alright? I- we thought we lost you both…” 

_I thought that too_ , he nodded, then forced himself to talk. “What- what happened here? You're wound is already healed?” 

"Yes, I... I had few days to rest and then I came back here." 

"Few days?" 

Ian looked surprised. “You and Raoul were gone for ten days. When we finally saw a signal a few moments ago, I teleported immediately.” 

“But... from where?” 

“From the Enterprise.” 

“It’s still there...? Jim’s still there too?” 

Ian smiled a bit and nodded. “He is. And the planet as well. Yuna survived.” 

Leonard felt something as heavy as a car lifting from his chest. He sighed and slowly sat down on the floor, all energy suddenly gone, keeping one hand on Raoul’s leg- on the cold crystal he has become to save them all.

.-.-.-.-.

 

After their reunion, Ian brought the Doctor back on the Enterprise without waiting for them to track and beam them up: he had fully healed and used his powers to teleport away from the mountain.

Leonard closed his eyes for few seconds, and when he opened them again, they were in the middle of the Enterprise's infirmary, few nurses jumping or yelling in surprise.

“Please, check on him. Be sure he’s ok.” Ian said to everyone that quickly moved into action. 

“I’m fine, really…” Leonard tried to say, but no one seemed to hear him. A moment later, he was wearing one of the crew’s shirt, sitting on one of the bed while few needles were taking samples of his blood. Ian suddenly gone. 

“Kirk is sure having a bad influence on you if you get into this kind of troubles even without him,” Chapel commented, not entirely hiding her relief. “We also got interesting news from Earth.” 

“I bet... but that wasn’t exactly all my fault,” he said tiredly. She nodded patiently and removed the needles, walking away, then a door slid open. Leonard looked up and found Jim staring at him wide eyes. “I told you not to worry, did I?” He forced himself to smile, and the other didn’t even give him time to move, just caught him in his arms, almost crashing into each other, staying between his legs. 

“Ten days. You make me wait for ten goddamn days, Bones.” 

Leonard watched Ian smiling few feet away, and Spock right behind him. “Sorry.” He murmured slowly returning the hug, hiding his face into Jim’s shoulder, feeling tears into his eyes, but refusing to let them fall. 

 

 _It must be the tension_ , was his last thought before everything disappeared again. He realized to have fallen asleep only when he opened his eyes and found himself laying down on a bed, the ceiling of the infirmary illuminated by soft lights coming from the edges of the well-known room… Also, there were low voices speaking close by. 

“…and I’m sure your presence will help.” 

“It’s the least I can do. I’m sorry we caused so much trouble to all of you.” 

“As the Captain said, he was acting in goodwill. I’m sure the Admiral will listen to everything he has to say. Nonetheless…” 

“He will clarify the situation. We both will.” 

Leonard turned his head and found Krysten sitting on the bed next to his, wearing a long white shirt over one of the crew's red dresses, Spock standing close to her. 

She looked at him and a gentle smile lightened her face. “Doctor, you’re awake.” 

“Apparently,” he murmured looking at Spock that nodded once, a slight smile on his lips as well. “Jim… where’s Jim?” 

“He was here a while ago. I took his place so he could rest,” Krysten said. “You want me to call him?” 

“No… it's fine.” 

“Seems that both you and the Captain exceeded your typical duties during this particular situation," Spock said. 

“You think?” Leonard said with irony, passing a hand over his tired eyes. “What about Ian? He was wounded…” 

“They helped him get better during these days, here on the Enterprise.” She explained. 

"Right... ten days," the Doctor murmured, looking at them both. "It really has been ten days?" he asked and they nodded. 

"Whatever happened inside the mountain, was clearly out of the ordinary," Spock said. "There will be more investigations to-" 

“Captain Spock is required on the bridge,” echoed a metallic voice in the room. 

“ _Captain_ huh?” Leonard snorted. 

“It is just a temporary role.” 

“No need to hide your satisfaction, Mr. Spock.” 

He just blinked and straightened his back, hands behind his back. “Before I leave, I was asked to warn you about Admiral Janeway and Admiral Gossman's desired to speak with you soon as possible.” 

“Just the two of them? Not a whole commission ready to judge me?” 

“Apparently, not yet.” 

Leonard just sighed. “Well, they know where to find me. I'm not going anywhere.” 

Spock nodded and turned around to leave, then looked back again, hesitant for a moment. “In case of an official meeting, I’m sure we all know, by now, that the reason behind your behavior in the past days was to avoid an emergency that you tried but failed to warn Starfleet about. _Am I right_?” 

Leonard could see the intense stare of the Vulcan, and it was hard not to laugh. “Absolutely, Mr. Spock. Nothing but good intentions," he said and the other nodded again, walking away. 

The doctor sighed patiently, and saw the confused look on the Queen’s face. “Don’t worry. That’s his ways to worry about us.” 

“I see...” she smiled a bit, “I know he risked a lot because of us... All the crew did. Lieutenant Uhura told me they abandoned their mission after receiving your message. And that Raoul was actually one of the most wanted by Starfleet.” She took a deep breath, watching him slowly look down. “Ian told me what he found in the sanctuary… I-“ there she stopped, seeing a tear falling down his face. “I’m sorry, Doctor. I shouldn’t-“ 

“It’s fine. I don’t know why- I have nothing to cry about,” he said nervously brushing the tears away. 

“Of course you do. Ian told me Raoul was your friend-" 

“He wasn’t. He…” Leonard felt stupid saying that, and just shook his head, covering his eyes with a hand. When Krysten grabbed the other, he holds it tightly enough to hurt.

 

Before leaving, Krysten told him that Ian was already back to Yuna. With his powers, he was the only one able to tell what was going: he said that the crystal was gone, but that Raoul had managed to use the knife to save them, somehow. He didn’t share any more details, saying that he wanted to be sure before getting to any conclusion. 

Leonard didn’t say anything about what happened in the sanctuary either. They needed to understand what actually happened to the whole planet, to Raoul… 

“Captain Spock gave him a communicator... the signal seems to work, now. I hope everything’s alright.” The Queen added. After a while, she let him rest, but also said to call if he needed anything. 

Leonard thanked her and stayed alone in his bed, thinking about everything and nothing at all, staying in a half-asleep state most of the time.

Jim came to visit a few hours later. Leonard knew it was him, but stayed on his side, facing the wall, pretending to be asleep. He felt Jim’s hand caressing his head before he quietly walked away, making him feel even worse.

 

Leonard ended up actually falling asleep with that sense of guilt, waking up in the silent infirmary. Sitting up, he passed both hands over his face before looking around and find Ian laying in the bed next to his, back against the wall and Krysten barely visible sleeping against him. 

Ian was looking at their hands tangled together, then he slowly turned around. “Good to see you awake, Leonard,” he said quietly, a tired, little smile on his face. 

"Seems that you kept yourself busy..." 

"I'm the only one able to see what's going on to the planet."

Leonard sat against the wall, studying him. “And...?” 

“And Yuna’s core seems to be stable again.” 

“Enough to not explode anytime soon?” 

He nodded, “Enough to let people going back to their home, as well.” 

“Isn't it dangerous?” 

“Most of the citizens transferred on the ships have left someone on the planet. They want to go back- they need to see their families are alright.” 

“I thought it would've taken more time...” 

“Me too, but the planet seems to be safe. The crazy weather, the earthquakes… everything’s back to normal. It started five days after you and Raoul were gone, actually.” 

Leonard stared in silence for a moment. “You saw him?” he asked, and the other nodded. “What happened to him?” 

“He… he did something that none of the Queens of Yuna had been able to do. He hasn’t just transferred the energy to the crystal, he moved it into himself and became the crystal- the core of the planet.” Ian breathed out, shaking his head. “It’s something I doubt I would've been able to do. No human being would've been.” 

“His heart wasn’t human,” Leonard said slowly. “He said someone used a crystal to save him when he was a kid.” 

“A crystal…?” 

“I saw it. When he- after he used the knife on himself. It wasn’t a human heart.” 

Ian stared thoughtfully at him. “That's how he managed to do it, then. His heart became the new core… and it could work forever.” 

“You mean he’s- he’s not dead?” 

“I’m not sure yet… I never saw anything like this before. Maybe he's not really dead, but if Yuna is still standing...” 

“You can figure that out? Know what happened to him?" 

“I already am. I want to understand what happened as much as you do.” Ian nodded seriously, but then looked unsure. "I just... I don't understand why he did it. He hated Yuna." 

“We were going to die… He decided it was worth to try.” 

“But he should've known about the consequences of his action..." 

“Oh, he knew,” Leonard said with a cold, ironic laugh, shaking his head.

"He did?" 

“It's the last thing he told me,” The doctor nodded, looking down. “He said he was waiting for the end."


	13. Chapter 13

Another day passed before the transmissions from and to Yuna were established again: apparently, few groups of soldiers had taken the citizens into the citadel to keep them safe and, with the situation calming down, the army was trying to make the communications back to work. 

Jim and Spock were both on the bridge when it happened, and Krysten next to them, still not safe for her to go back home. After a quick recap, the soldier didn’t wait for an answer, but asked with a desperate voice, “Is the Queen alive? We saw the General and other deserters taking her away… we didn’t do anything to help her… we should’ve kept her safe…” 

Krysten started to cry at that, but when Jim let her move closer to the microphone, her voice was firm and she reassured them that she was alright, and would’ve come back soon. 

Uhura was sitting at her console when she got a message. “Captain,” she called, and both Spock and Jim turned around. “There’s a message both of you should read.” 

 

After a brief discussion, away from the bridge, Spock nodded. “You should warn him.” 

“Or we could tell the Admiral to wait for all of us to return to Earth.” 

“I doubt Admiral Janeway will accept our conditions.” 

Jim snorted, scrolling the message on the pad, and almost laughed out, “He really stole a spaceship…” 

“It is not something funny, considering the rest of the charges.” 

“He wasn’t trying to attack Starfleet and he was definitely not interested in stealing that knife. Come on, Spock, it’s Bones. He ended up in this mess just by accident.” 

“I’m sure he will explain everything by himself, then.” 

Jim breathed out and handed back the pad. “I don’t know if he wants to.” 

“Doctor McCoy’s recovering is-“ 

“I said that he doesn’t want to, not that he _can’t_.” 

“He may differ from your conclusion.” 

Jim sighed. “You’re probably right...” 

“May I give you my personal thought about the situation?” 

“I’m sure I won’t like it, but go on.” 

“It seems to me that you’re suffering from what it could be described as a need of being in control.” 

“I’m just worried about him,” he cried out, but the Vulcan just stared in silence. “Look, I’m working on it, alright? Gimme a break…” that said walking away. 

“Are you going to talk with-“ 

“I will! I’m going, see?” Jim yelled without turning around. Since what happened on Earth, he was aware that his worry about Leonard had reached very high levels- maybe too high, but risking to lose him... And after the months that it took to have their normality back… He, of all people, knew how Raoul was still able to affect Leonard’s life, and that was something Jim couldn’t easily scroll from his shoulders. 

When Admiral Janeway told him that they had found the mercenary, he was ready to go and kill him once and for all, sure that that would’ve end Leonard’s nightmares… how stupidly full of himself he has been. As if killing Raoul could’ve erased the past. Maybe it wouldn’t have helped at all… maybe it would’ve ruined their relationship, and their friendship, forever. 

How did he know that? Because now the man himself was actually _probably_ dead, and Leonard was still refusing to talk about it. Jim tried to ask, the few times he managed to speak with the doctor, but he kept saying that he didn’t know what happened. 

A part of Jim knew something wasn’t right, but the other part wasn’t sure he had the right to ask anymore. 

“Captain,” a nurse saluted him when he entered the infirmary. 

He nodded in response, looking around, finding Leonard’s bed empty. “Where’s Doctor McCoy?” 

“He left a while ago, to prepare. Captain, is that really a good idea?” 

“Prepare…? Prepare for what?” 

“To go back down on the planet. To help the victims. You didn’t know?” She asked, but Jim was running away without even answering. 

 

Running straight to Leonard’s room, he found the door ajar. Entering, Jim looked around and finally spotted the Doctor putting something into a bag, wearing casual jeans and the blue shirt of the Medic section open on the dark one beneath it. “You’re still here...” he sighed in relief.

“Hey,” he murmured sending a quick look back at him. “Yeah, I needed to get few things before leaving. I’m going to-“ 

“You’re going back to Yuna? Is that true?” he asked, standing next to him.

“There are people that need help down there,” he said, closing the bag. 

“I know, but- why you have to go?” 

“This might shock you, but I’m actually a Doctor.” 

“I mean, are you sure it’s safe?” Jim asked watching him moving into the bathroom.

“Why it shouldn’t be? Everything’s fine now.” 

“Ian said he's still checking inside the mountain-“ 

“I know. In the meanwhile, I’ll try to save more people so that life on the planet won’t go extinct.” He came back and grabbed the bag, ready to leave, but the other blocked him by his arm. 

“Can you stop for a second so we can talk?”

“Jim, I have to-” 

“You almost died on that planet. No one is going to judge you if you don’t go.” 

“I asked Spock’s permission, and he accepted.” 

“Of course he did…” 

“It’s just my job. I’ll be fine, Yuna is safe now, so don’t worry,” he said, freeing from his grasp, but Jim stepped closer and pushed him down, forcing him to sit on the bed.

“Alright, that’s enough. Why you’re acting like this?” 

“I don’t follow.” 

“Yeah, me either. You barely talked to me since you came back.” Jim said in frustration.

“I thought we talked already, down in the sanctuary.” 

“I mean about what happened after that. You… you haven’t told me anything and now you’re leaving without even warn me?” 

“Ian explained what happened. What else you want to know?” 

Jim breath breathed out, voice low and worried, “Maybe that you’re alright?” 

“Didn't I told you that I am?” 

“No, you always answered with another question.” 

_Oh, so you can notice this kind of things,_ Leonard almost snapped, but then, again, his will to argue quickly died. “I’m alive and I’m ok. Can I go save people in need of help, now?” 

“You don’t need my permission.” 

“Oh, I don’t?” Leonard didn’t manage to stop those words. Too late to take them back, all he could do was keep his eyes on the floor.

On his part, Jim was grateful he wasn’t looking up, because that hurts. 

“Look, I’m alright, so… don’t worry.” He said again, grabbing the bag and standing from the bed, leaving the room. 

“Like hell you are,” Jim murmured at no one, staring down, angry at himself because he was feeling unable to reach him even if Leonard was so damn close.

Krysten saw the Doctor walking down the corridor and almost called for him, but the expression on his face made her shut her mouth: he looked ready to cry. Slowly approaching the room, she found Jim immobile in there, not in a better state than the other. She thought for a moment before joining him. 

 

The situation in Yuna wasn’t good yet, but once Ian started to give instructions and orders, the army was too surprised, or too worried, to care about the future King’s apparent resurrection. The city had been damaged from the earthquakes, and there were still people blocked under the remains of the collapsed buildings; the rest of the casualties had been already taken to the citadel to get help, the hospital too far away to move them there. 

Ian tried his best giving some kind of direction to the little medic crew of the Royal Palace, and also to the Starfleet’s medics arrived from the ships, in the chaos that was spreading everywhere.   
Moving outside the palace to check the situation, he noticed the well-known flashes of light down in the square and suddenly a friendly face appeared. “Doctor!”

“That again?” 

Ian smiled, reaching the man. “Leonard, what you’re doing here?” 

“You just called me Doctor. That should explain itself.” 

“I know, I just thought you needed more time to…” 

“To what? I’m not even injured.” 

“I didn’t mean that. I just thought you would’ve stayed with Jim… You two have probably a lot to discuss.” 

Leonard studied him, “You know something that I don’t know?” 

“I- I don’t think so…?” Ian murmured, confused. “He was worried because you looked like you didn’t wanted to talk with him,” he said and saw him roll his eyes to the sky before heading to the Palace, and he just followed.

“He's always worried. You told him what happened in the mountain, right?” 

“Yes, I did… well, I told him what I saw.” 

“Then it’s fine.” 

“You should talk to him about what happened.” 

Leonard stopped at the bottom of the staircase, turning around. “He knows what happened. There’s nothing more to say.” 

“Of course there’s more,” Ian shot back, almost offended, “And from personal experience, I’m sure Jim wants to know how you’re feeling right now.” 

“No, he doesn’t,” Leonard said angrier than he intended, but the other didn’t even flinch. “We’re all alive, that’s what matters. I’m saving him more trouble he doesn’t need.” That said, he walked away, ignoring the insistent glare Ian was surely keeping on him. 

Leonard needed to distract himself, and what could help more than doing his job? There were so many people laying almost everywhere inside the Palace, mostly injured, someone already patched up, everyone still so scared. 

“Krysten said to do everything to help, including let them stay here as long as they need,” Ian said following him inside. “We moved the badly injured ones in the main hall. They might need your help there. Supplies are in that room. If you need anything, asks the nurses or- or the guards. Or search for me, I-” 

“You can go. I’ll be fine.” 

“You keep saying that…” 

Leonard blinked, hearing something of Raoul in the ironic tone Ian used. “Don’t make me regret coming back here, kid.” 

Ian sighed, a resigned smile on his face before leaving. 

Leonard turned to look at the chaos inside the hall, trying to decide who to help first. Once he started, every other thought was gone, and his mind stayed clear for the next seven hours. 

 

He didn’t even realize how much time has passed, moving from a patient to another, from a deep wound to a concussion, until he was called into a more quiet room of the Palace to check the injured leg of a man. After the routine questions, he uncovered the wound and started to clean it. 

“Doctor?” 

“This might hurt. I’ll try to be quick.” 

“Ouch. Doctor-“ 

“Please, don’t move.” He said and jumped when a hand touched his arm. He looked up and actually focused on the man, not the _patient_. 

Gabe was smiling at him, a tired, little smile. “I didn’t wanted to scare you, but…” 

It took Leonard a second to connect to reality again. “Gabe?” 

“In flesh and bones. And luckily, still alive.” 

The other nodded slowly, his shoulders relaxing even so slightly. “Shit…” he grasped the table but eventually fell sat down on the floor, legs suddenly giving up. 

“Doctor, are you alright?” Gabe asked grasping his arm- that was all he could do. 

“Y-yeah… just tired,” he said, legs shaking a bit. Looking outside the high windows, it was dark. 

“For how long you’ve been helping here?” 

“I don’t know... few hours.” 

“Just a few? You look very pale...” 

Leonard took a deep breath and passed a hand over his eyes, feeling them burn under his fingertips. “Sorry… let me patch you up.” 

“I can wait, it’s nothing serious.”

“That’s what most of the people here told me today, and half of them were risking to lose a limb.” 

Gabe sighed, “Alright… but promise me once you’re done, you stop for a second.”

“You’re in charge now?” Leonard snorted, carefully standing, testing his balance. He then proceeded to clean the wound and then covering it with a clean bandage. 

“Thanks,” Gabe said, watching him nodding and sitting on a chair close by. 

“So, you and the others managed to escape the mines?” 

“Yes… just in time to see the world was ending before our eyes. It was terrifying.” 

_“I was just waiting for the end, McCoy…”_

“Doctor?” 

Leonard blinked. “Sorry. Yeah, we… we saw it too. Pretty close.” 

Gabe studied him for a moment, then his expression became a bit sad. “He didn’t make it, did he? Morten.” He asked, and the Doctor just looked down, shaking his head in no. “Ian came to see me the other day, but didn’t stay long enough to explain what happened… Just that Morten didn’t make it.” 

“He and the Queen both will explain everything once the situation will calm down.” 

“I'm sure they will... but, you know what happened to Morten?” 

Leonard took a deep breath, “I'm not sure, but he- I think Raoul managed to save us. Save Yuna.” 

“He- he did?” 

“I’m surprised as you are.” 

“I knew he wasn’t a bad person…” Gabe said, his eyes a bit watery. “He just didn’t wanted to show it.”

Leonard stared at him, an old man that had no idea who Raoul really was, or what he had done in the past… and yet, he was crying for him. His words maybe more close to the truth than Leonard would’ve ever admitted. 

“Doctor McCoy?” called one of the guards, “They called for you outside, in the garden.” 

“I’m not done here yet.” 

“I was told it’s important.” He said, clearly not very comfortable with his task.

Leonard sighed and stood, looking down at Gabe, “You better rest that leg. Don’t move unless you’re dying.” 

“I’m inside the Royal Palace for the first time. I have no intention to leave this couch until someone will drag me out.” 

“Good.” The Doctor said before walking away, the guard leading the way. Once outside in the chill night, not even all the flowers still blooming in the garden of the citadel could hide the light smell of smoke and dust coming from the city. Reaching a more private area, the guard stopped before a little square with a fountain in the middle, where someone was waiting.

Admiral Janeway turned around to look at them: she looked tired, but her eyes focused again when they arrived. “Doctor McCoy.” 

“Admiral.” He nodded in return while the guard politely left. 

“You seem surprised to see me.” 

“I just wasn’t expecting an official meeting. Yet.” Leonard said, moving closer.

“ _Not yet_ , indeed. I believe there are few people curious to hear your side of the story about what happened on Earth. I’ve already spent some time talking with Mr. Vhaely…” 

“Who?” 

“Vhaely. Ian Vhaely?” 

“Oh… that’s his full name?” Leonard couldn’t hide a little smile that died quickly when the Admiral just stared blankly at him. “Sorry, I- we didn’t have much time to know each other very well.” 

“You mean except knowing that he’s the future King of Yuna and what was happening here?” 

Leonard swallowed. “Except that.” 

“Me and both, the King and the Queen, had the chance to talk in the past days…” Janeway patiently continued, sitting on the edge of the fountain. “He also told me he’s from Ayrin. One of the few that survived the war.” 

“Yes. I didn’t know about that when I met him.” Leonard knew how the Admiral cared about Claire and her people in the past… He couldn’t even imagine how she was feeling right now. “I realized who he was only after he got the dagger. And then we just- it was too late to warn anyone.” At the silence that followed, he just grew more anxious. “Admiral, what Ian and Krysten have done it was just to save Yuna and its people. They didn’t meant to-“ the words died in his throat when she raised a hand to stop him. Looking down, they both stayed silent for a long moment. 

“Based on his version of the story, you and the King casually met and he forced you to help him steal the knife from one of the Starfleet archives. You let him enter the building and after he fulfilled his mission, he kidnapped you to have an easy way out. Then, once knowing the truth, you accepted to help him. Is that correct?” 

“Ma’am, is this an official interrogation?”

“No, it’s not.” Her voice was as serious as her face. “It’s just me trying to understand what happened.” 

Leonard breathed out. “It’s true that Ian and I casually met. He has been brought to my hospital after trying to get into Starfleet a few times already. What happened after that, the decisions I took, it was everything because I needed to leave Earth as well, as quickly as I could. Ian didn’t kidnap me- even if he keeps saying that. I decided to go with him when I realized that Jim-“ he stopped, suddenly aware of where that sentence would have led. 

“When you discovered that Kirk was on Yuna,” she finished for him. “With Morten.” 

“I knew what I was doing, since the moment I left Earth,” he said, “I stole a spaceship, and I'm aware that I risked ruining your mission coming here, but, no offence, it was already a disaster and Captain Kirk was in the middle of it, _alone_ with Morten. I know both of them well enough to not risk letting them stay close to each other for too long.” 

“So you didn’t come here to kill Morten?” 

“No. I was here just to help my Captain.” Leonard was almost surprised when the words came out his mouth.

She studied him for a moment. “From the little chat we had before your departing, I thought it wasn’t just about that.”

“My intention was to find Jim and be sure he was ok. If I could be allowed to join his mission, that would’ve been up to you.” 

The Admiral kept quiet for another long moment, then sighed. “I should’ve called the Enterprise and his crew for this job since the beginning… If someone has to apologize, that’s me.” 

“There’s no need-“ 

“I thought you were too personally involved. And I know you were,” she continued, “but I also think that maybe your presence could’ve made the difference. It actually did. Yuna survived also thanks to you, after all.” 

“You... you also know what happened to Raoul?” 

“I saw it,” she said standing again, staring at the immobile water inside the fountain. “Seems that he really managed to escape for good, this time.” 

“You mean…?” 

“Case closed.” Janeway nodded, “Officially, Raoul Morten is one of the casualties in this- whatever happened to this planet. I don’t even know how I’ll explain it in my report.” She snorted and noticed the confusion on his face. “What were you expecting? It’s not like I can take him away from the mountain.”

“You won't let Starfleet know about this?” 

“They wanted a man to pay for his crimes. I think what happened to him is a fair punishment. With his death, he’s also saving a whole planet... Everyone can feel satisfied, I guess.” She sighed patiently at the surprised face he was making. “Doctor, you really thought I was going to take him away? To do what, putting a statue into jail?” 

“I thought it could be a possibility.” 

The Admiral slowly shook her head. “Only few people know what really happened inside that mountain. From my report, Starfleet will know that Raoul Morten died there.” 

Leonard couldn't hide a little breath of relief. “I think he wanted to apologize to Claire, somehow, in the end.” 

Janeway studied him more seriously, then her face relaxed a bit. “If what he did is enough, it’ll be up to her to decide.” 

He nodded. “What about Jim? There will be consequences for what he did?” 

“You mean for ignoring my orders and get into trouble that almost costs his and a whole planet’s life? If Yuna wasn’t responsible for crashing his shuttle, I would fight to kick him out Starfleet myself…” she snorted. “He was physically unable to call for our help, so I already told him how lucky he has been, this time. He also insisted to not call an official meeting to judge Queen Krysten’s actions.” 

“Really?” 

“He said that in that case, he would testify in her favor and that you would’ve done the same for the King, so it is pretty clear you both don’t have any grudge against them.” She stated nervously. 

Leonard smiled a bit at that. “We don’t. They didn't mean to hurt us, or Starfleet. They just wanted to save the planet… and themselves.” 

“I hope, but the King will have to come back on Earth as soon as possible. He attacked us, nonetheless. We can’t ignore _that_.” 

“He won’t object. Thank you for- ignoring all the rest, Admiral.” 

Janeway nodded and honored him with one of her light, rare smile before nodding a salute and leaving. 

Once she was gone, Leonard took a deep, long breath and looked at the mountain barely visible in the night. Slowly, he walked back inside.

“Doctor!” 

He looked down the corridor and found Ian and Krysten running towards him. “I thought the Queen wouldn’t be back here so soon...” 

“Jim told us your superior was coming to talk to you,” she said. 

“We came to warn you as soon as we could. We’ll help you explain everything.” Ian nodded. 

“Too late for that. I’m already out Starfleet, by now.” Leonard hardly keep down a laugh when the two suddenly paled in pure shock. “Kidding. I’m just kidding. We already talked and everything’s fine.” 

Both of them murmured something in the breath of relief they let out. “We were so worried you or Kirk could get into trouble…” Ian commented. 

“That worries you? We’ve been risking our lives since we met you, guys…” Leonard snorted, but his irony was probably too subtle for the people of Yuna because they looked like someone stabbed them in the back. “Sorry, I- just kidding again. Really, it’s alright.” 

“Are you sure there won’t be any consequences for you?” Krysten asked. 

“Ian apologized enough for both of us, I guess,” he nodded at the King. 

“I just told Admiral Janeway the truth, and that you had nothing to be blamed for.” 

“She also told me you accepted to come back to Earth later on…” 

“Of course,” Ian confirmed more seriously. “I’m aware of what I did there to obtain the dagger. I’ll accept any punishment.” 

“We both will,” Krysten nodded, lowering her voice in shame. “We both have made terrible mistakes.” 

“I’m sure it’s going to be alright… uh, can I ask you a favor?” 

“Anything.” They both said instantly, looking up just in time to catch him in their arms. 

“Mind helping me sit down somewhere? I don't feel my legs...” Leonard finished, tiredly.

 

That was how, despite repeatedly saying that he just needed to rest for a moment, Leonard was taken to a nice room upstairs and helped down on a soft bed. “Seriously, I just have to sit for a second and- where’s Krysten?” 

“Checking the situation downstairs.” 

“You should go with her.”

“I will, while you rest.” 

Leonard sighed. “Yes, Your Majesty.” 

He sighed, his expression softening. “Here, Jim told me to give you this,” Ian added, placing a communicator on the bedside table. “And that he would like to know you’re alright.” 

The other stared at the device and nodded. “Ian,” he stopped him before he could leave the room, “You don’t owe me anything, nor I blame you for what happened. We’re good, ok?” 

Ian smiled a bit, “Thank you for saying that, but- don’t underestimate what you did for us. Not everyone would’ve done the same.” 

The Doctor just nodded, a bit embarrassed. “Any news from the mountain?” 

“Not yet. I’ve left few people checking if the sanctuary is safe… I’ve blocked the access to the- to where Raoul is, obviously.” Ian said and saw the doctor nod. After a moment, he continued, almost ashamed, “I’m not trying to be cruel, but the possibilities that he’s still alive are very, very low.” 

“Yeah… I know that what he did is probably gonna be permanent.” Leonard said, passing both hands over his face. He flinched when the other placed a hand on his shoulder, standing in front of him. 

“Don’t forget to call Jim. Or he’s going to be mad at me.” Ian said.

“I’m sure you’re not the one he’s mad at.” 

“Why he should be mad at you?” 

Leonard shrugged, shaking his head. “Come on, go help your Queen.” He said and the other nodded, leaving after a moment of hesitation. He kept staring at the door for a while, then at the device before finally decided to grab it. Taking a deep breath, he pushed the button. “McCoy to Enterprise,” he called and waited, wondering if someone was actually there to listen. 

“Just me, here.” Jim answered, his voice metallic through the communicator. 

“You’re controlling the transmissions now?” 

“Only one,” Jim said and, almost as if he could see him rolling his eyes, he added, voice serious, “You want to talk with someone else?” 

Leonard sighed, dropping his head, “Jim…” 

“I just wanted to know when to beam you back up.” 

“About that… I think I’ll stay here for tonight.” He waited for a comment, but there was just silence, so he pushed the button again. “I’ll need to check few people up tomorrow as well… and I’m dead tired right now, and you probably are as well, so we both should get some sleep.” 

There was more silence after that, then Jim asked, “You want me to come down there?” and his voice was painfully blank. 

“No need.” 

“Are you sure?” 

_No… not at all._. “Yeah.” 

“Ok. See you tomorrow. Kirk, out.” 

Leonard’s heart hurt at the click informing him the communication was over. It felt like a door smashed right against his face… but he wanted it to be like this. He was the one keeping distance between each other. _I need to pull myself together. For both of us, then everything will be alright_ , Leonard repeated to himself, letting the device fall on the floor, dropping his face into his hands. 

 

Eventually, exhaustion won on him, but, even laying on bed, eyes closed, all he could think about in the silent darkness was Raoul’s face before becoming a crystal, and then his own past and the guilt and sadness on Jim’s face while thinking they were not going to make it through something like this a second time… 

Rolling on his side once again, Leonard just sat up and tried to calm down his own mind. He saw the little light of the communicator blinking on the floor. _I could call him. I should call him and tell him the truth, even if he’s going to hate me…_

Staying in the dark, Leonard stood to grab the device, and just then flashing lights illuminated the room: all of suddenly someone was tripping on him, making them both crash on the floor. 

“Ow… JIM, what the hell!” the Doctor yelled, turning and looking at the Captain half sprawled on top of him. 

“Ouch... that’s my line.” 

“You almost give me a heart attack!” 

“Blame the communicator. I just followed the signal…” Jim snorted, watching him grab something from beneath them: the little device, now broken. “Oh. Sorry about that.” 

Leonard sighed and moved away to stand, noticing the Captain was wearing casual clothes, his hair dripping water over his shoulders. “Did they beam you down from the shower by mistake?” 

“No, I asked them,” the other said, doing the same. “I mean, I was under the shower, but this situation was driving me insane, so I thought we needed to talk.” 

“Again?” 

“Yes, again.” 

“Jim, what exactly you want from me?” 

“I want you to stop treating me like a stranger!” 

“Did you suddenly forgot what I got through to help you, this time? You think I would’ve done any of that for a _stranger_?” 

“I know- I’m glad you did, and I’m glad we made it out alive, but since I left you in that mountain it’s like you can barely see my face!” 

“That’s not true.” 

“Then tell me what’s wrong!” 

Leonard was going to scream something, but then shut his mouth and looked away. 

“Stop doing that,” Jim said instantly. “Since when you’re so worried to speak out with me? You scream at me all the goddamn time, why stop now?” 

“Because there’s nothing to say.” 

“Like hell there’s nothing to say. I had to abandon you in that sanctuary, then you were gone for ten days, and now you’re hiding here to avoid me. Why?” 

“Because I don’t want you to hate me!” Leonard suddenly exploded, a bit taken aback himself, but not Jim: the Captain was staring straight at him. All he could do was avoid those eyes again. “I’m fine, ok? I’ll be fine. I just need some time alone.” 

“No, you just want to cry for Raoul’s death, and you can’t do it if I’m around.” 

Those words felt like a sword slowly, smoothly passing through his heart, and Leonard discovered he didn’t have the courage to look up. 

“Both Krysten and Ian told me that you talked about it _with them_ , and how much in pain you were. You really think that you can cry in front of them but not in front of me?” 

Leonard could hear the sadness in his voice now. Looking up, he found that typical expression Jim was able to do when he was hurt but too stubborn to show it. 

“Please, tell me you haven't actually thought that since I hated Raoul so much, I would get angry at you for being sad about his death,” Jim said, but the silence that followed was enough to make him shook his head and look away for a moment before facing him again. “Why? How can you really think I would ask you to stop feeling- whatever you feel for him?” 

“Because you're right, I should hate him, but I don’t.” 

“Bones, there’s a difference between trying to help you and imposing you how to feel about losing someone.” 

“I know, but after what he did to me, to you-“ Leonard never felt so lost, so close to panic since the night he told Jim about his past. He was lucky enough Jim didn’t ran away from him that time, but now… Now it was too much. 

When two hands cupped his face, he felt grounded again, two bright blue eyes staring worryingly at him. 

“Whatever you’re thinking, stop. I’m not leaving.” Jim said calmly. “You know I’ll never leave you, it’s just impossible, so stop trying to push me away.” 

The Doctor shook his head, grabbing his arms to get free. “God, he was right all along…” 

“Bones…” Jim gently, but firmly keep his face in his hands.

“He didn’t make me weaker. I've always been.” 

“ **Enough**.” Jim insisted, staring at him with no intention to give up. “Whatever you want to say, no one here is going to judge you. Especially not me.” 

“Yeah, I can do that by myself pretty well-“ 

“You miss him?” 

Leonard hated that that last sad smile Raoul showed him inside the mountain would be the last memory of him… The same smile he had seen multiple times in the past- like when he left the mercenary’s crew. “It’s just-“ he grasped harder on Jim’s wrists. “I wouldn’t be where I am if it wasn’t for him… I wouldn’t even have been on that shuttle, sitting next to you. I would be dead years ago, alone in a building that was burning down- or somewhere else in the galaxy if Raoul hasn't pulled me back on my feet. And now he was in the same situation, and I couldn’t do anything.” 

“How you could know what was going on in his mind? He just-“ 

“I knew it since the last time I spoke with him six months ago, Jim,” he said sadly. “Deep down, I knew, but I was so angry at him... And you- everyone was right about him, but I can’t stop thinking that maybe I was the only one he was hoping would’ve helped him.” 

“Bones, he wasn’t your problem-“

“I wasn’t his problem when we met either,” Leonard said back. They stared at each other for a moment, then he added, “But then there was you… And I couldn't risk to lose you.” 

Jim’s breath stopped for a second at that, then he dragged him into his arms. “I don’t want to lose you either,” he said feeling him shaking against him, “and I’m not going to leave you just because you have a heart bigger than anyone I ever met before.” 

“I never asked for that…” 

"It doesn't make you weaker, Bones," Jim sighed, hugging him tightly, "But if you start thinking that way, please, don’t hide from me, so I’ll make you change your mind. You tried your best to help Raoul... I'm sure he knows.” 

 

After that, Leonard could vaguely remember both of them moving to the bed, laying next to each other, still so close. They kissed in the dark and oh, how he managed to stay for so long without feeling those lips… 

Slowly, he stopped shaking, his body and mind relaxed in the warmth Jim was providing, and slowly fell asleep. 

New voices echoed quietly in the room after a while, but he was so tired… 

Thinking about Jim, Leonard forced himself to open his eyes: the room was silent again, but the daylight was coming from behind the dark curtains of the balcony. Wondering about the hour, he sat up on the bed, wearing still the same clothes… and Jim was gone. 

Leonard stood and looked around for a moment before moving to the balcony, barefoot, squinting his eyes at the light: the view was amazing from there, with the city slightly on the right, the citadel’s garden on the front and the mountain in the distance, the wind calmly moving the treetops… 

“’Morning.” 

Leonard jumped a little and looked down on the right where Jim was sitting on the floor, back against the wall. “You’re still here…” he said, realizing what he said a moment later. 

“Of course I am.” The Captain replied like it was the most obvious thing. 

_Never so obvious for me_ , Leonard thought. “I… uh, guess is a bit later than morning.” 

“Ian came to invite you for lunch a moment ago, you just missed him. And the face he made when I opened the door.” Jim said with a little smile that the other couldn’t avoid returning. 

“You could wake me up. I’m not used sleeping so much…” 

“He also told me you’ve spent all day taking care of people here, yesterday. You deserved some rest.” 

“So do you.” 

“Me? I had ten days to rest.” 

“And how much did you slept in that time?” 

“Enough to not start having hallucinations.” 

Leonard shook his head and sat next to him, shivering a bit feeling the cold wall against his back. Turning to him, Jim was smiling. “What?”

“Just glad you’re not avoiding me anymore.” 

“I wasn’t-“ 

“Yes, you were,” Jim interrupted him, crossing his legs, “and it’s ok. I should’ve talked to you about this. About all of this, the mission, and why I didn’t wanted you to come with me…” 

Leonard studied him and then asked, “You actually thought keeping me in the dark was the right thing to do?” without irony, just as stating a fact.

“I did. I couldn't see you in pieces again because of Raoul, but now- maybe it wouldn’t have happened if we were together this time.” Jim said grabbing his hand, looking at him. “I’m really sorry.” 

Leonard blinked. “Are we breaking up?” 

“ _What?_ No! Of course not! We-“ Jim stopped for literally two seconds before turning to face him more properly. “Look, I know I fucked up more than usual, and I understand if you’re changing your mind about me…” 

“Jim…” 

“I know I shouldn’t act as your Captain outside Starfleet- it's a stupid, kind of creepy habit I need to break and I’m working on it, I promise I will, but if you-“ 

“Alright, alright, calm down. It just looked like you were going to break up with me.” 

“There’s no reason I would ever want that.” 

“You have a few, by now.” 

Jim sighed, still holding his hand. “Bones, the last thing I want is making you feel like- like you need to act differently because of me. I know I always said to hate Raoul for what he did to you, but if I make you feel guilty for being sad about his _death_ , then I’m not any better. He was important to you. Now I get it.” 

“Are you saying you don’t hate him anymore?” 

Jim took a deep, long breath, trying to find the right words. “Let’s say that spending some time together helped me understand him a bit better…” he said. “He kept talking about you all the time, even while I couldn’t remember. He was trying to keep you away because the situation here was too dangerous, just like me. He died to save you. That makes hating him a bit harder.” 

Leonard looked unsure, “If you’re saying this to make me feel better…” 

“I’m telling you how I feel, unlike you,” Jim snorted. 

“That’s a low blow…” 

“What I'm trying to say, is that it was hard to believe before, but now I think Raoul actually used to be a good friend in the past,” Jim continued. “I know we wouldn’t be here now if it wasn’t for him, but I also know that he’s not the one that made you the amazing man that you are. You already were, and I’m sure one way or another, you and I would’ve met, somewhere, at some point.” 

“Sure. In a plastic bag, maybe.” 

“Oh, come on, I was trying to be serious!” 

“I know…” 

Jim blinked in surprise, tilting his head. “Bones, don’t tell me you’re blushing?” 

Leonard tried to say something, but then just sighed and looked nervously at him, face deeply red. “It happens when the person you love doesn’t hate you and say exactly what you’re hoping for… and what you need to hear.” He said. Then, his back hit the wall when Jim moved on top of him for another long kiss. 

When they parted just enough to speak, both flushed now, Jim said, “If that’s what you like, next time tell me I’m an idiot right away.” 

“Noted.” Leonard murmured and dragged him back down into the kiss- until a sudden storm of applause and yells echoed from afar, making both flinch. 

“I wasn’t aware someone was enjoying the show,” Jim commented, looking around. 

“It’s coming from the city. Idiot.” 

Jim looked down at him, the grin on his face making the doctor blush even more. “See? Wasn’t that difficult, was it?” 

 

“Another war? No, it was the Queen giving her speech in the city.” Gabe explained when they walked back into the hall of the palace, now half-empty, asking for information. 

“A speech?” they repeated. 

“Yes. Most of the city knew she was back, so she decided to talk to them. She wanted to say everything about her family’s secrets and the sanctuary inside the mountain.” 

“That’s gonna be tough to deal with it,” Jim commented. 

“Well, I don’t hear sounds of battle, so there’s hope for a peaceful acceptance,” Gabe said. “Someone started to talk about the sacrifice both her and Ian were ready to face to save us, so only a minority will be surprised by the last revelations.” 

“ _Someone_ , uh?” Leonard murmured with a little grin. 

“I’m sure they were people deeply caring about the Royal family,” Gabe said solemnly, hiding a smile.

“Right…” Jim huffed a laugh, then saw a woman with an injured leg trying to stand from a bed by herself. “Hold on, I’ll help you,” he said quickly approaching her. 

The other two stood there watching him until Gabe said, “So he’s the Captain you were looking for?” 

“He is.” 

“Huh.” 

“What?” 

“I doubt a library can win against him.” 

Leonard laughed, crossing his arms, looking back the blonde. “Don’t be so sure. I might need a more relaxing job, one day…” 

“Oh? I’ll keep your name in my testament, then.” 

“What are you two talking about?” the Captain asked sending a quick, puzzled glare at them while helping the woman. 

“I’ve decided to retire from Starfleet to become a librarian,” Leonard announced, and an astonished “You _what_?” was the commented he got in return from his beloved Captain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, you won't have to wait an eternity also for the epilogue.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess you won't :D
> 
>  
> 
> *HAPPY BIRTHDAY TRICK! Hope the end of this story will be a nice gift! Also thanks for all the awesome comments! And sorry I failed to use that banana sentence x)

-._ Epilogue _.- 

“Are you telling me that river wasn’t there before?”

“Hey, I’m not blind yet.” 

“I guess it formed during the almost destruction of the planet…” 

“It sounds always so nice to remind that to everyone, isn’t it?” 

“Well, it’s true... sorry.” 

Jim jumped down the helicopter and turned to look nervously at him. “Try to be less realistic?” 

“Less realistic? Me?” Leonard said following him down on the platform where their helicopter had landed. 

“You should try, once in while.” 

“Yeah, yeah…” The Doctor fixed his blue suit and stared at the Captain wearing the yellow jacket. 

Jim was already on the path when looked back at him, waiting. “Now what?” 

“Nothing. I just… I missed you in that suit.” 

Jim blinked a few times before rewarding him with the most sensual grin he could do. 

“No. No. Stop that. We’re busy today.” Leonard said surpassing him. 

“We can be quick if we try harder…” 

“I said _stop it_.” 

Giggling, Jim adapted to his pace, walking next to each other into the forest surrounding the mountain. There were few cracks in the path now, some broken tree moved out the way and rocks probably rolled down from the mountain during the last earthquakes. Ian said only a few people accepted to get closer to the sanctuary after what happened, but after some days more soldiers were back to work and dealt with the task. 

“What you’re thinking?” Leonard distracted him. 

“That it sure was a hell out here while the core was collapsing.” He answered, looking up at the clear sky, still remembering the thunders and the black clouds he saw there last time he checked. “I really hope Raoul saved this place for good.” 

“I’m sure an evacuation plan will be top priority in Krysten’s first meeting with the rest of the Council.” 

“I bet. Still, I hope they won’t need to use it. I tried to ask Ian something about the Sanctuary but he just spent twenty minutes thanking me and apologizing before telling me we’ll meet again on Earth in a few days and disappear.” 

Leonard huffed a laugh. “He knew we were leaving today. I think he wants to keep his promised to give me an answer before saying goodbye.” 

Jim studied him. “About what happened to Raoul?” and the other nodded. “You think that he’s… I mean, Ian said-“ 

“He said the changes Raoul is still alive are two, maybe three over a million, yeah, I know.” Leonard nodded, “I’m not hoping for that, I just would like to know what happened to him. If he’s still in there somehow, or- or if that statue is actually just a piece of rock filled with energy.” 

“Are you sure you want to know?”

“I am.” Leonard saw him looking forward in silence. “I won’t drive myself crazy because of it, alright? Even if he’s _alive_ , I doubt anyone will be able to free him, risking to destroy the planet again.” 

“It’s your choice.” 

“Jim…” 

“No, I mean it. Really." He said more seriously. "Whatever will help you feel better with yourself, you’ll always have my support.” 

“You’ll keep saying yes to whatever I say and do, from now on?” 

“Think about the _possibilities_ , Bones,” Jim said languidly, wiggling his eyebrows and the Doctor just sighed, looking at the clearing they had finally reached: the entrance of the Sanctuary was just as Jim remember it, and Krysten was sitting on the few large, marble stairs, waiting for them. 

She was wearing a lovely blue, short dress, and a little gray jacket open on the front; her long, black hair free over her shoulders and back. When she looked up at them, a beautiful smile appeared on her lips and she stood. “Here you are. Have a nice flight?” 

“Always better flying without storms and tornados around.” Jim nodded, then just looked better at her, “And allow me to say that you look amazing, Your Majesty.” 

Krysten blushed a bit, “You’ll make Leonard angry.” 

“Nothing new about that,” the Doctor commented, also smiling at her. “And I have to admit he’s right.” He added: the Queen never looked so bright, almost a completely different person. He could only imagine what a gigantic weight lifted from her heart now that both Ian and Yuna were safe, and that she was free from her family’s curse.

“Thank you. I- I feel better, actually.” She said, then gestured to the Sanctuary. “Anyway, Ian is still inside. I’ll come with you, if you don’t mind?” 

“It would be my pleasure.” 

“You two go then. I’ll wait here.” Jim said. 

Leonard turned to him, Krysten proceeding to the entrance. “You’re not coming?” 

“I don’t think Raoul would appreciate my presence,” Jim smiled a bit, grabbing his hand. “It’s alright, really. Take your time in there.” 

The other studied him for another moment, then nodded and squeezed his hand before letting him go, following the Queen. 

“Everything’s alright?” She asked walking next to him into the main corridor. 

“For once, yes. I think.” He nodded, taking a deep breath while looking around. “It’s weird being here again.” 

“We’re in two, then.” 

“I thought you were already been here after the accident?” 

Krysten shook his head. “I wasn’t ready, and Ian wanted to be sure there were no risks. He’s doing so much for me, and for Yuna…” 

They both stopped when a creaking sound came from above. 

“Are you sure it’s safe in here?” Leonard asked, staring worriedly at the ceiling. 

“We’ll need to fix this place before it’ll collapse completely... but it should be fine, for now.” Krysten sighed, proceeding. 

“I hope so... Anyway, I thought you had an important meeting this morning?” 

“In a few hours. I wanted to say goodbye to you and Jim first.” 

“We wouldn’t get offended. You have more important things to care about.” 

“I care about Yuna, and it would've been destroyed by now if it wasn’t for you and Jim. And Raoul. If we survived, it’s because you all made it possible.” 

“Raoul made most of the work, in the end. Have you said something about that to the rest of the Council?” 

Krysten shook her head. “No one knows about him and what he did, except the four of us and Gabe- he actually insisted to keep it a secret, that Morten wouldn’t want to be seen as a hero.” 

“He’s right. And I think it would be also a risk carving his name in gold or something like that.” 

She studied him thoughtfully, descending the stairs. “You mean people could come here to take him away?” 

“Probably not… I don’t know. What I know, is that he used to have more enemies than allies.” 

“I see. Ian already blocked the access to the altar, anyway, so Raoul will be safe in there.”

“Your people won’t ask questions about this place and what saved them?” 

“They will, but not for now. We have a city to rebuild, as their trust in me.” 

“Everyone looks happy to have you and Ian as their rulers.” 

“Luckily, they do,” she smiled, relieved. “I was so afraid that no one would have forgiven my family- or me, for what we have done in the past, for all the secrets… I know someone will leave because of that, I understand them, but if Yuna is really safe now, I hope someone will stay.” 

“I’m sure your people won’t abandon you.” 

Krysten smiled hopefully. “I won’t abandon them either, this time. Not anymore.” They both stopped in front of the entrance to the altar, the metal doors now gone, just a barrier blocking the way, shining enough to distort the vision of the other side. They both took a deep breath. 

Ian was there waiting for them. He moved closer, smiling weakly. “How you feeling?” he asked both of them. 

“Hard to say,” Leonard murmured and the Queen just nodded. 

“I know, but it should be safe in there. Krysten, can you wait here for a moment? I need to check something with Leonard first.” 

“Oh… sure.” 

“Only with me? What’s this about?” the doctor asked, unsure. 

“Nothing dangerous, I hope…” 

“You _hope_?” Krysten sighed. 

“It's not dangerous, I promise.” 

“You’ll be the one facing Jim if something happens to him.” She smiled. 

“He’ll be safe,” Ian smiled back, then turning to the doctor. 

“Jim is waiting outside, so you’re warned,” Leonard said, walking closer to the entrance. “Your magical barrier will block me too?” 

“You and everyone else,” Ian said standing next to him, “There’s only one way to cross.” He said, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

“Figures…” Leonard snorted before both of them disappeared in front of Krysten’s eyes, reappearing on the other side. Opening his eyes, Leonard discovered he wasn’t that ready to see that place again… to see Raoul again: the statue was there on the altar, the crystal weakly shining in the semidarkness of the mountain. 

“You alright?” Ian asked. 

“Yeah…” Leonard looked away and followed him down the stairs. Crossing the provisory bridge, he walked closer, able to make out Raoul’s shape in the crystal: his face, the dagger in his chest... It was exactly like the last time he saw it. Nothing has changed. 

“The energy stabilized completely in these days,” Ian explained. “I can feel it clearly, now. It’s almost like the crystal that was here before. Maybe more stable than that, actually.” 

“At least he did a good job with that energy, this time…” Leonard murmured, then sighed and looked away from the statue. “So, what you needed me for?” 

Ian looked conflicted, “I don’t know what happened to Raoul after becoming a crystal yet, but… I think I might be able to do it.” 

“Ok… And why you haven’t done it yet?” 

“Because- I don’t think he would want me to.” 

Leonard frowned, “What you mean?” 

“To know the truth, I should use my abilities on the statue- on Raoul, and if he’s actually still in there… I don't think he will like it.” 

“You mean you don't want to spy in his mind like the last time?” 

Ian nodded sadly. “Raoul hated me for that. That’s why I haven’t tried yet…” 

Leonard breathed out, studying the statue for a moment. “You just have to see if there’s still something of him in there. I don’t think he will hate you for that,” he said and saw the other looking guiltily down, “But if you think it wouldn’t be right, I understand.” 

Ian stared at the statue, then told him, “Even if Raoul is actually still there, there's no possible way to free him…” 

“I know.” The doctor sighed, looking calmly at him. “It’s your decision, Ian.” 

He thought for a long moment, then nodded and moved in front of the statue, placing both hands on the sides of Raoul’s head, closing his eyes. 

Leonard couldn’t see it, but his own eyes were shining deep purple while the statue’s inner light intensified for a moment. When everything came back to normal, he saw the other letting the statue go, taking a deep breath. “You ok?” 

Ian turned around, the purple slowly disappearing from both their eyes. “I feel nothing…” he murmured, looking sadly at him. “I don’t feel Raoul’s presence anymore. I’m sorry.” 

Leonard wasn’t expecting anything, but that didn’t stop the little sting of pain in his heart. “Thank you for checking.” 

“I’m very sorry…” 

“Don’t be. It’s better this way, really. Knowing that he’s actually dead will keep all of you here safe. And I’ll be able to sleep,” he added with irony. “He knew what he was doing… I can't say I'm proud of him, but- he made a good decision, after all.” 

Ian nodded slowly, “We’ll try our best to make his sacrifice the last one Yuna will need, and to keep him safe in here.” He said, then looked briefly at the entrance, “I’ll give you a moment before taking Krysten in.” 

“No, I-“ Leonard tried to say, but he already teleported away. Sighing, he looked back at the statue, “You’re not here anymore, so what’s the point…?” he murmured, but couldn’t stop his mind from remembering the years he has passed with Raoul and his crew. “I wish you would’ve asked me to help you sooner. It would’ve been way much easier that way,” he murmured, and quickly blinked the tears away. “Thank you for letting me go. Again.” 

After a moment of silence, Leonard took a deep breath and turned around to leave his past behind, once and for all. If the first time he walked away it felt like a betrayal, this time it felt like two people finally in peace with each other- and able to part as friends.

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of the story... Oh dear, I'm so emotional right now *deep breath*. Thanks to the amazing people that left kudos and comments and keep this fic going, I hope you enjoyed the ride :) See you at the next angst feast!


End file.
